Sword Art Online: Empty Story
by Ichijo
Summary: Post - Mother's Rosario: Cierto día aparecen dos misteriosos jugadores en ALO buscando información sobre Zekken y los Sleeping Knights, al no poder ubicar a nadie van en busca de cierta undine que aparece en el monumento a los espadachines. ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren que Zekken ya no esta en este mundo?. OoC. No Alicization.
1. Los misteriosos jugadores de ALO I

**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara

* * *

— hablando — hablando

 _— pensamientos — pensamientos (incluyen recuerdos)_

* * *

—Vamos Klein acaba con esto de una vez—Kirito veía a Klein jugar con uno de los monstruos del bosque del piso 15 del nuevo Aincrad.

— ¡Hey!—Klein dio un grito para posteriormente acabar con el monstruo rápidamente. —Déjame divertirme un rato, no hemos ido a una buena misión desde hace tiempo—Klein guardo su katana y avanzo junto a Kirito donde se encontraba el teletransportador que los llevaría al piso 22, lugar donde estaba la casa de Asuna y Kirito.

—No tenemos tiempo, recuerda que Asuna dijo que había preparado algo para todos y ya sabes como se pone si llegamos tarde con las cosas— respondió Kirito, que guardaba varias bolsas con objetos en su inventario.

—Todavía no entiendo porque mamá te mando que hagas las compras papá—mencionó Yui que se encontraba sentada en el hombro de Kirito. —Bueno quizás Asuna tiene en mente alguna de sus ideas de salir de pícnic con las chicas o cosas por el estilo—

— ¿Pícnic? Si es así, que sea cerca al mar para poder ver a todas las chicas en traje de baño nuevamente je je—rió Klein ganándose una mirada de Yui

—Es por eso que no eres popular con las chicas, deberías…—.

—No todos podemos ser populares como tu Kirito, soy mas alto que tu, soy mas apuesto que tu y soy mas fuerte que tu, porque nadie me ha invitado a salir, eso es extraño ¿No lo crees Kirito?—pregunto Klein que tomo del abrigo a Kirito y empezando a sacudirlo.

—No tengo idea de eso deberías preguntarles a las chicas—Kirito se soltó del agarre de Klein—espera mejor no, Liz no tendría piedad contigo—dijo Kirito mientras se ponía a pensar— ¿Podrías preguntarle a Sakuya?—

—La invite a salir una vez y me rechazo—Klein abatido bajo los hombros

—Bueno algún día deberás conocer a alguien, ten un poco de confianza—lo alentó Kirito mientras activaba el teletransportador

* * *

En una casa rústica del piso 22 en el nuevo Aincrad se encontraban cinco chicas organizando varias cestas con diferentes objetos, una de ellas tenia el cabello largo de color azul cielo y un vestido blanco con detalles azules características de los Undine; otra chica tenia un hermoso cabello largo de color rubio y un vestido de distintas tonalidades de verde características de lo Sylph; otra chica tenia el cabello de color rosado pálido con un vestido corto del mismo color y decoraciones blancas; había otras 2 chicas, una de cabello celeste claro y la otra de color castaño claro, la diferencia con las otras chicas es que ambas tienen orejas y cola de gato características de la raza CaitSith.

—Están tardando demasiado—exclamo la pelirrosa de nombre Lizbeth

—Tranquila Liz, estoy segura que Kirito-kun y Klein-san ya deben estar por llegar—calmo Asuna a Liz que estaba impaciente de que los chicos lleguen tarde.

La pelirrosa seguía murmurando algunas cosas sobre Kirito mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, dando una que otra mirada a la ventana algunas veces.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que vamos de pícnic?—pregunto una tranquila Sinon sentada en el sofá al lado de Leafa.

— ¿Un motivo? Mmm…—se quedo pensando durante un momento mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla—la verdad es que no hay un motivo en especial, solo me gusta salir con todos de vez en cuando.

—…Ya veo—Sinon no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Asuna.

Pasado unos minutos se escucha como la puerta se abría mientras entraban Kirito y Klein, Yui se había transformado en un niña de aproximadamente 8 años y corrió a abrazar a Asuna.

—Bien, creo que estamos listos—dijo Asuna mientras revisaba todos los cestos y los colocaba en su inventario.

Eso para evitar que Kirito se comiera todo

—No hay necesidad de ser tan cuidadosa, no es como si me lo vaya a acabar todo—

—La última vez que dijiste eso, agotamos los ingredientes que teníamos en el inventario de nuestra casa—Asuna solo suspiraba al recordar los sucesos de aquel día.

—Es igual en casa, una vez que se desconecta lo único que hace es buscar comida—Leafa entendía como se sentía Asuna, como vivían en la misma casa sabia como se comportaba Kirito fuera del juego.

—Ey Leafa no andes diciendo esas cosas—refuto Kirito ganándose las risas de todos.

— _No esta mal hacer esto de vez en cuando_ —fueron los pensamientos de Kirito mientras miraba el cielo recostado en una pequeña colina.

El pícnic había salido como Asuna lo planeó, todos comieron y se divirtieron hasta que se termino la comida.

—Desearía que todos los días fueran tan tranquilos como hoy—

—Solo dices eso porque la próxima semana tenemos que regresar a clases—respondió Asuna que estaba acostada junto a él.

—Ugh… No me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo algunas materias que terminar—

—Las chicas vamos a terminar con las materias mañana en nuestra casa de Aincrad ¿Por qué no vienes?—

—Mañana tengo que encontrarme con Kikuoka para hablar sobre lo que paso en GGO, todavía no logran encontrar al tercer Death Gun—respondió Kirito mientras se sentaba y dirigía la mirada hacia Sinon.

— ¿Vas a volver a conectar a GGO?—pregunto Asuna con una cara preocupada

—No te preocupes, es solo una reunión para recordar lo que paso en el juego—respondió Kirito mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, aunque eso no logro calmar a Asuna. —Tranquila, la única persona que sabe que fui yo el que descubrió a Death Gun ya esta detenido, no me va a pasar nada—coloco su mano en la mejilla de Asuna para que lograra calmarse.

—Pero…—

Asuna iba a decir algo mas si no fuera porque Liz la llamo, ella y Silica junto a Sinon estaban peleando contra un monstruo tipo planta y aunque lograron derrotarlo aparecieron tres monstruos más impidiendo que las chicas se relajaran y tuvieran que pedir ayuda a Asuna y Kirito.

— ¿Vamos?—Kirito extendió su mano a Asuna mientras se levantaba. — ¡Si!—Asuna desenfundo su espada mientras se lanzaba junto a Kirito contra los monstruos.

* * *

En el bosque cerca al valle de la Mariposa se encontraban dos jugadores observando al grupo de Kirito, uno de ellos era un chico de la raza Spriggan con la distinción de su cabello que era de color celeste parecido a un Undine, llevaba un abrigo de cuello ancho de color azul oscuro con los bordes negros, llevaba lo que parecía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, pantalones de color negro con un cinturón que sostenía un par de espadas cortas y zapatos negros; el otro jugador era una chica de la raza CaitSith, con el cabello corto de color blanco al igual que sus orejas y cola, llevaba la típica vestimenta de su raza, una falda corta de color verde claro con bordes dorados, una chaqueta larga de color blanco con una capucha bordada de azul y una parte de armadura que cubre el pecho, al igual que su compañero tenia un cinturón que sostenía un par de espadas cortas y usaba unas botas cortas marrones.

—Por fin la encontré —hablo el chico mientras daba una rápida mirada a todo el grupo para luego centrarse en Asuna.

— ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a ellos? Escuche que su grupo es uno de los mas fuerte de todo ALO debido a ese Spriggan—hablo la chica mientras miraba a su compañero, sabia que él no perdería ante nadie ella misma lo había comprobado.

—No te preocupes, no es como si fuéramos a tener una pelea o algo parecido—hablo el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera. —Lo único que me importa es obtener algunas respuestas, no quiero tener problemas con ellos—

Ambos jugadores permanecieron observando al grupo de Kirito durante un par de minutos cuando el chico le dije a su acompañante que ya era tiempo de irse.

* * *

 _ **A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE**_

—Oi Kirito ¿Cuando vas a ayudarme a conseguir la katana que quiero?—pregunto un cansado Klein recostado en un árbol.

Ambos habían ido a una misión relativamente "fácil" según su información mas no esperaron encontrar a más de cien jugadores completando la misma misión. Luego de una exhaustiva pelea contra los otros jugadores y algunos PK lograron terminar la misión, mas cuando estaban a punto de reclamar el premio el tiempo límite de la misión expiró para mala suerte de ambos.

—…—

—Oi… Oi me estas escuchando Kirito?—

—Esto es estúpido no pensé que tantos jugadores supieran de la misión… ella me engaño—se quejo Kirito, aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la misión? Admito que fue un poco molesto ver a varios jugadores en el lugar de la misión pero al menos nadie gano el premio, me hubiera molestado si después de tanto esfuerzo venga otro jugador a llevarse nuestro premio—

—Ufff… Tienes razón, al menos no perdimos nada solo nuestro tiempo—dijo Kirito mientras se recostaba en el mismo árbol.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto Klein a Kirito que no entendió lo que trataba de preguntarle.

—Vamos no te hagas el loco... ¿Cuándo vas a ayudarme a conseguir la katana que quiero?—presionó Klein

—Ah te referías a eso, ya llame a las chicas para que nos apoyen en la misión de hoy. Cuando vengan todas iremos por tu katana—

* * *

— ¿Entonces?—pregunto una Sinon un poco molesta mientras miraba a Kirito

Según lo que Kirito le había dicho iban a ir con todos a otro pícnic organizado por Asuna, cuando llego se sorprendió de ver solo a Kirito y a Klein y no a las chicas.

—Vamos Sinon, tu me ayudaste cuando fuimos por la Excalibur así que también las llame a todas para ayudar a Klein con su katana—explico rápidamente Kirito mientras se alejaba lentamente de Sinon.

—Ese día te ayude porque no tenia nada que hacer, esta semana tengo algunos proyectos que presentar en la escuela y no tengo tiempo para conectarme durante mucho tiempo—Sinon se cruzo de brazos mientras explicaba su situación a los chicos presentes.

—Lo entiendo Sinon-san yo no soy muy importante… nada importante… nada… nunca…—

—Vamos Sinon no demoraremos mucho… — le hizo unas señas a Sinon para decirle algo a su oído—a él lo acaban de rechazar no seas tan dura con el—dijo señalando a Klein que estaba sentado mirando el árbol.

Kirito y Sinon estuvieron unos minutos intentando animar a Klein hasta que las chicas llegaron

—Hola a todos—saludo Asuna, seguida de Lizbeth y Silica.

— ¿Leafa-chan no viene?—pregunto Lizbeth.

—No, me dijo que ya se acercaba un torneo de Kendo y tenía que entrenar—

— ¿Por qué Klein-san esta así?—señalo Silica mientras veía a Klein acostado mirando al árbol, todavía no se recuperaba de las palabras de Sinon.

En el valle de los dragones en la zona de los Salamander se encontraba el grupo de Kirito descansando luego de haber completado la misión de conseguir un arma para Klein.

—Así se siente tener un arma de primer nivel, gracias chicos— Klein no dejaba de blandir su recién adquirida arma.

—Katana del caos, con ese nombre pensé que la misión iba a ser un poco mas complicada…—

—Habla por ti Kirito… yo morí—interrumpió Lizbeth que se encontraba arrodillada molesta por haber sido la única del grupo que murió.

—No me mires así, en parte fue tu culpa por haberte alejado antes que Asuna lanzara el hechizo para protegernos del fuego—se defendió Kirito.

—Ya ya no peleen—intervino Asuna—lo bueno es que te reviví rápidamente y pudimos vencer al Boss… ¿Cuál era el nombre del Boss?—pregunto Asuna tratando de recordarlo.

—Perro Guardián de los Antiguos Señores… ¿A que señores se referirá?—una confundida Silica preguntaba el porque del nombre.

—Quizas más adelante informen sobre eso, como una actualización o algo parecido—explicaba Sinon

— ¿Todavía tienen tiempo?—pregunto Kirito mientras todos lo miraban confundidos—Bueno ya que estamos casi todos reunidos, no quieren completar otra misión. Ya me ayudaron a conseguir la espada que quería y a Klein lo ayudaron con su katana, nuestra siguiente misión podría ser conseguir un martillo para Lizbeth, una daga para Silica o un arco para Sinon—

— ¿De verdad quieres completar el nuevo Aincrad?—pregunto Lizbeth

El Nuevo Aincrad había sido uno de la mayores sorpresas en la antigua actualización de ALO, nadie esperaba que incorporaran el castillo flotante de SAO en otro videojuego.

—Si, en ese tiempo debido a varias cosas nos quedamos en el piso 75... pero ahora podemos completarlo sin ninguna presión… quiero ver hasta donde… ¿Pasa algo Yui?—pregunto Kirito mientras veía a su hija volar de un lado a otro.

—Papa un jugador esta acercándose en nuestra dirección—hablo Yui mientras no dejaba de mirar en una dirección en particular.

— ¿Creen que sea un PK?—pregunto un poco preocupada Asuna.

—No creo que un solo jugador venga a tratar de pelear contra nosotros 6… ―

—Pueden estar ocultándose con pociones o algún hechizo—interrumpió Sinon mientras preparaba su arco.

—Si es un PK es una buena oportunidad para probar mi nueva Katana—un entusiasmado Klein esperaba ver a varios jugadores PK para poder usar su nueva arma.

—Bueno calmémonos un poco, es probable que solo sea un jugador de paso—Kirito trataba de calmar a todos que ya se estaban preparando para pelear.

—Papa se acerca en… 3… 2… 1… —Yui estuvo indicando por cual dirección aparecería el jugador

—… ―para sorpresa de todos nadie aparecido en la dirección que Yui señalo.

—Yui-chan no dijiste que…—

— ¡Ahhhh…!— un grito a lo lejos interrumpió a Asuna, Kirito y los demás confundidos miraban a todos los lados buscando la fuente de donde provenían los gritos.

― ¡Allá abajo muévanse!― se escucho el grito un poco mas claro, una Sinon curiosa levanto la mirada y vio a un Spriggan con una extraña armadura que estaba cayendo en picada hacia ellos.

― ¡…! ¡Muévanse!―ordeno Kirito mientras todos empezaban a alejarse.

― Espera…. ¡Liz!―gritó Asuna ya que Lizbeth seguía arrodillada en el suelo murmurando algunas cosas sobre el Boss que la mato.― ¡Liz muévete!―

― ¿Eh? ―reaccionó Lizbeth solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie a su lado.

― ¡Ahhhh…! ¡…! ―el Spriggan al chocar contra el suelo levanto una nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo, Kirito y los demás se acercaron a ver que había pasado con Lizbeth ya que una caída desde gran altura pudo haber acabado con su HP.

― Auch… eso dolió, ¿Qué fue eso? ―una confundida Lizbeth pregunto tras el impacto que había recibido.

― … ―

― ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Eh? ―al tratar de ponerse de pie, Lizbeth apoyo las manos en lo que debería haber sido el suelo, solo para notar que estaba sentada encima de un Spriggan.

― Auch… ¿Eh?―el Spriggan trato de levantarse solo para encontrarse con el rostro un poco rojo de Lizbeth, un poco más cerca y sus labios se tocarían.

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que estaba sucediendo, Lizbeth su amiga que golpeaba a Kirito o a Klein varias veces al día se encontraba mirando fijamente al Spriggan sin intención de levantarse por completo.

― Muy hermosa… ― fueron las palabras que se escaparon de la boca del Spriggan.

― ¿Eh?... ¡¿Ehhhh?! ―un roja Lizbeth dándose cuenta en que posición estaba se alejó rápidamente del Spriggan.

― No sabía que Lizbeth-san era tan popular… ―murmuro Silica para que acto seguido se esconda detrás de Asuna al notar la mirada de la pelirrosa.

El Spriggan curioso sobre lo que acaba de pasar solo atino a levantarse y mirar el lugar, tratando de ubicarse.

― Fiuu… si que tuve una gran caída, me tomo ¼ de mi HP… ―acto seguido saco un poción y la consumió.

― Disculpa… ―se acerco Asuna.― Hola… ¿Estas bien? ―

― ¿Eh? Hola señorita… ― voltea a ver a Asuna― lamento todo el alboroto, tenía una penalización y por eso no podía abrir mis alas―

― No te preocupes nadie salio herido. Me llamo Asuna―se presento

― Un gusto, mi nombre es Shido ― se presento mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.― Lamento haber caído sobre ti―.

― No pasa nada… estoy bien ―la pelirrosa avergonzada no quería ver al Spriggan.

― ¿Eres un Spriggan o Undine ?―pregunto Kirito.

― Spriggan, el cabello azul es por un ítem especial que conseguí de un evento ―

― Interesante, por cierto me llamo Kirito un gusto―le extendió la mano.― Ellos son Klein, Silica, Sinon y la pelirrosa que se esta escondiendo se llama Lizbeth ―presento a los demás, molestando un poco a su amiga.

― Hola a todos, lamento lo que paso como dije no podía usar mis alas―

― Nunca había oído sobre esa penalización de la que hablas ―mencionó Sinon

― ¿De verdad? Es cuando cortan tus alas a mitad de un vuelo, también puede ser mediante un hechizo ―explico Shido.― Estaba teniendo un duelo con una amiga cuando se molesto y me lanzo en esta dirección jaja… ―.

― Debe tener gran fuerza para que te haya lanzado tan alto ―mencionó Klein.

― Si, digo lanzarme desde el inicio del bosque es una gran distancia jaja… ―

― ¿Mmm?... ―Asuna se quedo observando curiosa a Shido mientras lo veía conversar junto a Kirito.

― ¿Asuna? ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto Sinon viendo a Asuna un poco inquieta con la llegada de Shido.

― ¿No crees que se parecen? ―pregunto Asuna dejando confundida a Sinon, que no sabía a que se refería.― Me refiero a Kirito-kun y a Shido-san ―dijo apuntando a ambos que conversaban junto a Klein.

― ¿…? No veo la similitud―respondió Sinon luego de ver por un tiempo a Kirito y a Shido.

― ¡Shido-san! ―llamo Asuna, mientras Sinon se preguntaba porque su amiga pensaba que ambos chicos se parecían.― Shido-san, Kirito-kun podrían pararse juntos un momento ―pidió Asuna cuando los chicos se acercaron.

― ¿Pasa algo Asuna? ―pregunto Kirito por la extraña petición de Asuna.―No es nada importante Kirito-kun. ¿No creen que se parecen chicos?―pregunto Asuna esta vez a todos los demás.

Ante la pregunta de Asuna la mayoría no supo que pensar, incluso Sinon que ya había sido preguntada volvió a mirar al dúo de Spriggan tratando de encontrar la similitud que según Asuna estaba visible.

― ¿Nos vemos igual? ―un confundido Shido miro a Kirito tratando de encontrar alguna similitud entre ambos.― Mmm… tal vez esto ayude ―desplegó el menú del juego, cambió algunos parámetros y su cabello volvió a ser de color negro.

Shido ahora con cabello negro para sorpresa de todos tenía un cierto parecido a Kirito, que dudoso todavía no comprendía el porque de la comparación.

― Es cierto que ahora tiene un cierto parecido pero es casi imperceptible ―

― ¿Es así?.. Que raro, note el parecido cuando Shido-san tenía el cabello azul ―Asuna se preguntaba el porque había captado su interés el parecido de Shido junto a Kirito.

― ¿Pasa algo señorita Asuna? ―pregunto Shido, viendo como Asuna movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

― ¿…? Oh ya veo…―dijo Lizbeth golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda.― ¿Paso algo? ―pregunto Silica

― Solo me di cuenta que Shido-san es mas educado que Kirito ―comento entre risas la pelirrosa.

― ¡Ey escuche eso! Puedo ser educado también… a veces ―se defendió Kirito tras haber escuchado la conversación de sus dos amigas.

La pelirrosa se quedo viendo a Kirito tratando de encontrar la similitud que tenía junto a Shido

― Oh… Ya sé―exclamo Shido de la nada.―Ey Kirito ven un momento―llamo al otro Spriggan.

Ambos Spriggan se alejaron del grupo en lo que Shido le explicaba lo que tenía en mente, Kirito al principio reacio a lo que proponía Shido terminó aceptando la propuesta de su compañero Spriggan.

― ¿Pero como haremos eso? ―Kirito no entendía muy bien como Shido planeaba llevar a cabo tal extraña petición.

El Spriggan peliceleste sin responder a Kirito solo manipulo durante un momento el menú del juego para posteriormente empezar a recitar un par de hechizos para sorpresa de Kirito.

― ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? ― pregunto Lizbeth mirando a ambos Spriggan.

― ¿Quién sabe? Quizas Kirito quiera teñirse el cabello también―respondió Klein aún admirando su nueva katana.

Para sorpresa de todos una nube de humo negra cubrió a ambos Spriggan, pensando que se trataba de un ataque todos se apresuraron a sacar sus armas esperando que el humo se despejara.

Cuando el humo se disipó todo el mundo quedo sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo, dos Spriggan de cabello negro totalmente iguales.

― Oye, ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―pregunto en voz baja Kirito

― Es solo un hechizo, cuando lo cancele volveremos a la normalidad ―respondió Shido― ¿No te parece divertido? Incluso cambiaron nuestras voces―

Kirito solo miraba a su nuevo "amigo" que decidió jugarles una broma a las chicas.

― ¿Qué tal? ¿Pueden encontrar la única diferencia que hay entre nosotros? ―pregunto Shido mirando a todos.― Si logran descubrirlo haremos algo por ustedes―termino de decir Shido para sorpresa de Kirito que no había escuchado esa parte del plan.

― Ey, nunca acordamos algo así ―reclamo Kirito en voz baja.

― No te preocupes, no creo que logren diferenciarnos ―

― ¿Entonces podremos pedir lo que quiera? ―pregunto la pelirrosa un poco más recuperada al no tener que ver a Shido.

― Espera no es… ―

― Claro, solo nada peligroso… ―interrumpió Shido.―Aunque no creo que…―no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kirito.

― Idiota no digas que haremos lo que quieran ellas, no sabes lo que Lizbeth te puede obligar a hacer ―

Shido solo pudo mirar desconcertado como Kirito arrodillado empezaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido, incluso un aura negra lo empezó a rodear desconcertando aun mas al Spriggan de cabello ahora negro.

* * *

― ¿Todavía sigue siendo divertido? ―pregunto Kirito

Shido lo miro por un momento para luego ver nuevamente a las chicas que habían hecho un círculo mientras decidían quien era quien, de eso ya hace 15 minutos aproximadamente. Incluso Klein que inicialmente estaba ayudando a las chicas se aburrió de tanto esperar y fue a conversar con Shido y Kirito.

― No es lo que tenía en mente… ―suspiro Shido, su plan inicial era que las chicas se pusieran un poco nerviosas mientras decidían entre los dos.― No pensé que se lo tomarían en serio ―

― Trate de advertirte, hacer una apuesta de esa manera con Lizbeth no es nada bueno ―

― Van a tenerla difícil si es que las chicas aciertan, que bueno que no participo en esto ―

― Podríamos ser 3 iguales, ya sabes para… ―

― Me niego… ―interrumpió Klein.―Lo siento viejo pero no me gustaría que Lizbeth-san me ordenara a hacer algo que no quiera―

Los tres chicos sentados junto a un árbol solo suspiraron para nuevamente ver a las chicas que seguían reunidas. Klein sugirió hacer una pequeña misión en lo que las chicas decidían, cosa que Kirito negó alegando que Lizbeth se molestaría.

Aunque al principio Asuna no iba a participar en este "juego" creado por Shido, Lizbeth y las demás lograron convencerla para que también adivinara que Spriggan era Kirito o Shido.

― ¿Todavía no van a decidir? ―Asuna veía como Lizbeth todavía seguía pensando que Spriggan seria Kirito.

― ¿Ya decidiste Asuna?―pregunto Sinon

― Si, Kirito-kun esta a la derecha de Klein-san y Shido-san es quien esta junto a Kirito-kun ―respondió una calmada Asuna para sorpresa de todas las chicas.

― ¿Estas completamente segura Asuna?―un emocionada Lizbeth esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

― Si, conozco muy bien a Kirito-kun ―

El comentario de Asuna provoco que la emoción de Lizbeth y las demás chicas bajaran por completo para sorpresa de ella.

Muy cerca a donde estaban reunidas las chicas se encontraba una CaitSith de cabello blanco observándolas. Al no poder ver a la persona que buscaba decidió preguntarles a las chicas, para su mala suerte.

― Disculpen… ―hablo tímidamente ganándose la atención de todas.― ¿No han visto a un Spriggan de cabello azul que cayó del cielo?―

― ¿…? ¡Ah!―Las chicas se confundieron debido a la extraña pregunta de la pequeña CaitSith hasta que recordaron al Spriggan que cayó encima de la pelirrosa.

― ¿Te refieres a Shido-san? ―pregunto Asuna, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la CaitSith.― Esta junto a nuestro amigos―dijo la peliceleste señalando hacia los tres chicos que estaban sentados un poco lejos de ellas.

― ¿…?―la pequeña CaitSith por más que buscaba a su amigo no podía encontrarlo.―Solo veo a dos Spriggan y a un Salamander―

― Lo olvidaba―dijo Asuna mirando a los Spriggan.― Ahora estamos en una especia de juego ideado por Shido-san, junto a un amigo nuestro se han transformado en la misma persona y debemos decidir quien es Shido-san o Kirito-kun ―

La CaitSith escuchaba atentamente a Asuna pensando en porque a su amigo se le ocurrió utilizar ese método para poder acercarse a ellos.

―Ya veo, mi nombre es Enjuu.―se presento la peliblanca.― ¿Ya tienen alguna idea de cual es su amigo?―

―Me llamo Sinon un gusto―se presento la CaitSith peliceleste.― Por ahora solo Asuna esta segura―dijo señalando a la Undine.―Pero Lizbeth todavía no quiere arriesgarse―presento también a la pelirrosa.

― Prometieron hacer cualquier cosa, no deberíamos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Incluso tu Sinon debes querer pedirle algo a Kirito ―respondió la pelirrosa mirando fijamente a Sinon, que avergonzada desvió la mirada.

― ¿Cualquier cosa? Es raro que Shido apueste de esa manera―hablo Enjuu.― ¿Les importa si me uno?―

― Claro, no hay problema ―respondió Asuna.―Incluso si acertamos no sabríamos que pedirle a Shido-san―

―Supongo que podrás identificar a tu novio ¿No Enjuu-chan?―dijo Lizbeth abrazando a Enjuu.

―El n..no es mi no..novi..novio―una sonrojada Enjuu con la mirada baja respondía a Lizbeth que solo atinó a reír al ver la reacción de la peliblanca.

― No la molestes Liz ― defendió Asuna a la peliblanca que seguía siendo abrazada por la pelirrosa.

* * *

― Esto ya se ha vuelto demasiado aburrido… ―Shido se encontraba recostado junto a un árbol al lado de Kirito y Klein que se encontraban en la misma posición.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿30 minutos?, deberíamos… ―Kirito se levanto para ver a las chicas solo para sorprenderse al ver a una CaitSith blanca que no conocía hablando con Asuna.

― ¿Pasa algo Kirito? ―Klein se levanto preguntándose porque Kirito se había quedado en silencio, dirigió su mirada a las chicas para sorprenderse por la nueva integrante del grupo.― ¿Oh? Nunca había visto a una CaitSith de color blanco ¿Sera amiga de una de las chicas?―pregunto Klein.

― _Parece que ya llego Enjuu_ ―Shido se levanto rápidamente tras escuchar las palabras de Klein.―Es una amiga mía, con la que estuve teniendo el duelo del que hablé antes―dijo Shido para sorpresa de ambos chicos pensando en como la pequeña CaitSith pudo haberlo lanzado varios metros por el cielo.

― ¿Oh? Parece que las chicas ya se decidieron ―dijo Klein viendo como las chicas se acercaban a ellos.

El grupo de chicas junto a Enjuu ya habían decidido que Spriggan era Shido o Kirito, Lizbeth y las demás se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de parte de Enjuu ya que era igual a la respuesta que Asuna había dicho. Al no haber más respuestas por parte de Lizbeth, Silica o Sinon decidieron ir junto a los chicos para acabar este juego.

― ¿Lograron decidirse? ―pregunto Kirito, aunque debido al hechizo de Shido solo se escucho una voz grave.― _Tomar nota, no dejar que Shido vuelva a lanzar un hechizo sobre mí, odio esta voz_ ―se quejo mentalmente.

― Fufufu no deberían subestimarnos chicos, después de todo las tenemos a ellas ―Lizbeth señalo a Asuna y a Enjuu que se acercaban conversando lentamente, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho la pelirrosa.

― Parecen confiadas chicas, recuerden que es un solo intento―hablo Shido

― ¿Eh? Espera, nunca nos dijeron nada de un solo intento ―

La pelirrosa estaba a punto de golpear a uno de los Spriggan, hasta que el otro intervino diciendo que sería un poco injusto que siendo cinco chicas cada una tuviera un intento.

― Bien, Asuna diles la respuesta ―la pelirrosa seguía malhumorada por solo tener un intento.

― Bueno… ―la Undine volvió a mirar a los chicos para poder ver si habían cambiado de lugar o algo parecido.― ¿Mmm? ―se sorprendió de ver que ambos Spriggan le estaban sonriendo de la misma manera logrando ponerla un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Todo esta bien Asuna? ―pregunto Sinon al ver que la peliceleste no contestaba, antes parecía estar segura de su respuesta.

― Estoy bien… ¡Kirito-kun es el de la izquierda y Shido-san es el de la derecha! ― grito apresuradamente Asuna sorprendiendo a todos.

Las chicas fueron las mas sorprendidas debido a que era lo contrario a lo que Asuna había dicho minutos antes.

― ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Asuna-san? ―la pelirrosa no sabía que decirle.― Esa respuesta es… ―.

― Incorrecta… ―interrumpió Shido quitando el hechizo, él se encontraba a la izquierda y Kirito a la derecha, posiciones que Asuna había dicho anteriormente.

― Uff… lo siento chicas parece que se equivocaron ―mencionó Kirito, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de que se hubieran equivocado, de pensar en lo que Liz le hubiese pedido que haga era lo suficiente para hacerlo temblar.― Parece que ganamos, supongo que podemos pedir lo que queramos también ―

― ¡Un momento! ―exclamó la pelirrosa captando la atención de todos.― Reunión de chicas, Enjuu-san tu también ―arrastrando a la peliblanca las cinco chicas formaron un circulo a petición de Lizbeth.

― ¿Qué pasa Lizbeth? ―pregunto Sinon

― Asuna esa respuesta no era la que nos dijiste, ¿Paso algo? ―pregunto la pelirrosa

― Lo siento chicas, cuando los mire nuevamente me puse nerviosa y termine diciendo la respuesta que no era ―se disculpó Asuna, debido a su error habían perdido el juego y tendrían que hacer lo que los chicos quisieran.

― ¿De verdad apostaron de esa manera? ―pregunto Enjuu un poco confusa, conociendo a Shido solo habría apostado en caso de que las chicas ganaran.

― A decir verdad Shido-san solo menciono que pasaría si nosotras ganábamos ―

― Es justo como dice Silica, nunca acordamos que pasaría si nosotras perdíamos―respaldo la pelirrosa.― Ademas estoy segura que Kirito hizo algo para que Asuna se equivocara ―

― Te dije que no sabrían reconocernos ―

― Lo se, tenías razón―para molestia de Kirito, Shido había tenido la razón y las chicas no lograron descubrirlos.

― Pensé que Asuna-san te reconocería fácilmente Kirito ―dijo Klein

― Quizas si me hubiera transformado en Kirito lo hubieran reconocido por eso cambie nuestra apariencia completa ―dijo Shido mirando a las chicas.― Nunca dijimos nada sobre si las chicas perdían, ¿Qué tanto estarán discutiendo? ―

― Espera… ¡¿No van a pedirles nada a las chicas?! ¡Es una oportunidad de oro! ―Klein estaba incrédulo por lo que Shido había dicho.― Si fuera yo habría tantas cosas que quisiera hacer ―

― ¿…? No se que estarás pensando, pero te recuerdo que una amiga mía esta junto a ellas así que cálmate un poco ―Kirito se sorprendió del tono de voz que Shido había usado,

― Tranquilo viejo, era solo una broma. No es como si pudiera hacer algo tampoco, las chicas me golpearían ―

Debido a que las chicas seguían conversando a Shido se le ocurrió otra idea para molestarlas un poco, aunque se arriesgaba a que Enjuu se moleste y lo mande a volar nuevamente.

― ¿Qué piensan? ―pregunto Shido al Spriggan y al Salamander luego de explicarles su plan.

― No estoy seguro Shido, las chicas podrían tomarlo mal ―

― Vamos Kirito no seas aburrido, yo me apunto. Sería una venganza por todos los golpes que recibí de Lizbeth-san ―

― Luego de esto las chicas van a estar molestas con nosotros Klein ―dijo Kirito en un intento de persuadirlo, si bien la idea de Shido le intereso un poco pensaba que las chicas podrían tomarlo mal.

― Bien Kirito tu vas, te mando un mensaje con el hechizo que se utiliza ―le dijo Shido tras haber recibido el asentimiento de parte de ambos.

― Bien esperemos que esto resulte y las chicas no se molesten―aun con un poco de duda Kirito empezó a recitar el hechizo

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando sobre que hacer con respecto al juego perdido, una explosión de humo interrumpió sus pensamientos debido a que abarco gran parte del valle donde se encontraban.

Cuando el humo se despejo se pudo ver una silueta de dos metros de alto, tenía la apariencia de un ángel negro encapuchado que no dejaba ver el rostro. Poseía cuatro brazos en cada lado y dos alas negras. En las manos de arriba del todo no lleva ningún arma, mientras que en las tres que siguen abajo lleva una hoz en cada mano.

― Ese no es… ―

― Si, el Boss del piso 35 de Aincrad―interrumpió Kirito a Klein que seguía viendo al Boss que no lograron derrotar cuando estuvieron atrapados en SAO.

― _Pensar que el monstruo que invocaría seria este, que cruel es el destino_ ―fueron los pensamientos de Shido al ver el monstruo que Kirito había dado forma, aunque no poseía la fuerza del Boss original tampoco era tan débil como un simple espejismo, para suerte de Shido sabía como acabar rápidamente con ese hechizo.

Por el lado de las chicas al principio entraron en pánico sobretodo Asuna, que era la que estuvo en primera línea el día que todo el grupo que se había formado para derrotar al Boss fuera casi aniquilado, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que era un hechizo espejo del dúo Spriggan.

― Kirito-kun esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, prepárense chicas ―comando Asuna mientras sacaba rápidamente su estoque, seguido de Lizbeth que preparo su martillo y Sinon que tenía su arco listo.

― Enjuu-san necesitaremos de tu ayuda para… ¿Enjuu-san? ―llamo Asuna nuevamente al ver que la peliblanca no respondía.― ¿Enjuu-san? ―por más que la peliceleste la llamaba no respondía.

Al ver a la criatura frente a ella, la respiración de la peliblanca se hizo más fuerte, callo de rodillas poniendo sus manos en su cabeza preocupando a todas las demás.

―No… No… Por…. Porqué…. Porqué él―murmuraba la peliblanca, murmullos que las chicas no entendían.

― ¿Enjuu-san? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?―Asuna no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que tuvo que esquivar un ataque del monstruo que se acerco a donde estaba Enjuu, que seguía arrodillada mirando el suelo.

― ¡Enjuu-san muévete! ―advirtió Sinon disparando una flecha

― ¡Nooo! ¡Vete! ¡Por favor no te acerques! ¡Kyaaa!―se escucho la voz desesperada de Enjuu para sorpresa de todos que no lograban entender el porque el cambio de humor de la CaitSith.

El monstruo ataco rápidamente con sus tres pares de brazos a la asustada CaitSith que seguía arrodillada . Todos se sorprendieron cuando el monstruo se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la peliblanca para luego transformarse en un estallido de luces. El monstruo había sido derrotado rápidamente.

― ¡Enjuu! ―Shido se acerco y abrazo rápidamente a su amiga que seguía con las manos en la cabeza gritando.― ¡Enjuu! ¡Soy Shido! ¡Mírame Enjuu! ¡Soy yo! ¡Shido! ―el peliceleste siguió hablándole, tratando de calmarla durante un par de minutos. Minutos en lo que nadie sabía que era lo que había pasado.

― ¿Shido?... ¿En serio eres tu Shido? ―preguntaba una y otra vez la peliblanca sujetando la bufanda que Shido tenía.― Soy yo Enjuu, tranquila ―acto seguido la abrazo para que se terminara de calmar.―Shido… ¡Shido!―la peliblanca abrazo con fuerza al peliceleste mientras lloraba en su pecho.

El peliceleste cargo en brazos a Enjuu y se dirigió a Asuna que todavía seguía sorprendida por todo lo que había visto.

― Señorita Asuna discúlpenme si las moleste por la broma que hice anteriormente, señorita Lizbeth lamento haber caído sobre usted espero me disculpe… Por favor despídanme de Kirito, nos vemos―acto seguido desplegó sus alas y se fue volando con Enjuu en brazos.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―pregunto Kirito cuando se acerco a las chicas que todavía no sabían que había sucedido.

― ¡¿Qué que paso?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! Como se te ocurre crear ese tipo de monstruos ― una furiosa Lizbeth arremetió contra Kirito por la broma anterior.

― Oye tranquila, no fue solo mi culpa lo sabes ademas se suponía que esto iba a ser un juego ―trato de defenderse Kirito.― La broma salio mal Kirito, Enjuu se asusto muchísimo ―dijo Sinon.

― Pero eso no debería ser posible, el monstruo que Kirito creó era del viejo Aincrad no se puede haber asustado a menos que… ―

― Ellos también hayan estado atrapados en SAO―termino de explicar Kirito interrumpiendo a Klein.

― Kirito-kun parece que ellos dos también son sobrevivientes de SAO ―

― Es lo más probable, parece que ver al monstruo recordó algo que paso hace dos años ―

― Ya veo, pero ¡Kirito-kun! ―Asuna se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Kirito.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Kirito inconscientemente.― ¿Asuna-san? ―Kirito se encontraba un poco asustado debido a la mirada que Asuna le estaba dando.

― Creo que fuiste muy malo al crear ese tipo de monstruo después de lo que paso en SAO ¿Acaso querías que nosotras también nos asustáramos? ―dijo mientras ponía mas fuerza en sus brazos.

― ¿Eh? No para nada… esa no era mi intención… se los juro chicas ―un Kirito nervioso retrocedía poco a poco de las chicas que se acercaban con sus armas desenfundadas.― _Tomar nota, si me encuentro nuevamente con Shido no dejar que haga una de sus bromas_ ―fueron los pensamiento de Kazuto mientras trataba de huir de las chicas, esquivando unas cuantas flechas de Sinon.

― Como siempre nadie me toma en cuenta… ―un derrotado Klein solo se sentó apoyado en un árbol viendo la singular persecución de su amigo.― _Ojala fuera tan popular como Kirito_ ―

* * *

Después de separarse de Asuna y los demás, Shido siguió volando hacia el teletransportador que los llevaría hacia el piso 35 del nuevo Aincrad lugar donde se encontraba la casa de ambos.

Shido entro a la casa con Enjuu en brazos que se había calmado durante el viaje.

― ¿Ya estas mejor Enjuu? ―

― Si, creo que sí pero… quiero seguir en esta posición ―respondió Enjuu. Shido rió un poco por la petición de su amiga y se recostó en una hamaca abrazándola.

― Nos quedaremos así el tiempo necesario… escucha lo siento, no pensé que Kirito crearía a ese monstruo ―

― No te preocupes, se que no fue tu culpa y dudo que Kirito-san supiera de lo que paso aquella vez ―

―Enjuu debes entender que ya no estamos en SAO, es solo un videojuego normal. No pasara nada si nuestro HP llega a cero―

―Lo se y lo entiendo de verdad, pero al ver a ese monstruo nuevamente recordé que tú estaba a punto de… ni siquiera quiero recordarlo―Enjuu se abrazo con mas fuerza hacia Shido al recordar brevemente el duro combate que tuvieron ambos aquel día.

― Tranquila ―Shido acariciaba la cabeza de Enjuu en un intento de calmarla.― No dejare que te pase nada. Te lo dije ¿no? ―pregunto Shido ante la mirada desconcertante de Enjuu que no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

― Voy a protegerte Enjuu ya sea en el mundo virtual o en el mundo real, no dejare que te vuelva a pasar algo ―le susurro Shido a su oído logrando calmar a Enjuu rápidamente.

― Shido, lo había olvidado―levanto la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.― Nuestra promesa hecha luego de salir de SAO ―Shido pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro junto a un leve rastro de lágrimas.

― Lo sé, no olvides cosas como esa tonta ―el peliceleste golpeo gentilmente a su amiga que se disculpo rápidamente.― Salgamos un rato, nos ayudara a despejarnos un poco. Me desconectare y voy a recogerte ―dijo Shido luego de unos minutos.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ¿No tenías que ir a tu trabajo?―

― No te preocupes, llamare al idiota y le diré que ocurrió algo. ¿Qué dices? Iremos donde quieras ―

― No deberías decirle eso a Hanz-san, ademas me ha dicho que últimamente te estas tomando mucho días libres durante el mes ―le regaño la peliblanca.

― Vamos fue idea de él que yo estuviera en recuperación cuando no lo necesitaba, no es como si pudiera despedirme tampoco ―dijo Shido desplegando el menú del juego.― Te veo en un rato…―

―Ok, te espero…―Enjuu vio como el estado de Shido cambiaba a offline.― _Desearía que me mostraras ese tipo de expresión en el mundo real_ ― fueron los pensamientos de Enjuu al ver la sonrisa de Shido.

* * *

― Kirito-kun ¿Cómo crees que este Enjuu-san? ―pregunto Asuna apoyado en su hombro. Luego de que las chicas castigaran a Kirito todos se dirigieron a la casa de Asuna en el piso 22 del Nuevo Aincrad.

― No lo se, pero si sufrió algo en el viejo Aincrad dudo que este bien… ―

― ¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa? ―pregunto Lizbeth que se encontraba sentada junto a Silica.

― Oye como iba a saber que ella fue una sobreviviente de SAO, la mayoría de esos jugadores no volvieron a entrar a un videojuego ―se defendió

― Sabemos que no fue tu intención Kirito-san pero para que Enjuu-san se haya puesto de esa forma, algo grave tuve que haberle pasado ―hablo Silica que jugaba con Pina.

― Lo lamento ―Kirito derrotado solo se disculpo nuevamente y mentalmente deseo que de verdad estuviera bien, tanto él como las chicas sabían muy bien los miedos que hubo haber generado SAO cuando estuvieron atrapados por mas de dos años.

― No deja de preocuparme Enjuu-san, espero que en realidad este bien… ―dijo Asuna que se acerco a la ventana a ver a noche estrellada en el nuevo Aincrad.


	2. Los misteriosos jugadores de ALO II

**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara

* * *

— hablando — hablando

 _— pensamientos — pensamientos (incluyen recuerdos)_

* * *

―… en pocas palabras debemos acabar con el mayor número de monstruos posibles antes del tiempo límite ―termino de explicar Kirito.

En ALO se estaban implementando diversos eventos semanales con una gran recompensa, ahora que Kirito se había trazado como meta acabar Aincrad de una vez por todas les dijo a los demás sobre el evento donde podrían ganar diversos ítem para las futuras peleas contra los jefes de piso.

― Aunque hay algo que todavía me parece extraño ―dijo Kirito dejando expectantes a los demás.― El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos―

― ¿15 minutos? ¿No creen que es mucho tiempo? ―

― Asuna tiene razón, debe haber una razón por la cual nos den tanto tiempo―se escucho la voz de Sinon que acababa de llegar.

― Sinon si pudiste venir ―dijo Asuna corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

― Si, al final postergaron los exámenes del instituto así que decidí aceptar la invitación de Kirito para el evento―

― Con la ayuda de Sinon tendremos más posibilidades de completar el evento ―dijo Kirito mirando a la CaithSith peliceleste que solo atino a devolverle la sonrisa.― Bien, creo que es hora de irnos ―

El grupo entero se dirigió volando hacía el coliseo que era donde se desarrollaría el evento

― Por cierto Onii-chan ¿Dónde conseguiste tanta información sobre el evento? ―

― Pues hace varias semanas me encontré con cierta informadora que no había visto hace mucho tiempo ―comento Kirito para generar dudas de casi todas las chicas, menos de Asuna que ya se hacía una idea de quien era.

― Kirito-kun ¿No me digas que es…? ―

― Así es Asuna, me encontré con Argos aquí en ALO ―

Argos era una informadora de SAO que se caracterizaba por tener unos bigotes en sus mejillas, ella ayudo a Kirito con información sobre varias misiones y fue gracias a ella que consiguió la espada Elucidator.

― ¿Argos-san, la mejor informadora de todo SAO? ―pregunto una sorprendida Lizbeth y no era para mas, Silica, Klein también estaban sorprendidos de que Kirito haya conocido a Argos.

― La misma, la semana pasada estaba haciendo una misión en solitario cuando alguien me llamó por detrás, al principio no la reconocí ya que tenía su capucha habitual pero cuando dijo mi apodo supe que era ella ―termino de explicar Kirito dando a entender a los demás que era una gran compañera de su amigo.

― No sabía que eras tan amigo de Argos-san, ¿No lo crees Asuna? ―pregunto Lizbeth a su amiga en un intento de molestar a ambos.

― ¿Eh?... Bueno la primera vez que conocí a Kirito-kun estaba en un grupo con Argos-san, así que suponía que se conocían hace tiempo ―

― Conocí a Argos en la beta de SAO y se convirtió en mi informadora personal cuando empezó el juego―

― ¿Entonces fue ella la que te dio información sobre este nuevo evento? ―pregunto Sinon

― Si, Argos me dio toda la información del evento también me dijo que no se iba a poder conectar durante un tiempo ―dijo Kirito mientras trataba de recordar las palabras de su compañera.

― Si logramos conseguir el primer lugar le daremos las gracias a Argos-san ―

Kirito dirigía al grupo volando ya que era el único que conocía la ubicación exacta del coliseo. Después de unos cuantos minutos lograron visualizar una estructura circular similar al anfiteatro de la época romana.

― Así que este es el coliseo ― Silica veía la gran estructura sorprendida.― No sabía que lo habían construido al final del bosque, hemos pasado algunas veces por aca y no logramos ver nada ―

― Es casi parecido al lugar donde se llevo a acabo el torneo del mejor espadachín de ALO ―

― Bueno chicos iré con el NPC a registrar al grupo, los veo luego ―dijo Kirito antes de irse junto con Asuna y Yui.

* * *

El evento dio inicio una hora después de la llegada de Kirito y su grupo, varios grupos participaron en el evento mas no pudieron superar la marca de 8 monstruos hecha por el general Eugene y su grupo.

― Bien chicos prepárense, luego de este grupo nos toca a nosotros. Yui ¿Has calculado como va la tabla de puntuación? ―pregunto Kirito a su hija.― Si papa, el grupo que esta primero es de él general Eugene con 8 monstruos, luego sigue el equipo de Sakuya con 6 monstruos ―

― No creí que Sakuya-san supiera del evento y no me haya dicho nada ―exclamo una molesta Leafa

― No puedes culparla ya que ahora te has alejado del grupo de los Sylph ―

― Si lo se ―respondió.― Pero un poco de información no hubiera estado mal ―termino de decir Leafa aun con un puchero en su rostro.

― Parece que ya nos toca, ya quiero probar el poder de mi nueva katana ―un ansioso Klein no podía contener la emoción de participar en el evento.

― ¡Vamos por el primer premio! ―animo Kirito a los demás dirigiéndose al centro del coliseo.

Doce minutos después de haber iniciado su participación, el grupo de Kirito había logrado acabar con 7 monstruos casi igualando la marca del grupo del general Eugene.

― No creí que estuviera tan difícil ―murmuraba Kirito bloqueando un ataque con ambas espadas.― Sinon a la derecha ayuda a Liz... ―

― Liz, Leafa retrocedan un momento ―alerto Sinon cargando un ataque mágico de varias flechas a la vez.

― ¡Kirito-kun solo nos queda un minuto! ―alerto Asuna desde el otro lado del campo

― Bien todos juntos… Klein, Silica, Liz encárguense del monstruo de la derecha… Asuna y Sinon del monstruo de la izquierda ― comando Kirito a sus amigos.― Leafa tu conmigo, vamos por el del centro ―

― Cuidado papa, va a activar una habilidad ―advirtió Yui posada en su hombro recibiendo un asentimiento de su papa.

Kirito bloqueo el ataque del monstruo logrando hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente para que Leafa activara una skill física acabándolo.

― ¡…! ― se escucho el sonar de la campana indicando el final del tiempo. Kirito volteo a ver a sus amigos que le sonreían y asentían dándole a entender que habían logrado acabar con el monstruo que estaban peleando.

― ¿Yui como nos fue? ―pregunto el pelinegro a su hija.― Van primeros en la tabla al matar a 9 monstruos ―respondió una feliz Yui volando alrededor de él.

― Perfecto, ahora solo faltaría esperar a los demás grupos―dijo llegando Klein que había escuchado la respuesta de Yui junto a los demás.

El grupo de Kirito se dirigió donde estaban los demás grupos que ya habían participado encontrándose con el general Eugene y Sakuya, que aprovecho la situación para coquetear con Kirito para molestia de las chicas.

Grupo tras grupo fueron pasando al evento pero ninguno pudo superar la marca del grupo de Kirito, la mayoría solo podía acabar co monstruos estando incluso por debajo del grupo del general Eugene.

― Solo queda un grupo mas papa ― informo la pequeña pixie.

― ¿Solo dos personas? Jaja creo que ya ganamos el primer lugar ―dijo Klein al ver al ultimo grupo entrar al campo.

― Bueno quizás logren sorprendernos un poco ―respondió el pelinegro.

― ¿Piensan pelear con esas capuchas? ―

― Solo he conocido a una persona que ha querido luchar de esa forma ―dijo Kirito mirando disimuladamente a Asuna, esta al darse cuenta solo aparto la mirada riendo un poco.

― Bueno ahí vienen los primeros… ¿Eh? ¡¿Dos espadas?! ― grito un sorprendido Klein atrayendo la atención de los demás miembros del grupo.― Creí que el único loco que usaba dos espadas era Kiri… ¡Puah! ―no pudo terminar de hablar debido a una patada de Kirito.

― No he visto a otro jugador utilizar dos espadas, será interesante ver como les va ―aunque pareciera tranquilo, el pelinegro estaba emocionado de encontrar a otro jugador que también utilizara dos espadas.

* * *

― Increíble… ―fue lo único que pudo mencionar Kirito. No podía creer lo buenos que eran, ambos ya habían acabado con 5 monstruos en la mitad de tiempo.

― Su trabajo en equipo es uno de los mejores que he visto ―Sinon igual de sorprendido no podía dejar de ver el combate.

― Tiene razón Sinon es como si estuvieran conectados o ven lo que el otro ve ―dijo una Asuna también sorprendida.

― No es solo eso, es también su propia habilidad. La chica equipa su arco cuando ve que se están acercando mucho al chico y equipa sus dagas cuando están cerca de ella ―

― Kirito-kun no te olvides del chico también, su habilidad con ambas espadas es casi perfecta y usa su alta velocidad para atacar a varios monstruos a la vez, siempre evitando que golpeen a la chica ―

― Es muy impresionante y todo. ¿Cómo saben que uno de ellos es una chica? ―pregunto Klein.

― Por la falda que esta utilizando, aun si esta usando un abrigo completo con capucha al momento de pelear se puede ver un poco su falda y si no me equivoco creo que es de la raza CaitSith ―

― Como se esperaba de una francotiradora, tienes buenos ojos ― las palabras del pelinegro lograron sonrojar un poco a su amiga que volvió a dirigir su mirada al combate.

― Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Han visto si han utilizado pociones o algún hechizo de curación?―preguntó Lizbeth luego de una pausa, a un lado se veía a Klein tirado en el suelo con el HP en rojo al tratar de jugarle una broma a la pelirrosa.

― No creo que hayan utilizado algún hechizo ya que lo hubiéramos visto… las pociones se pueden usar rápidamente por lo que no me sorprendería no verlos ―explicó Sinon.

― Papa el grupo que sigue peleando ya acabó con 9 monstruos y les quedan 2 minutos ―

― Es frustrante saber que solo dos personas lograron ganarnos ―

* * *

Todos en el coliseo veían asombrados como ambos jugadores seguían peleando con los monstruos, la velocidad del chico asombraba a muchos de ellos los cuales lo comparaban con la velocidad de la _Sanadora Impetuosa_ o incluso con la de _Zekken_. Pero no solo era el chico el que se ganaba la atención del público la pequeña jugadora también tenía una gran habilidad con el arco, disparos precisos directo al rostro de los monstruos para dejarlos vulnerables a los ataques del chico, en pocas palabras la mayoría estaba absorto debido al gran trabajo en equipo que tenían ambos jugadores

― Bueno parece que se acabo ― dijo el chico con un leve dejo de cansancio. ― Es raro que seas tú la que invite a un evento con tanta gente ―

― Quería ganar los ítem del primer lugar, hay varías cosas que quiero probar ―respondió la pequeña chica con un puchero.― Ademas con estas capuchas nadie nos reconocerá, y nos podemos evitar preguntas―

― ¿Si sabes lo que pasa con los ganadores de un evento tan raro como este? ―pregunto su amigo solo para ver la mirada confundida de su compañera.― Debí suponerlo, bueno será mejor que te prepares para dar tu mejor sonrisa jajaja…― al escuchar la risa de su amigo la chica ya se hacía una idea de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación para su mala suerte.

* * *

― No puedo creer que un grupo de dos personas nos hayan ganado a nosotros 7, moh esto es muy molesto ―

― Bueno si alguien se hubiese empeñado en subir sus stats de mazo para poder pelear en vez de armas hubiéramos logrado matar a mas monstruos ―menciono Kirito

― De haberlo hecho quisiera saber quien hubiese estado cuidando tus espadas, idiota ―replico Lizbeth mirando de forma molesta a su amigo.

― No sirve de nada estar peleando, miren ya están subiendo los chicos que ganaron ―dijo Asuna logrando calmar la pelea de su novio y de su amiga.

― ¿Piensan seguir con esas capuchas? ―pregunto una Lizbeth todavía molesta.

― No creo, en estos eventos siempre se toma una foto de los ganadores para ponerlo en la plaza central ―explico Asuna.― ¡Miren! Ya se están quitando las capuchas ―

― Veamos quien es el jugador que también usa dos espadas para pelear ―dijo un Kirito emocionado, no podía esperar para poder retarlo.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante de quienes eran esos dos misteriosos jugadores que habían aparecido para el evento, la emoción crecía entre el público cuando se quitaron su capucha al mismo tiempo que un cristal flotaba sobre ellos tomando una foto y visualizándola en lo que parecía un monitor.

Solo un grupo se quedo en silencio al descubrir la identidad de ambos jugadores ya que los habían visto previamente hace poco mas de un par de semanas.

― ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Kirito-kun ellos no son…? ―

― Son los chicos que conocimos hace dos semanas ―

― Tienen razón, son… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ―pregunto un confundido Klein.

― El chico se llamaba Shido-san… ―

Todo el grupo volteo al escuchar esa voz que parecía avergonzada, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Lizbeth tratando de no mirar al chico que estaba siendo fotografiado por el cristal como ganador del evento junto a su compañera.

― Interesante… ¿Recuerdas bien su nombre no Lizbeth? ― pregunto Sinon molestando un poco a su amiga, era la primera vez que la veía avergonzada y no desaprovecharía la ocasión para poder devolver todas las bromas que le hizo.

― N..No es eso, solo lo recuerdo porque choco contra mí debido a que ustedes no me avisaron a tiempo―

― Iré a saludar a Enjuu-san, debemos disculparnos por lo que paso ―dijo Asuna mientras extendía sus alas y se dirigía a la salida del coliseo.

― Vamos todos ―animo Lizbeth.― Ah, menos tú Kirito ya sabemos lo que le hiciste a Enjuu la semana pasada ―

― Ey, que no es mi culpa. ¡Como iba a saber que eran sobrevivientes de SAO! ―grito Kirito tratando de defenderse mientras seguía a las chicas.

* * *

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos iban a tomar una foto? Las capuchas al final no sirvieron de nada… ¡Deja de reírte Shido! ― la pequeña peliblanca golpeaba a su amigo que no dejaba de reír.

― Vamos no te molestes Enjuu, ademas no eran necesarias las capuchas ― respondió Shido dejando de reír al notar el puchero de su amiga.

― El punto era que nadie supiera quienes eramos… ah ya no importa ―Enjuu se rindió de tratar de razonar con su amigo al ver que nuevamente empezaba a reír.

― ¡Enjuu-san! ―

Ambos jugadores se detuvieron al ver que alguien llamaba a la peliblanca, al ver a sus espaldas pudieron ver a una undine volando mientras se acercaba hacía donde se escontraban.

― Es Asuna… ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí? ―pregunto Enjuu recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su amigo.

― No tenía idea, pero me ahorra el tratar de buscarlos nuevamente ―

― ¿Cuándo vas a preguntarle por ella? ―

― No puedo solamente ir y preguntarle, sería raro. Solo debo tener un par de encuentros más con ellos y listo ―respondió Shido.― Aunque hubiera sido genial si te estuviese llamado otra persona, estaría feliz de que conozcas a mas gente ―

― ¿Mm…? Eso no pasará, sabes que tartamudeo mucho cuando hablo con los chicos y no puedo seguir el tema de conversación de las demás chicas ―

― Cuando vayas a la universidad vas a tener que empezar a conocer mas gente, no estaría mal que empezaras a dejar tu timidez ―le reprocho Shido colocando una mano en su cabeza.― Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo ¿si? ―

Ambos chicos dejaron de hablar cuando notaron a Asuna y a los demás cerca de ellos.

― ¿Enjuu-san? ―pregunto tímidamente Asuna, preguntándose si quizás se habían olvidado de ella.

― Hola Asuna-san, no esperaba encontrarla por aquí ―respondió el saludo la peliblanca dejando un poco mas tranquila a Asuna.

― Hola señorita Asuna, ¿Cómo esta? ―pregunto Shido interviniendo en la conversación.

― Hola Shido-san, solo quería venir a felicitarlos por haber ganado el evento ―felicito Asuna al dúo mientras Kirito y los demás los saludaban.

― Oh era eso, ¿Nos vieron? Con Enjuu nos pareció fácil el evento ― respondió Shido abrazando un poco a la pequeña CaitSith que estaba completamente sonrojada.

― S..Si fu..fue muy fa..fácil ―la sonrojada CaitSith no podía dejar de tartamudear al seguir abrazada por su amigo, que viendo la reacción de su amiga la soltó para que se calmara.

― ¿Fácil? A nosotros se nos complico para acabar con 9 de esas cosas ―intervino Lizbeth, arrepintiéndose rápidamente ya que al ver a Shido nuevamente se escondiendo detrás de Asuna.

― ¿También participaron? Lo siento no pude ver su pelea, llegamos exacto para nuestro turno. Si lograron acabar con 9 de los monstruos significa que quedaron en según lugar, creo que el premio era ítem raros para la fabricación de armas y armaduras ―

― ¿Premio por el segundo…? ―

― ¿Ítem raros para fabricar armas y armaduras? ¿Estás seguro que había premio por el segundo lugar? ―interrumpió Lizbeth a Asuna tratando de confirmar lo que Shido había dicho.

― Si, los premios eran para los tres primeros lugares pero solo se da la información del segundo y tercer premio ―

― Entonces debemos ir por el premio, ¡Ya vuelvo chicos! ―Lizbeth rápidamente desplegó sus alas y se fue volando hacía el coliseo seguida de Silica.

― Espera… ―trato de detenerla Shido mas Lizbeth ya se había ido.― Le iba a decir que no era necesario ir al coliseo, al líder del grupo debió haberle llegado un mensaje con el premio ganado. ¿No sabían como funcionaba el evento? ―

― Bueno parece que a nuestro informador se le olvidaron algunas cosas ¿No es así Onii-chan? ―dijo Leafa atrayendo la mirada de Shido que no sabía quien era.― Por cierto me llamo Leafa, Onii-chan y Asuna-san me hablaron de ustedes, dos jugadores que también estuvieron atrapados en SAO ―saludo Leafa a ambos jugadores sin notar la mirada de Shido.

― Cierto se me olvidaba, me disculpo con Enjuu-san por lo que paso la otra vez ―Asuna se inclino ligeramente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras para sorpresa de ambos.

― Oh era eso, no se preocupe en realidad Enjuu esta bien ―dijo Shido tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

― De verdad lo siento sabemos que para muchos fue difícil lo que paso en SAO y… ―

― ¡Shidoo! ― se escucho un grito a lo lejos interrumpiendo a Asuna.― Era mentira lo del segundo lugar ―dijo Lizbeth cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del spriggan.

― Te fuiste antes de que terminara de hablar, no era necesario ir al coliseo nuevamente ya que el líder del grupo tiene el premio ―explico Shido.

Cuando la pelirrosa logro calmarse pudo notar lo cerca que se encontraba del peliceleste, los recuerdos de aquel día que choco contra ella volvieron a su mente y no ayudaba que recordara con lujos de detalle la posición en la que se encontraban.

― Ya veo, siento haberte gritado ―se disculpo la pelirrosa para sorpresa de todos, y risas de Kirito y Klein al poder ver a su amiga avergonzada.

― No hay problema, como seguía diciendo señorita Asuna no es nada importante la verdad ―

― Pero si es importante, nosotros también somos sobrevivientes de SAO y… ―

― ¿Sobrevivientes de SAO? Creo que esta equivocada ―interrumpió esta vez Shido

― ¿Eh? Pero… el monstruo que Kirito-kun creo era un boss del piso 35 de Aincrad, solo pueden haberlo visto cuando quedamos atrapados ―trato de explicar Asuna.

― Es cierto que el monstruo es de SAO, pero se olvida que antes de esa tragedia se pudo jugar SAO sin ningún tipo de incidentes

― ¿Te refieres a la beta? De ser así yo participe en ella y no recuerdo haberlo visto―

― Entonces debes saber que la información sobre que se exploro hasta el piso 9 es falsa…―menciono Shido para sorpresa de Kirito.

— ¿Estas diciendo que se logro explorar el piso 10? —pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro, los demás al grupo al no haber participado en la beta no pudieron opinar nada al respecto por lo que se limitaron a ser espectadores. — Incluso si fuera cierto no explica el hecho de que aquel boss apareciera —

— No se como habrá sido en la versión final pero en la beta había algunos bugs que te llevaban a calabozos secretos, en uno de ellos se encontraba aquel boss —explicaba lentamente Shido. — Cuando luchamos en la beta no pudimos vencerlo, de solo pensar en que hubiese pasado si estuviéramos en SAO, bueno ¿no puedes culparla por asustarse no lo crees? —

Al terminar la explicación de Shido la mayoría no pudo decir nada, si bien la mayoría de jugadores que lograron sobrevivir terminaron por generar un pequeño trauma a los videojuegos no pensaron que también había afectado a personas que no hayan estado encerradas.

Kirito y los demás estaban tan concentrados pensando en las palabras que había dicho Shido que no se percataron de la mirada molesta que Enjuu le dirigía.

— Ya veo... pero aun así, me vuelvo a disculpar por lo que paso aquel día—

― Asuna, el que debería disculparse es Kirito, él fue el idiota que hizo esa ilusión ―

― Disculpe señorita Lizbeth pero creo que primeramente fue mi culpa, y convencí a Kirito para jugarles una broma ―intervino Shido para mala suerte de la pelirrosa que no pudo decir nada mas y se posiciono junto a Sinon.

― Aunque lo que Shido dice es verdad, siento mucho lo que paso Enjuu-san ―

― P..Por favor levante la cabeza Kirito-san ―pidió Enjuu un poco avergonzada de ser el centro de atención.― No es culpa suya ni de nadie ―

― Bueno dejando de lado ese tema no sabía que Shido usara también dos espadas, me sorprendió mucho verlo pelear así… creí que el único idiota era Kirito― dijo Klein cambiando totalmente el tema de discusión, llevándose un golpe cortesía de su amigo pelinegro.

― ¿Así que Kirito también utiliza dos espadas? ―

― Si, aunque no es tan bueno como tú ―declaró la pelirrosa para molestia del pelinegro.

― Jajaja será cuestión de comprobarlo aunque será en otro momento nos tenemos que ir ―

― A..adi...adiós a todos, adiós Asuna-san ―se despidió nerviosa la CaitSith blanca.

― Adiós Shido-san, Enjuu-san reunámonos nuevamente para una misión ―despidió Asuna

― Claro no hay problema, por cierto señorita Asuna tengo una duda con respecto a usted, le molestaría que le pregunte algo ―dijo Shido sin voltear a ver a Asuna.

Al escuchar las palabras de Shido, Enjuu desplegó sus alas y alzo levemente el vuelo expectante a lo que podría pasar.

― Claro, ¿Cuál es la pregunta? ―

― En el monumento a los espadachines vi su nombre, ¿Es usted la que despejo el piso 27?―

― Oh… era… sí… unos amigos y yo fuimos y despejamos el piso ―respondió lentamente Asuna

― Ya veo… entonces debes conocerla ―respondió Shido, aunque lo ultimo fue mas bien un susurro.

― ¿Eh? ¿Conocer? ¿A quien?―

― ¿…? No es nada, esta hablando conmigo mismo ―fue lo último que dijo antes de alzar vuelo e irse junto a Enjuu.

El grupo vio al dúo irse hasta perderles de vista, Klein aprovecho que la pelirrosa estaba tan concentrada mirando el cielo que decidió jugarle una broma sino fuera porque reaccionó a tiempo dejándolo inconsciente.

― Que raro…―dijo Asuna confundiendo al grupo.― Creí haber escuchado que dijo que conocía a alguien ―

― ¿Mm…? No creerás que él conocía a alguno de los Sleeping Knights ¿o sí?―pregunto Lizbeth

― ¿Que? No, no creo que eso sea posible, ella… ella nunca mencionó a alguien más ―respondió lentamente Asuna, todavía recordaba el día que se había ido.

― Sabes que ella no quisiera verte triste Asuna ―dijo Kirito tomando su mano.

― Lo se…―se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.― Bien, veamos el premio que nos toco por el segundo lugar ―dijo Asuna recuperándose rápidamente, sabía que estar triste no iba a cambiar nada solo quedaba recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con su amiga.

* * *

― Entonces era cierto que la conocían ―

― Lo sé por fin podre saber donde esta, no quiero creer lo que escuche en aquel bar ―

― Pero… mentir de esa manera, no creo que… ―

― ¿De verdad vas a crear lo que dijeron esos tipos? No tiene sentido, sería mucho mas fácil si lograra comunicarme con alguien de su gremio pero no logro encontrarlos por ningún lado―

― Lo siento… ―se disculpo la peliblanca, sabía que era un tema delicado para su amigo.― ¿Cuándo vas a preguntarle a Asuna-san? ―

― La próxima vez que nos encontremos se lo preguntare… siento haberte hablado de esa manera ― se disculpo Shido abrazando levemente a la peliblanca.

― No te preocupes, pero todavía tenemos algo de que hablar ―dijo Enjuu deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándose un poco para confusión del peliceleste.― ¡¿Por qué tuviste que mencionar el hecho de participar en SAO?! ―

― Lo diré una y mil veces hasta que lo superes, SAO ya ha terminado… ―Shido no se inmuto ante las palabras de su amiga, aun cuando vio como algunas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

― No soy tan fuerte como tú, lo sabes muy bien. No puedo solo simular que nunca paso, en aquel juego tú... tú… ―

― En el juego estuve a punto de mo… ―

― ¡No lo digas! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ― interrumpió Enjuu.― Por favor… por favor no lo digas ― termino de decir en un susurro apenas audible.

Había sido suficiente, Shido solo pudo abrazarla para que se lograra calmar. Sabía que era una completa basura por recordarle lo que paso aquél día a su amiga, pero tenía que hacerlo no podía estar con ese miedo para siempre. Aún cuando él mismo le había prometido que la protegería de cualquier cosa, ambos sabían que para cumplir dicha promesa deberían estar juntos todo el tiempo, algo imposible tomando en cuenta que cada uno tenía sus propias responsabilidades.

― Odio que hagas eso… ―menciono Enjuu una vez que se logro calmar.― Logras hacerme enfadar fácilmente ―

― No es como si quisiera verte enfadada siempre, a veces das hasta miedo… ―trato de bromear Shido solo para ver la cara de póquer de Enjuu.― Lo siento… mal chiste―

― Se que es verdad que no puedo vivir recordando siempre el pasado… solo dame un poco mas de tiempo ―

― Sabes que no puedo negarte de nada… salgamos un momento, y antes que digas algo ya tome los turnos de madrugada de tres días… deberías estar triste ya que no podrás verme durante varios días ―mencionó Shido provocando las risas de Enjuu.

― Van a ser unos días muy tranquilos entonces ―menciono Enjuu provocando reclamos del peliceleste.― Veamos una película en tu casa… mis abuelos no estarán por unos días así que me quedare por un tiempo―pidió Enjuu recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

* * *

― _Onii-chan ayúdame a crear mi propia skill… ―_

Un día después del evento donde quedaron en segundo lugar, Leafa vino con esa extraña petición. Según palabras de su prima era porque en el evento se dio cuenta que hubieran podido acabar con más monstruos si hubiera tenido una skill propia como Asuna.

Debido a eso ambos primos estuvieron durante una semana calculando la cantidad de golpes, velocidad y distintos movimientos para poder crear la OSS que se ajustara al estilo de pelea de Leafa.

― ¿Entonces… estas lista para crear tu propia OSS? ―pregunto Lizbeth a Leafa que se encontraba recostada en el sofá. Todo el grupo a excepción de Klein y Sinon se encontraba en la casa de Asuna en Aincrad.

― Mmm… creo que sí, aunque solo pudo llegar a cinco golpes ―

― No esta nada mal Leafa, a mi me costo bastante crear mi OSS al principio ―dijo Asuna sentándose frente a ella.

― Aunque ahora tienes dos OSS y una de ellas es la más fuerte de todo ALO ― dijo Lizbeth recordando la OSS que Yuuki le había dejado.

― ¿Lista Leafa? ―pregunto Kirito al entrar a la casa.― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunto el pelinegro viendo como Leafa seguía recostada.

― ¿Eh? ―la rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de su primo hasta que vio a su hija correr hacía el.― Onii-chan… si, ya estoy lista ―respondió la rubia un poco decaída, siendo solo notada por las chicas presentes.

― Bueno entonces vamos ―el pelinegro salió con su hija en brazos seguido de las chicas.

* * *

― _Se que dije que le preguntaría a Asuna la próxima vez que nos encontráramos pero no pensé que sería tan pronto_ ―fueron los pensamientos de Shido.

El peliceleste se había encontrando inesperadamente con Kirito y todo su grupo justo en el lugar donde estaba esperando a Enjuu. Aunque trato de pasar desapercibido para su mala suerte Asuna logro verlo llamándolo casi al instante, ahora se encontraba sentado junto a las chicas viendo como Kirito y Leafa trataban de crear su OSS.

― Es raro que nos encontráramos aquí Shido-san ―

― Si, estaba esperando a Enjuu para ir a una misión ―contesto Shido un poco incomodo, estaba sentado entre Asuna y Lizbeth, la conversación iba por buen camino si no fuera porque cada vez que miraba a la pelirrosa esta volteaba la vista o conversaba de algo con Silica.― ¿Ella esta bien? ―pregunto en un susurro a la undine.

― ¿Mmm…? Jejeje Como decirlo… causaste una gran impresión cuando nos conocimos ―dijo Asuna para vergüenza de su amiga que solo atino a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

― ¿Sigue molesta por haber caído encima de usted? ―pregunto Shido recibiendo una negativa de la pelirrosa.― ¿Entonces? ¿Le molesta qué este aquí? Si quiere puedo irme a ot…―

― ¡No es eso! ―interrumpió la pelirrosa levantando el rostro.― Es solo que… el habernos conocido de esa manera es un poco incómodo―

― Ya veo… normalmente diría que solo tiene que olvidarlo pero creo que no servirá ―dijo el peliceleste viendo la reacción de la chica a su lado.― Fue una forma extraña de conocernos, por lo que hagamoslo de nuevo ―

El Spriggan se levanto y le tendió la mano a la pelirrosa para que también se levantara para confusión de las otras dos chicas presentes.

― Hola, me llamo Shido un gusto conocerte ―extendió su mano el peliceleste para sorpresa de las tres chicas presentes.― No puedo asegurar que funcione pero espero que recuerdo solo este momento cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ―

― Tienes razón, no creo que esto funcione… es muy tonto ―se río la pelirrosa, si bien la idea del Spriggan era extraña le conmovió que intentara ayudarla en olvidar ese incómodo momento.― Mi nombre es Lizbeth, la mejor herrera de todo ALO un gusto ― correspondió el saludo Lizbeth causando la risa del Spriggan.

― Ahora que me doy cuenta, si es un poco vergonzoso presentarse nuevamente ―el peliceleste retiro la mano rápidamente mientras trataba de no mirar a las chicas.― _Enjuu tiene razón, solo debería preguntarle a Asuna y no estar teniendo que actuar de esta manera_ ―

― ¿Oh? ¿Shido-san esta avergonzado? ―pregunto la pelirrosa tratando de molestar un poco al peliceleste.

* * *

El grupo ahora con Shido incluido siguió observando como el par de primos aún seguía tratando de crear la OSS de Leafa, ya habían pasado varios intentos en los que la rubia de una u otra forma terminaba equivocándose teniéndose que cancelar todo el ataque. Aunque ese tiempo lo aprovecharon las demás chicas para poder hablar con Shido de distintas historias que habían pasado.

―… y luego el anciano se transformo en una especie de calamar gigante…. Nunca me había desagradado tanto un calamar ―Lizbeth estaba contando la misión que hicieron en el fondo del mar, el día que estaban tratando de enseñarle a nadar a Leafa.

― Tranquila Liz ―intento calmar Asuna a su amiga.― Lo bueno es que otro NPC fue a ayudarnos sino habríamos muerto en esa misión―

― ¿Pasa algo Shido-san? ―pregunto la más pequeña del grupo viendo como el peliceleste no decía nada

― ¿Eh? No pasa nada señorita Silica, es solo que… ―

― Por cierto tengo una pregunta ―interrumpió la pelirrosa.― ¿Por qué nos llamas así? Agregando señorita antes de decir nuestros nombres ―

― Mmm… Si tuviera que responder diría que es algo que decía desde pequeño así que supongo que aún lo digo a veces ―contesto Shido

― A Enjuu-san no la llamas así ―indico Silica

― Si, con Enjuu es diferente nos conocemos hace varios años ― respondió Shido mirando como Leafa trataba de completar su OSS.― Es una buena combinación, si logran crear esa OSS varios jugadores van a querer comprarla―el peliceleste trataba de cambiar el giro de la conversación.

― ¿Eh? ―las chicas no esperaban el cambio de tema tan rápido.― Bueno Leafa-chan no creo que vaya a querer venderlo ―

― Ya veo, por cierto señorita Asuna tengo una pregunta que hacerle ―

― Claro Shido-san ¿De que se trata? Si es por la misión de la ballena te podemos decir donde es ―dijo Asuna pensando en la misión que no lograron superar.

― Gracias pero no es eso, quisiera preguntarle acerca de una persona ―

― Mmm… conozco a varias personas en ALO pero no soy muy buena para recordar nombres ¿Cómo se llama? ―

― Quizas se acuerde de este apodo… ―dijo Shido tratando de pensar las reacciones que generaría.― Zekken… estoy buscando a Yuuki―

― ¿Eh? ―fue lo único que salio de los labios de Asuna, definitivamente no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.


	3. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara

* * *

— hablando — hablando

 _— pensamientos — pensamientos (incluyen recuerdos)_

* * *

 _ **4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Duelo!**_

― ¡Ja! ―ambos Spriggan salieron disparados uno contra el otro, el duelo había comenzado.

Al estar a centímetros de chocar el peliceleste balanceo rápidamente su espada ascendentemente buscado una abertura, lastimosamente el pelinegro había previsto ese movimiento y en lugar de retroceder se movió un poco a la derecha mientras balanceaba su espada derecha diagonalmente.

― _**¡Clang!**_ ― el peliceleste rápidamente doblo la muñeca redireccionando el golpe que sirvió para bloquear el ataque de Kirito, logrando que este retrocediera por la fuerza aplicada.

El peliceleste dio un paso atrás para posicionarse nuevamente, momento que aprovecho Kirito que pateando el suelo se acerco rápidamente activando la skill _**Horizontal Square**_ con su espada izquierda. Cuando la punta de la espada estuvo a punto de golpear el cuerpo de Shido, este rápidamente bloqueo el primer golpe y pasando debajo del brazo extendido del pelinegro dio dos cortes rápidos en la espalda de este que debido a la velocidad de los cortes no pudo bloquearlos.

― Shido-san es bastante rápido ― dijo Leafa mientras veía el combate junto a las demás, aunque trataron de averiguar el motivo del duelo ninguno de los dos Spriggan estaba dispuesto a hablar.

― Lamento todo esto Asuna-san, aún cuando le dije que Shido no causaría problemas ― la pequeña CaithSith blanca también miraba el combate, preguntándose que fue lo que Kirito hizo para provocar a Shido a tener un duelo.

― Espero que esto no termine mal ―con una mirada preocupada Asuna vio como Kirito se levantaba y empuñaba nuevamente sus espadas en dirección a Shido, este solo desenvaino su segunda espada mientras esperaba el ataque del pelinegro.― Kirito-kun… ―

* * *

― _Espero que Shido se encuentre rápidamente con Asuna para que le pregunte sobre el paradero de Yuuki_ ―eran los pensamiento de la pequeña CaitSith blanca que se dirigía al punto de reunión que había quedado con Shido.

Aunque una parte de ella le decía a gritos que no lo ayudase a encontrarla otra parte de ella sabía que su amigo incluso sin ayuda la buscaría.― Él merece ser feliz… ―se podía notar la tristeza que sentía al decir aquellas palabras.

Después de varios minutos volando Enjuu pude ver el lugar donde se reuniría con Shido, al acercarse pudo ver a su amigo apoyado en un árbol pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no se encontraba solo sino que estaba junto al grupo de Kirito.

― _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_ ―rápidamente incremento la velocidad para saber que era ese sentimiento que la incomodaba.

Lastimosamente para la peliblanca, las cosas entre Shido y los demás se habían vuelto un poco hostiles.

* * *

― _Quizas recuerde este apodo…_ _ **Zekken**_ _… estoy buscando a Yuuki…_ ―

― ¡Onii-chan! ¿Estás bien? No pongas tu brazo cuando… ¿Onii-chan? ―el temor de Leafa al herir accidentalmente a Kirito rápidamente fue cambiado por uno de preocupación al ver que su hermano se había quedado en silencio mirando donde se encontraban los demás.

― Él dijo… Yuuki ―susurro Kirito para mala suerte de Leafa que no pudo escucharlo, rápidamente se dirigió hacía donde estaba Asuna, que se había quedado estática.

― ¿ Di… dijiste Yuu… Yuuki? ―se podía notar el quiebre en la voz de Asuna, al notar eso Lizbeth rápidamente se coloco delante de ella.

― Si, vi tu nombre en el monumento a los espadachines y supuse que la conocerías. Necesito encontrarla ―

― ¿Tú la conocías? ―

― Si, eramos amigos hace varios años atrás pero perdí contacto con ella hace unos meses y desde entonces no se nada de ella, de verdad necesito encontrarla ―dijo Shido inclinándose para sorpresa de los presentes.

― Kirito-kun… ―Asuna al sentir un peso en su hombro vio al pelinegro que le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.― ¡Kirito-kun! ― había sido suficiente para ella, el pelinegro la atrajo en un abrazo al ver las lágrimas de su novia.

― Tranquila… ― trato de calmarla.― Ella no hubiera querido verte así ―le susurraba a su oído abrazándola junto a Yui que se coloco cerca de su rostro.

― Jajaja… ― se escucharon las débiles risas de Shido, este se encontraba recostado junto a un árbol.

― ¿Qué es lo divertido? ―preguntó seriamente Kirito.

― Es que no pensé que fuera cierto… ―Shido lentamente se dejo caer junto al árbol, nadie sabía exactamente que era lo que le estaba pasando.

...

Cuando el pelinegro estaba por preguntarle a que se refería, alguien pasó rápidamente frente a ellos posicionándose delante de Shido.

― Shido… ¿Qué paso? ―pregunto en voz baja Enjuu, rara vez veía al peliceleste de esa manera por lo que viendo la posición defensiva de Kirito y los demás con Asuna era de suponer que por fin le había preguntado el paradero de Yuuki.

― Lo que escuchamos aquella vez parece que fue verdad… ―fue lo único que susurro Shido, Enjuu rápidamente capto el mensaje y solo atinó a abrazar al Spriggan.

...

― ¿Qué es cierto? ¿A que te estabas refiriendo con eso? ―pregunto Kirito interrumpiendo la conversación de Shido y Enjuu.

― Yuuki esta muerta… ¿No es así? ― respondió Shido aun con Enjuu abrazada a él.―Por eso la señorita Asuna esta llorando… ―

― Shido… ―

― Estoy bien Enjuu no te preocupes… ― trato de calmar a su pequeña amiga, aunque sin resultado aparente ya que ella seguía abrazada a el.― Supongo que no lo quería creer cuando lo escuche hace poco de dos semanas, aún cuando algo me decía que era verdad ―

― ¿Tú lo sabías? ―pregunto Asuna separándose un poco del resto.

― Lo escuche en un bar en el piso 27 de dos salamander, cuando pregunte por ella me dijeron que Zekken ya no estaba en ALO ni en la vida real ―

― Si ya lo sabías… ¿Por qué viniste a preguntarme a mí? ―pregunto una confundida Asuna

― Para ser honesto no quería creer lo que me habían dicho así que busque a los amigos de Yuuki pero tampoco pude encontrarlos, por eso cuando vi su nombre en el monumento tuve una esperanza de que usted supiera algo de ella… y parece ser que era una buena amiga suya ―

En este punto nadie mas dijo nada, saber que alguien fuera de los Sleeping Knights conocía a a Yuuki era algo que no podían creer. Asuna era la más impactada de todas, ella misma había hablado con Yuuki sobre las personas que sabían su condición y solo había mencionado a su familia y a los Sleeping Knights.

― _Ella nunca menciono a nadie más… incluso cuando…_ ―Asuna detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar una conversación que tuvo con Yuuki con respecto a la casa de ella.

* * *

 _Asuna se encontraba frente a una pequeña casa blanca de una sola planta junto a Yuuki, que veía todo a través de la sonda instalada por Kazuto, escuchando las historias de esta última. Según contaba Yuuki la casa sería demolida al no poder costear el mantenimiento._

― _Pedí que esta casa se mantuviera como estaba ―relataba Yuuki.― Por los costos de mantenimiento, la herencia de papá debe ser suficiente para cubrir unos diez años. Pero… ―se detuvo un momento al recodar los momentos que paso con su hermana.―… No pensé que sería suficiente así que tal vez la terminen derribando, por eso quería verla antes de que eso pasara… ―_

― _Entonces… tú hazlo ―dijo rápidamente Asuna para sorpresa de Yuuki, escuchar la voz de ella con varios sentimiento mezclados la hizo reaccionar de distinta manera.― Tienes quince años ¿no es así? Una vez que cumplas dieciséis cásate con alguien que te guste, esa persona podrá continuar protegiendo esa casa por ti… ―tal vez que ella diga algo así sería inapropiado, incluso Asuna se arrepintió de decir eso en voz alta._

 _¿El motivo? Era más que claro._

 _Si a Yuuki de verdad le gustara alguien, esa persona debería ser un miembro de los Sleeping Knights. Alguien que esta luchando por su vida al igual que ella._

― _Jajaja eres increíble Asuna ―contra todo pronostico Yuuki se encontraba riendo.― Eres genial, nunca pensé en ello. Si es un certificado de casamiento, yo podría tratar de escribir… aunque no tengo pareja―_

― _¿Es eso…? Pienso que tú y Jun tienen una buena relación ―Asuna se encontraba un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho previamente, contrario a su amiga que seguía riendo._

― _Ah… no no no. ¡Imposible! ¡El todavía es un niño!... ―respondió Yuuki todavía riendo._

― _Aunque… emm… creo que… si fuera él… si… sería… sería grandioso ―el animó de Yuuki cambió repentinamente para sorpresa de Asuna, debido al tono de voz sabía que no se refería a Jun._

― _¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien que te guste Yuuki? ―aún cuando la sonda estaba tan cerca del oído de Asuna, no pudo escuchar claramente lo último que había dicho su amiga._

― _¿Eh? Oh si… emmm ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Asuna? ―pregunto Yuuki con un tono coqueto._

― _¿Ehhh? ―_

― _Ah… Pero en ese caso tendrías que unirte a mi familia, de lo contrario me convertiría en Yuuki Yuuki ― Asuna solo atinó a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga_

* * *

― _Imposible… no puede ser él de quien Yuuki se refería… ¿O tal vez…?_ ―

― Bueno no quiero quitarle mucho tiempo señorita Asuna… ―habló Shido interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Asuna.― agradecería que me dijera donde se encuentra la tumba de Yuuki ―

― ¿Para que quieres saberlo? ―preguntó una cohibida Asuna.

― Bueno, creo que sería para despedirme por última vez… ―

― Se encuentra en el cementerio cerca a la iglesia cristiana en Hodegaya, Yokohama… la reconocerás fácilmente ya que esta rodeada de arboles de sakura ―

Ni ella misma sabía porque le dijo el lugar donde Yuuki descansaba, tal vez fue por la mirada que el peliceleste le dio. Aunque estuvieran dentro de un videojuego pudo sentir al menos un poco lo que pasaba por la cabeza del peliceleste, esa sensación de perder algo importante para uno sin que hayas tenido la oportunidad de luchar por el o ella en este caso.

― Muchas gracias ―Shido con su mano derecha desplegó el menú del juego buscando la opción de desconectarse.

― ¡Espera! ¡Voy conti…! ―Enjuu rápidamente copio los movimientos del peliceleste buscando la opción de desconectarse, o eso era lo que tenía en mente ya que Shido detuvo su mano.

― Lo siento Enjuu, tengo que ir solo… no te preocupes estaré bien ―agrego Shido al ver los ojos preocupados de la pequeña CaitSith, para luego dirigir una mirada a los demás.― Se que es mucho pedir pero… ¿Podrían acompañar a Enjuu en lo que regreso?―

Una petición bastante extraña de parte del peliceleste, considerando lo que había ocurrido hace solo algunos minutos.

― Claro… no hay problema ―respondió Asuna después de unos segundos, para sorpresa de los demás.

― Gracias… nos vemos luego ― se despidió Shido

Si se ponía a pensarlo bien no había necesidad de mostrarse molestos con Enjuu e incluso con Shido, el hecho de conocer a Yuuki de verdad fue una sorpresa pero no había nada de malo en ello.

― Asuna ire al cementerio…quédate con la chicas ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer Kirito-kun? ―pregunto una confundida Asuna

― Solo quiero preguntarle ciertas cosas a Shido, no es ningún problema tranquila ―acto seguido el Spriggan pelinegro se desconecto, sin esperar respuesta de la undine.

― ¿Por qué papa esta tan interesado en Shido-san? ―pregunto Yui posada en el hombro de Asuna.

― No tengo idea Yui-chan, solo espero que no cause problemas ―respondió Asuna pidiendo que no ocurriera nada malo entre ambos Spriggan.

...

― Shido… ― la pequeña CaitSith se encontraba preocupada, sabía lo mucho que significaba Yuuki para él.

― ¿Enjuu-san? ― al escuchar que la llamaban sabía lo que vendría a continuación, otro motivo por el cual no quería quedarse sola.

...

― ¿Enjuu-san? ―llamo nuevamente Asuna tomando la atención de la CaitSith.― ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Planeamos ir allá junto a las chicas ―

¿Tenía otra opción? Quizas si, pero no se vería bien que solo se vaya volando sabiendo que Shido se tomo la molestia de pedirles ese pequeño favor, así que solo atinó a asentir a la pregunta hecha por Asuna.

― Enjuu-san hay varias cosas de las que me gustaría preguntarte ―mencionó luego de unos minutos. Ella junto a las chicas se encontraban volando en dirección a la casa de la undine.

― Se que debe tener muchas preguntas en este momento… no se preocupe Asuna-san trataré de contestar las que me sean posibles ― respondió Enjuu con la esperanza de que no le preguntaran nada personal de ella o de Shido mismo, no respondería esas preguntas por nada del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Yuuki Konno… 2010 – 2025…**_

Frente a la tumba de la que una vez fue conocida como Zekken, la jugadora más fuerte de todo ALO, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro arrodillado. Aquel joven una vez presentó sus respetos, flores e incienso, se quedo mirando la lapida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

¿Cuántas veces había leído la descripción de la lapida? Quien sabe, dejo de contar mentalmente cuando llego a 50.

― _Y pensar que el motivo por el cuál nunca aceptaste una invitación mía fue por tu enfermedad… nunca debí haber ido a Alemania… quizás en ese tiempo hubiera logrado que me dijeras la verdad… ―_

Los pensamientos de aquel joven eran todo un caos, aunque logro por fin encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando no esperaba encontrarla de esa manera. Se había ido, y lo peor era que nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía.

― No pensé que fuera cierto que te encontraras aquí Yuuki, ahora se porque no te pude encontrar en todo este tiempo que te busque. ―

― Por cierto conocí a tu amiga Asuna, es una buena chica… ¿sabes? Me recordó a ti cuando nos conocimos ―

Aquel joven empezó a relatar distintas cosas que habían pasado en voz alta, sin importarle las miradas de algunas personas que también se encontraban en aquel cementerio. Algunas personas mayores solo veían la interacción de aquel joven con la lapida, preguntándose que tan preciada habrá sido la persona que falleció para que aquel joven le este contando alegremente sus historias.

―… Solo deseo que de verdad hayas sido feliz en tus últimos días, siento si alguna vez te fallé Yuuki. ―aquel joven se levanto una vez vio su reloj, había pasado un poco mas de una hora tenía que volver a conectarse por su amiga.

― Adiós Yuuki, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos justo como te lo prometí ―se despidió.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida del cementerio se detuvo al ver como algunas hojas de los arboles de sakura estaban por caer debido a los vientos del otoño.

― _Shido-san gracias por todo…_ _Shido-san vive…_ ―escuchó un susurro cerca de su oído, reconocería esa voz en cualquier momento. Miro sobre su hombro la lapida de Yuuki para ver como dos hojas de sakura caían lentamente junto a las flores que había dejado.

― _¿Vive? ¿Eh?... No te preocupes, no pienso desperdiciar mi vida nuevamente_ ― fueron sus pensamientos mientras reanudaba el paso hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba por subir a su motocicleta se detuvo, desde hace varios minutos se sentía observado sobretodo cuando se dirigía a la salida

― Si tienes algo que decirme deberías salir… ―hablo a la nada.

No hubo respuesta. No espero más tiempo y se preparo para irse.

― ¡Espera! ―se escucho una voz desde la entrada, la voz pertenecía a un joven delgado de cabello negro.― ¿Tu eres Shido no es así? ―

― Así es, supongo que tú eres Kirito ¿no? ―pregunto Shido recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro. ― Te vez idéntico a tu avatar de ALO ―

― Podría decir lo mismo de ti, por cierto mi nombre real es Kirigaya Kazuto ―

― Aoyama Shido, solo dime Shido ―se presentó.― _Se que le dije a Enjuu que no haría nada malo, pero presiento que esto no va a acabar bien_ ―pensó mientras miraba al pelinegro nuevamente, esperando que le contará el motivo de porque se encontraba en el cementerio.

* * *

Mientras se daba el encuentro entre ambos Spriggan en el cementerio de Hodegaya, en ALO Asuna y las demás chicas, a excepción de Sinon, junto a Enjuu se encontraban en la casa de la primera mencionada.

― Enjuu-san ― llamo Asuna a la peliblanca que se encontraba junto a la ventana esperando el regreso de Shido.

―… ―sin decir una palabra la pequeña CaitSith se sentó junto a Leafa en el sofá ubicada frente a Asuna y las demás. Se había dado cuenta de que Kirito no estaba por lo que intuyo que estaría en camino al cementerio al igual que Shido.

― Enjuu-san podrías decirme ¿cómo se conocieron Shido-san y Yuuki? ―pregunto calmadamente Asuna, aunque dentro estaba más que ansiosa por conocer esa respuesta.

― Asuna-san creo que mejor sería que le preguntara directamente a Shido sobre eso, no conozco todos los detalles de como se conocieron―

― Si creo que tienes razón, tendré que preguntarle a él directamente… entonces respóndeme algo ―a pesar de que no tuvo respuesta a su primera pregunta, nada cambio en la ansiedad de la undine con respecto a la información entre Shido y su amiga.― ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual Shido-san perdió contacto con Yuuki? ―

― Fue por su trabajo… tuvo que viajar a Alemania por un periodo de casi dos meses, cuando estuvo por regresar a Japón ocurrió algo que lo obligo ir a ―respondió la peliblanca.― Hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás Shido pudo volver a Japón ―agrego luego de unos segundos.

― Ya veo… tal vez debería hacerle esta pregunta también a Shido-san pero quiero saber que piensas tú ―dijo Asuna mirando a la CaitSith.― ¿Qué era Yuuki para Shido-san? ―

― Solo puedo responder en base a lo que Shido me ha contado por lo que también deberías preguntare a él cuando vuelva ―empezó a explicar Enjuu recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la undine.― Yuuki era una persona muy especial para él, demasiado diría yo… no se si sea el termino de correcto el que voy a utilizar, pero según lo que me cuenta diría que se enamoro de ella―

Las chicas reunidas podían notar el tono de tristeza con el que Enjuu explicaba la situación, era más que obvio para ellas que la pequeña CaitSith sentía algo por Shido, era eso o tal vez se sentía terrible por la perdida de alguien importante para su amigo.

Por el lado de Asuna, esta se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. En ningún momento Yuuki menciono a alguien más aparte de su hermana, salvo el pequeño recuerdo que tuvo aquella vez que fueron a la casa de ella.

― No lo entiendo… ―las chicas miraban un poco preocupadas a Asuna.― Yuuki nunca mencionó a nadie más a parte de los Sleeping Knights… Shido-san parece una gran persona, si de verdad se hubieran conocido hace tiempo ella me lo hubiera dicho ―

― Tal vez lo estas pensando demasiado Asuna ―intervino Lizbeth.― Recuerda que conociste a Yuuki un poco mas de un mes, quizás ella misma sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando… todo el mundo tiene un par de secretos que no quieres que nadie se entere ¿no lo crees? ―

― _De ser la historia de Enjuu-san cierta… ¿Yuuki pensó que ya no lo vería mas y por eso no me lo mencionó en ningún momento? O tal vez… ¿Recordarlo puede haber hecho que su estado empeore?_ ―varias preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Asuna pensando en porque su amiga no lo mencionó.

― Enjuu-san solo tengo una última pregunta… Shido dijo que la estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo ¿A que se refería con eso? ―

― Cuando Shido me contó sobre Yuuki me dijo que ella no se quedaba por mucho tiempo en un juego ―respondió Enjuu sorprendiendo a la undine al recordar lo que Yuuki le había dicho sobre los Sleeping Knights.― Por eso cuando no pudo encontrarla en ALO fue a buscarla en varios VMMORPG, hasta que regresamos a ALO hace un par de semanas preguntando por ella… fue ahí cuando Shido logró ver su nombre en el monumento a los espadachines―

― Yuuki-san debió haber sido muy importante para él ―menciono Leafa.

― Si… ella era muy importante para él, por eso… ¿eh? ―un mensaje apareció en el rostro de Enjuu interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.― parece que Shido ha vuelto… ―

― También Kirito-kun ha vuelto ―comento Asuna viendo el mismo mensaje que la peliblanca.

― Asuna-san espero que no le guarde rencor a Shido ni a mí por lo que acaba de suceder ―Enjuu agacho un poco la cabeza al terminar de hablar sorprendiendo a la peliceleste.

― No es nada parecido a eso Enjuu-san , para serte sincera me sorprendió que alguien aparte de su gremio conociera a Yuuki menos me imagine que alguien la estuviera buscando después que ella se haya ido, pero no les guardo rencor ni nada parecido ― termino de habar Asuna colocando una mano en el hombro de la peliblanca calmándola un poco.

* * *

Frente a la casa de Asuna en el piso 22 se encontraban dos Spriggan, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello celeste que se acercaban a paso lento a la casa.

― Bonita casa Kirito ―dijo el peliceleste caminando detrás del pelinegro.

― En realidad es la casa de Asuna, aunque yo pague la mayor parte ―menciono Kirito.

―Te entiendo, yo también pase lo mismo cuando Enjuu compro su casa ―menciono el peliceleste.― ¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―agregó viendo la confusión en el rostro del pelinegro

― Las chicas deben estar acá por lo que pensé que querías ver a Enjuu primero ―dijo Kirito abriendo la puerta, inmediatamente Yui se lanzo sobre él en su forma de niña.

― ¡Papa! ―exclamo feliz su hija abrazándolo por el cuello.― Bienvenido ―

― Estoy en casa Yui ―saludo el pelinegro.― Parece que aquí esta muy animado ―agrego viendo a las chicas sentadas.

Asuna se levanto y fue a saludar a Kirito rápidamente, al igual que Enjuu lo hizo con Shido.

― Shido… ―

― Estoy bien Enjuu no te preocupes ―menciono el peliceleste colocando una mano en su hombro.― Kirito te espero cerca del árbol, vamos Enjuu ―dicho esto se retiro de la casa seguido por la peliblanca.

― Claro voy enseguida ―respondió el pelinegro dejando confundidas a las chicas que escuchaban la conversación.

― ¿Qué esta pasando Kirito-kun/Onii-chan? ―preguntaron Asuna y Leafa un poco preocupadas.

― Pues sucedieron algunas cosas y voy a tener un duelo con Shido ―respondió Kirito despreocupadamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

― ¡¿Ehhh?! ―gritaron todas las chicas al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro.

― ¿Un duelo con Shido-san? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso en Hodegaya? ―fueron las preguntas de Asuna y las chicas.

― No es nada de que preocuparse, un asunto entre hombres podrían llamarlo ―fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la casa.― En fin ¿No vienen? ―pregunto desde el marco de la puerta.

― Claro que voy a ir, vamos Yui-chan ―dijo Asuna a la vez que Yui volvía a su forma Pixie y se posaba en el hombro de su madre.

― Hace bastante tiempo que Onii-chan no tiene un duelo, yo también voy ― se apunto Leafa.

― Bueno supongo que la que cuida tus espadas debe estar ahí ―dijo Lizbeth saliendo junto a Leafa.

― Pina vamos a ver como pelea Kirito-san ―la mas pequeña del grupo llamo a su dragón que se encontraba durmiendo para posteriormente seguir a los demás.

...

― Shido… ¿Vas a pelear en serio contra Kirito-san? ―pregunto Enjuu, ambos se encontraban volando al lugar que estuvieron unas horas antes.

― Depende de la situación… ademas quiero probar que tal son sus habilidades con dos espadas, casi nadie en ALO utiliza ese estilo quiero ver que tan fuerte es ―

― ¿Qué paso en el cementerio? No creo que haya sido Kirito-san el que pidió el duelo ―

― En realidad no paso nada malo, pero no iba a contestar sus preguntas porque el me lo pida ―respondió el peliceleste.― Así que decidí hacerlo un poco mas interesante… ―

― … ―Enjuu al escuchar la risa del peliceleste ya se daba una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado en el cementerio.― Y justo cuando le había dicho a Asuna-san que no iba a haber problemas, lo vuelves mucho mas complicado ―

― Ey, no es como si no fuera a contestar sus preguntas… solo lo hice mas divertido como te dije, ademas son amigos de Yuuki no veo nada malo en estar con ellos por un rato ―dijo Shido, viendo a lo lejos el árbol donde tenía que esperar a Kirito y los demás.

* * *

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Kirito y las chicas, ahora acompañadas con Sinon, llegaran hasta el lugar designado para el duelo. Cuando aterrizaron vieron a Enjuu y Shido juntos bajo el árbol, estos al reconocerlo rápidamente se acercaron.

― ¿Listo? ―pregunto Shido cuando estuvo cerca

― Claro ―respondió el pelinegro desenvainando ambas armas de su espalda, una de ellas era una espada larga de color negro, fabricada por Lizbeth en reemplazo de la antigua Elucidator de SAO, la otra arma era una espada de color dorada con la empuñadura de color celeste.

― Fiuu… ¿Excalibur eh? Interesante… ―mencionó Shido al ver el arma legendaria conocida como la mas fuerte de ALO.

...

― ¡¿Excalibur?! Así que su grupo fue el que la consiguió… ― menciono Enjuu al ver la espada de Kirito.

― Si, Kirito-kun nos reunió a todos ese día para ir por la espada ―

― Mmm… entonces debe ser por eso que la pirámide desapareció cuando llegamos ―mencionó Enjuu sorprendiendo al grupo de chicas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también pensaba en ir por la espada? ―pregunto Lizbeth interesada en la conversación.

― Si... Shido me llamo cuando se entero que la habían descubierto, aunque cuando logramos entrar a la pirámide todo se empezó a derrumbar ―

― ¿Entonces lograron derrotar a los Evil Gods? ―pregunto Leafa sorprendida de que hayan podido derrotar a los monstruos de más alto nivel.

― En realidad solo derrotamos a dos a duras penas… los demás nos ignoraron cuando estábamos en camino a la pirámide ―relato Enjuu

― _Impresionante…_ _ambos son muy fuerte_ ― fue el pensamiento general de las demás chicas

...

― Enjuu… ―llamo Shido a la peliblanca que rápidamente capto el mensaje desplegando el inventario de su menú, equipando a Shido con una espada recta de color azul claro y empuñadura cilíndrica de color azul oscuro con manchas negras, la parte que conecta la hoja con el mango contenía un pequeño circulo y lo que parecían alas de murciélago en posición perpendicular de color azul oscuro.

― ¿Es la opción del inventario compartido? ―pregunto Kirito al ver la espada en la mano del peliceleste.

― Si, es un agregado de la última actualización… debes haber escuchado sobre eso ―mencionó Shido recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro.― En fin… ¿Empezamos?―

― ¿No vas a desenvainar tu otra espada? ―señalo Kirito apuntando a la espada todavía envainada del lado izquierdo del peliceleste.

― Quizas luego… ―fue la corta respuesta de Shido.― Decide las reglas ―

― Bien… ― acepto el pelinegro a regañadientes pensando en que no iba a poder pelear contra alguien que utilizara dos espadas.― No se puede utilizar ítem o magía, la batalla será terres… ¿Algún problema que la batalla sea aérea y terrestre? ―

― Ninguno… entonces solo prohibido los ítem y magia ¿No? ― el pelinegro asintió a la pregunta de Shido.― Bien ―

* * *

Mientras los Spriggan se preparaban para su pelea, las chicas pusieron al tanto a Sinon que preguntaba el motivo de la pelea entre ambos.

― ¿Entonces ninguno les dijo nada? ―pregunto la francotiradora

― Kirito-kun no nos quizo decir el motivo, solo dijo que era un asunto entre hombres ―respondió la undine mirando con preocupación de lo que sería el campo de batalla.

― Así que… ¿Guardas las espadas de Shido, Enjuu-san? ―pregunto Lizbeth un poco interesada en el arma del peliceleste.

― Si, en un poco complicado de explicar ―respondió la peliblanca no queriendo hablar de mas.― Es solo una espada que fabriqué con una cuenta secundaria, contiene algunos elementos de clase legendaria ―

― ¡¿Eh?! Pero la tasa de éxito para sa clase de fabricación es demasiado baja, no mas del 10% ―mencionó una sorprendida Lizbeth, al ser la herrera del grupo sabía mucho del tema.

― Lo se, de hecho tuve varios fallos al momento de crear la espada ― comenzó a explicar la peliblanca.―Pero con los elementos y suplementos adecuados se puede realizar la fabricación en el primer intento. Tuvimos que completar una quest para poder obtener dichos elementos ―

* * *

― Empecemos… ―dijo el pelinegro una vez activo la opción del duelo.

Frente al peliceleste apareció una solicitud de duelo **"Kirito le esta desafiando"** , sin esperar mas tiempo el peliceleste acepto la solicitud. La ventana de solicitud desapareció automáticamente y en su lugar apareció el temporizador de 20 segundos.

 **20… 19… 18… 17…**

Ambos Spriggan se posicionaron mientras el temporizador seguía retrocediendo, el pelinegro separo un poco sus piernas mientras levantaba un poco ambas espadas.

 **16… 15… 14… 13…**

El peliceleste por su parte la única posición que realizó fue la de separar un poco sus piernas mientra mantenía la espada en su mano derecha apuntando hacia el suelo.

 **12… 11… 10… 9…**

Las chicas veían directamente el campo de batalla, Asuna y las demás se preguntaban si esta vez Kirito pelearía en serio con ambas espadas, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que contra Yuuki solo utilizo una.

 **8… 7… 6… 5…**

Enjuu solo miraba el campo silenciosamente, sin mostrar preocupación al saber de la fuerza de Shido.

 **4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Duelo!**

Cuando el temporizador acabo ninguno de los dos Spriggan se movió, una ráfaga de viento hizo volar varias hojas cubriéndolos a ambos, cuando solo quedo una hoja en el aire ambos sabían que cuando tocara el suelo se iniciaría el combate.

El cielo de ALO empezó tornarse rojizo, el sol se estaba ocultando indicando el comienzo del atardecer.

Y así la ultima hoja toco el suelo…

― ¡Ja! ―ambos Spriggan salieron disparados uno contra el otro, el duelo oficialmente había comenzado.

Al estar a centímetros de chocar el peliceleste balanceo rápidamente su espada ascendentemente buscado una abertura, lastimosamente el pelinegro había previsto ese movimiento y en lugar de retroceder se movió un poco a la derecha mientras balanceaba su espada derecha diagonalmente.

― _**¡Clang!**_ ― el peliceleste rápidamente doblo la muñeca redireccionando el golpe que sirvió para bloquear el ataque de Kirito, logrando que este retrocediera por la fuerza aplicada.

El peliceleste dio un paso atrás para posicionarse nuevamente, momento que aprovecho Kirito que pateando el suelo se acerco rápidamente activando la skill _**Horizontal Square**_ con su espada izquierda. Cuando la punta de la espada estuvo a punto de golpear el cuerpo de Shido, este rápidamente bloqueo el primer golpe y pasando debajo del brazo extendido del pelinegro dio dos cortes rápidos en la espalda de este que debido a la velocidad del ataque no pudo bloquearlos.

El pelinegro rápidamente se repuso de los golpes y retrocedió hasta posicionarse frente a Shido.

― _Es bastante rápido, no pude ni siquiera bloquear sus ataques_ ―eran los pensamientos de Kirito mientras veía al peliceleste, este cambio rápidamente de posición colocando su mano izquierda sobre su muñeca derecha que sostenía el mango de la espada,flexiono un poco las rodillas mientras apuntaba su espada al suelo.

Una vez listo y al ver que el pelinegro no atacaría el peliceleste rápidamente se acerco a Kirito, este solo levanto sus espadas mientras veía como Shido se acercaba.

― ¡…! ¡Ugh!―el pelinegro se sorprendió por la fuerza aplicada en el golpe, rápidamente se recompuso y ataco con su espada izquierda.

El peliceleste se agacho evitando por poco el corte mientras balanceaba nuevamente su espada con dirección al estomago de Kirito, este con un salto mortal logro evitarlo y aprovechando que estaba en el aire atacó con ambas espadas justo sobre la cabeza del peliceleste.

― ¡Ugh! ―esta vez fue el turno del peliceleste de sorprenderse por la fuerza de Kirito, con su espada pudo bloquear ambos ataques y aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba cayendo solo tuvo que empujar su espada de lado evitando la caída del pelinegro.

― _Es fuerte, mucho mas de lo que pensaba… intentemos otra cosa_ ―Shido rápidamente se acerco dando distintos cortes de todas las direcciones, cuando veía que el pelinegro bloqueaba un ataque rápidamente redireccionaba la muñeca y atacaba en otra dirección sin parar.

El pelinegro rápidamente se vio superado por los ataques del peliceleste, aún con ambas espadas no pudo bloquear todos los ataques de Shido a la vez que su HP empezaba a bajar de poco a poco.

― _Tengo que atacar, no puedo estar siempre a la defensiva_ ― con eso en mente Kirito se alejo de un salto y se acerco rápidamente con ambas espadas detrás de él.

El peliceleste al ver eso solo coloco su espada en forma horizontal a la altura de su rostro, doblo su cuerpo un poco al lado derecho y se acerco rápidamente al pelinegro.

― ¡…! ― Kirito se vio superado en fuerza por lo que salio disparado hacia atrás, lo único bueno era que logro bloquear completamente el ataque de Shido por lo que no perdió puntos de HP.― _¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?_ ―se preguntaba el pelinegro, rara vez perdía en fuerza incluso cuando se enfrento a Yuuki el motivo por el que perdió fue por la velocidad de ella.

...

― Shido-san es muy fuerte ―mencionó Leafa sorprendida por la demostración de fuerza del peliceleste.

― Ni cuando se enfrento a Yuuki se vió con tanta desventaja ―mencionó Lizbeth atenta al combate.

― Es impresionante el control que tiene con la espada ―agregó Sinon impresionada por los movimientos de Shido, aunque ella era una francotiradora desde que conoció a Kirito le empezaron a interesar las espadas por lo que ver a alguien con un control excepcional de ella le fascinaba.

― ¿Es posible que Kirito-san vaya a perder? ―susurro Silica, aunque dicho susurro fue escuchado por todas.

― El combate se va a igualar dentro de poco… ― dijo de la nada Enjuu, al ver la mirada indiferente de la peliblanca con respecto al combate nadie pregunto nada y volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia el duelo de los Spriggan.

...

― _Parece que no era para tanto…_ ―el peliceleste miraba al pelinegro que se encontraba todavía un poco lejos por el golpe anterior.― _Bueno… probemos esto_ ―el peliceleste coloco su espada en la mano izquierda y con la derecha desenvaino la que tenía en la cintura.

La nueva espada de Shido era una espada recta de color blanco con una línea en medio de color azul, tenía una empuñadura cilíndrica de color negro, la parte que conectaba la hoja con el mango era muy parecido a un ninjato con la distinción que contenía un pequeño cristal ovalado de color rojo.

Muchos pensarían que si con una espada el peliceleste estaba haciendo retroceder al pelinegro, con dos la diferencia sería abismal.

Que equivocados estaban...

― _Por fin..._ ―Kirito veía expectante las ahora ambas armas que portaba el peliceleste, de solo recordar los movimientos de Shido en el evento hacía que su sangre hirviera de la emoción de poder enfrentarse a él.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se acerco a Shido con su mano derecha delante de la izquierda, el peliceleste balanceo su espada derecha para bloquear el ataque.

― ¡…! ―el peliceleste recibió un corte a la altura del estomago tras el ataque del pelinegro.― _Ya veo…_ ―Shido al bloquear el ataque no se dio cuenta que solo fue una finta de parte de Kirito, el pelinegro al momento de chocar las espadas rápidamente cruzó por debajo del brazo extendido del peliceleste para lograr un corte directo.

El peliceleste no espero que Kirito se posicionara y rápidamente comenzó a atacar blandiendo ambas espadas, el pelinegro rápidamente volvió a acercarse para contrarrestar los ataques.

― _**¡Clang!... ¡Clang!...**_ ―se escuchaban el choque de las espadas continuamente.

 _Bloquear… Esquivar… Atacar…_

Ambos Spriggan no retrocedían a pesar de haber realizado varios cortes en el cuerpo del otro, la barra de HP de ambos estaba llegando cerca al 75% de cuando iniciaron.

― ¡Ugh! ―el pelinegro se llevo un corte en el pecho debido a que no llego a bloquear un ataque de Shido.― _Sus movimientos son impredecibles, ademas de la velocidad que tiene lo mas peligroso son el cambio de dirección para sus ataques y no necesita activar skills del… ¿Eh?_ ―

En este punto el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de algo… desde que empezó el duelo solo él había activado una skill al inicio del combate, pero ahora ambos estaban peleando solo con la habilidad que tenían con la espada.

― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunto el peliceleste viendo que Kirito seguía apoyado en una rodilla. ― ¿Pareces cansado? ―

― Estoy bien… ―respondió el pelinegro.― ¿Seguimos? ―el peliceleste solo sonrió ante la pregunta y continuó con el ataque.

* * *

 _Pude esquivar un corte de Shido que iba directo a mi cabeza, rápidamente balanceo mi espada derecha contra él._

 _¡Clang!_

 _El lo bloquea con la empuñadura de la misma espada, en serio como logra hacer eso. No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Shido inmediatamente me empuja y ejecuta dos cortes con su otra espada, para mi suerte logro bloquear ambos y ataco con mi espada izquierda directo a su rostro._

 _Mierda… él rápidamente redirecciona mi ataque hacía arriba logrando desestabilizarme por unos pocos segundos, segundos que él logra aprovechar rápidamente ejecutando un corte en cruz en mi pecho._

 _¡Maldición!... no puedo seguirle el ritmo, por cada ataque que conecto el lo hace tres veces. Veo que mi HP esta un poco debajo del 75% no puedo seguir peleando de esta manera._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Cuando logre bloquear un ataque de Shido, pude ver su expresión por unos momentos, parecía aburrida._

 _¿Este duelo le parece aburrido?_

 _Mierda… ni siquiera puedo enfadarme, incluso yo estaría molesto si mi rival solo se esta defendiendo y no logra conectar mas de dos golpes seguidos._

 _Piensa… tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer… algo que…_

 _Detrás de Shido veo a las demás chicas que están observando el combate… puedo ver a Asuna junto a Yui._

 _Ambas están preocupadas… lo puedo ver en sus ojos._

 _La imagen de ambas rápidamente es reemplazada por un Spriggan de cabello celeste que nuevamente carga contra mí._

 _Rápidamente_ _bloqueo ambos ataques poniendo ambas espadas en una X, tomo mis espadas del reverso y logro conectar ambos cortes en Shido que retrocede por la fuerza que aplique_

― _¡Kirito-kun! ¡Papa!―escucho la voz de Asuna animándome junto a mi hija._

 _Con ellas viéndome no puedo perder._

 _¡Vamos!_

* * *

 _¿Mm?_

 _Bloqueo el ataque sorpresivo de Kirito rápidamente alejándolo un poco._

 _Parece que no lo suficiente ya que vuelve a atacar nuevamente. El filo de la espada pasa por donde estuvo mi cabeza hace algunos segundos, podía ver que se llevo algunos mechones de mi cabello._

 _Rápidamente_ _elevo mi espada derecha tratando de desestabilizarlo nuevamente, lo logró mas tengo que bloquear un ataque con mi mano izquierda proveniente de Kirito._

 _Sus reflejos se han vuelto mas agudos… es eso o ya sabía lo que iba a realizar._

 _Me alejo un poco para posicionarme pero Kirito me persigue nuevamente atacando rápidamente por la derecha, bloqueo y vuelve a atacar por la izquierda, lo esquivo y trato de contraatacar pero no me deja hacerlo acercándose cada vez que yo trataba de retroceder._

 _Con movimientos tan rápidos me sorprende haber bloqueado todos sus ataques._

 _Aprovechando unos segundos de retroceso rápidamente doy un salto mortal hacía atrás posicionándome arriba de Kirito, este pensando que atacaría desde arriba coloca sus espadas sobre su cabeza, gran error._

 _Al momento de caer detrás de Kirito rápidamente doy un corte en horizontal hacía mi espalda, al voltear la mirada no logro ver a Kirito, siento algo en mi espalda y rápidamente coloco mi espada izquierda como escudo._

 _¡Clang! Escucho el chocar de ambas espadas, debido al choque y a que mi espada estaba apoyada en mi espalda caigo para delante apoyándome con mi mano derecha, rápidamente me hago a un lado para evitar su siguiente ataque._

 _Ya veo… también escuche la voz de Asuna y la pequeña pixie al lado de ella, parece que son muy importantes para él._

 _Sus pasos, el manejo de sus espadas, el movimiento de su cuerpo, su velocidad de reacción. Todo ha cambiado._

 _Parece que escuchar la voces de ellas le han dado una motivación extra, no es como si no entendiera lo que esta sintiendo ahora._

 _Lamentablemente para él todavía existe una gran diferencia._

* * *

― ¡Kirito-kun! ¡Papa! ―

Un poco lejos del combate se encontraban todas las chicas junto a Enjuu observando la pelea de ambos Spriggan. Algunas en caso de Asuna y Yui gritaban apoyando a Kirito.

― Ciertamente el combate esta un poco mas igualado… ¿Cómo lo sabías Enjuu-san? ―pregunto Sinon viendo atentamente el combate.

― Cuando nos encontramos después del evento, pude notar la emoción en la voz de Kirito-san al hablar del estilo de dos espadas de Shido ―comenzó a explicar la peliblanca.― Es mas que obvio que Kirito-san solo quería pelear con Shido utilizando solo dos espadas, por lo que al Shido comenzar la pelea con una espada lo decepcionó un poco ―

― En pocas palabras Kirito solo iba a pelear en serio cuando Shido utilizara su otra espada ―agrego Sinon.― Aún así… ―

― No parece que Kirito vaya a poder ganar este duelo… ―

― Onii-chan no perderá ―dijo Leafa en respuesta a lo dicho por Sinon.― Él siempre piensa en algo con que pueda ganar ―

― Tendrá que pensar mas rápido, el HP de Kirito esta llegando a la mitad mientras que el de Shido no se ha movido desde que llego al 75 % ―respondió Sinon tratando de ver la barra de HP de ambos.

― ¡Kirito-kun! ¡Papa! ―volvían a gritar Asuna y Yui.

* * *

Ambos Spriggan nuevamente se lanzan uno contra el otro en un intento de acabar con el duelo.

El HP del pelinegro estaba sobre el 52% caso contrario el de su oponente, el HP del peliceleste estaba sobre un 75% a causa de los ataques recibidos al principio.

 **¡Clang! ¡Clang!**

Ambos Spriggan chocan espadas en un intento de derribar a su adversario aplicando solo la fuerza.

― _Creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar esto…_ ―

El peliceleste alejo a Kirito de un solo ataque de su espada derecha para sorpresa de este.

― _¡Ugh! De donde saco toda esa fuerza, estábamos parejos hace solo unos instantes…_ ―se preguntaba el pelinegro extrañado por la fuerza del ataque.

El peliceleste rápidamente se alejo de Kirito para sorpresa de este, lanzo su espada izquierda al aire sosteniéndola de forma que la espada apunte detrás de él.

― _¿Qué estará tramando?_ ―se preguntaba el pelinegro al ver la extraña forma de sostener la espada, había visto ese tipo de agarre en un anime o en las películas pero dudaba que pudiera atacar de esa forma. Él incluso lo había intentado pero no pudo activar ni una sola skill.― _Tengo que estar preparado para ejecutar mi OSS… de lo contrario podría perder_ ―

El peliceleste pateando el suelo se acerco rápidamente hacia el pelinegro que lo esperaba con sus espadas levantadas, con un giro ataco de forma horizontal con su espada derecha.

El pelinegro bloqueo con ambas espadas para no llevarse una sorpresa por la fuerza de Shido, lamentablemente el peliceleste al ver el bloqueo de Kirito dejo de aplicar fuerza en el golpe bajando la espada y siguiendo con el giro.

El pelinegro se confundió rápidamente por el golpe sin fuerza de Shido mas lo entendió cuando este siguió girando.

― _Por eso había sostenido la espada de esa forma_ ―el pelinegro no pudo reaccionar al segundo ataque de la espada derecha del peliceleste, que junto a la fuerza del giro fue un golpe devastador para Kirito que salio volando a un lado.

― _Ese golpe debió haberle bajado un 15% mas de HP, debe estar en zona amarilla, solo debo conectar un ataque mas y se habrá acabado_ ―pensaba el peliceleste al ver a Kirito levantarse y correr a su encuentro.

El pelinegro sabía que si quería ganar debía conectar su OSS en el cuerpo de Shido, de fallar el ataque se podía dar por muerto, figurativamente claro.

El pelinegro rápidamente ataco con su espada derecha a Shido, este logro esquivarlo mientras giraba horizontalmente en el aire atacando también con su espada derecha, el pelinegro rápidamente bloqueo y dirigió el golpe hacía el suelo, tiempo suficiente para bloquear el siguiente ataque.

Kirito rápidamente dio una estocada en dirección al pecho de Shido, este viendo el ataque lo esquivo colocándose a un lado de la espada, justo lo que quería el pelinegro. Rápidamente coloco su espada derecha horizontalmente mientras seguía con la estocada a la nada, el peliceleste sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo empujó hacía delante.

― _Ahora o nunca_ ―el pelinegro rápidamente activo una skill horizontal con su espada izquierda que dio en el estomago de Shido haciéndolo retroceder un poco, momento exacto para que el pelinegro activara su OSS con la Excalibur delante de él.

 _Un golpe en diagonal directo en el cuerpo de Shido seguido de un regreso de espada de izquierda a derecha formando un angulo de 45 grados, seguido de un ataque en…. ¿Eh?_

Cuando estaba por conectar el tercer golpe rápidamente Shido bloqueo el ataque cancelándolo, liberando una gran explosión de humo que cubrió a ambos Spriggan y llego hasta donde se encontraban las chicas viendo el combate.

* * *

― ¡Onii-chan ganó! ―dijo Leafa emocionada.

Antes que ocurriera la explosión de humo, las chicas pudieron ver que la OSS de Kirito había logrado conectar en el cuerpo de Shido.

― Sabía que Kirito no podía perder ―

― Lo dice quien estaba apostando por Shido-san hace un momento ―dijo Leafa mirando un poco molesta a Lizbeth.

― ¿Shido-san estará bien? Los stats de fuerza de Kirito-san son demasiados altos ―hablo una preocupada Silica

― No te preocupes por eso… él esta bien ―respondió Enjuu calmando a las chicas

― Fue uno de los combates mas emocionantes de Kirito-kun ―mencionó una emocionada Asuna.

― Si les soy sincera pensé que Shido-san ganaría ―dijo Sinon aún mirando el humo que se estaba despejando.― Fue una gran pelea la de ambos ―

― ¡Onii-chan ganaste! ―gritó Leafa al ver que el humo comenzaba a dispersarse

― Lo siento señorita Leafa, pero yo gane ―hablo una voz a espaldas de las chicas

Las chicas voltearon la mirada a sus espaldas solo para ver a Shido junto al árbol recostado, este se encontraba con 50% de su HP y se podía ver que ya no tenía ninguna espada, solo su cinturón con las dos espadas cortas.

― ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Shido-san?! ―gritaron sorprendidas las chicas, a excepción de Enjuu y Sinon

― Pe... pero si tu estas aquí… entonces… ¡Onii-chan! ―Leafa fue rápidamente a la nube de humo que estaba terminando de despejarse seguido de las demás chicas.

― Debiste haber acabado el combate rápidamente ―dijo Enjuu mientras se sentaba al lado del peliceleste.

― No seas tan aburrida ―mencionó Shido chocando su cabeza suavemente contra ella.― Ademas Kirito es bastante bueno, hubo momentos en los que en realidad me complicó ―

― ¿Mm? Es difícil creer que alguien pueda seguirte el ritmo, sobretodo porque puedes hacer los mismos ataques con una espada de verdad―

― Jajaja… no es como si pudiera hacerlo todo ¿sabes? De verdad me mataría si intentara dar un salto mortal con una espada de verdad ―

* * *

― _Yo perdí…_ ―

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Asuna, las chicas al ver que estaba bien suspiraron de alivio. Al revisar su HP vio que estaba en 1%, al retar a alguien a un duelo por el sistema, este no permitiría que llegase a 0%.

― ¿De verdad estas bien Kirito-kun? ―pregunto una todavía preocupada Asuna

― Tranquila, si esto hubiera sucedido en SAO hubiera dolido mucho mas ―respondió el pelinegro divertidamente.

― Ey Kirito… buena pelea ―se escucho la voz de Shido que se acercaba junto a Enjuu.

― Si, aunque perdí… buena pelea ―

― A veces se gana otras se pierde… ―comento el peliceleste extendiendo sus alas.― Bueno ya tengo que irme se ha hecho un poco tarde… ¿Vienes? ―le pregunto a su pequeña amiga que se encontraba al lado.

― Claro, nos vemos ―se despidió la peliblanca para desplegar sus alas igualmente.

― Oh Enjuu-san espera ―la detuvo la pelirrosa.― ¿Podrías decirme la quest donde conseguiste los materiales para fabricar la espada de Shido? ¿Por favor? ― pidió la herrera del grupo juntando sus manos.

― Claro, es una quest tanto en ALO como en Nuevo Aincrad ―

― Una cosa mas Enjuu-san, ya que tu conoces la quest ¿Podrías guiarnos? ―pregunto Lizbeth

― ¿Eh? Bueno yo… yo… no creo que… ―

― No se preocupe señorita Lizbeth, Enjuu los guiará ―interrumpió Shido

― ¿Tú vendrás? ―pregunto tímidamente la peliblanca

― Si estoy libre puedo acompañarlos, pero tú conoces perfectamente la quest así que guíalas ―añadió Shido guiñándole un ojo.

― Esta bien, yo les ayudare Lizbeth-san ―respondió luego de unos segundos.

Aunque no lo demostró Shido de verdad se encontraba feliz al saber que su pequeña amiga estaba interactuando con más personas a parte de él. Eso lo dejaba un poco mas tranquilo.

― Gracias Enjuu, por cierto solo dime Liz estamos entre amigas ―dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

― Claro Lizbe… Liz ―respondió tímidamente la peliblanca, Liz de inmediato lo abrazo por lo tierna que se veía toda avergonzada.

― Ah lo olvidaba ―la pelirrosa soltó a Enjuu mientras navegaba por el menú del juego.― Te enviare una solicitud de amistad para comunicarnos ―

― Yo también te enviare una solicitud… Ah yo también… ―Silica, Leafa y Sinon también se unieron a lo dicho por la pelirrosa y le enviaron una solicitud de amistad a la peliblanca.

― Envíenme un mensaje cuando estén listas, nos vemos ―se despidió Enjuu al terminar de aceptar las solicitudes de las chicas.

Un par de metros lejos de donde hablaban Enjuu y las demás chicas, dos Spriggan acompañados de una undine se encontraban conversando.

― Por cierto… ―comenzó a hablar Shido.― Te acabo de enviar un mensaje con mi número, llámame un día de estos ―termino de decir cerrando el menú del juego.

― Pero…. Yo perdí ―respondió el pelinegro, el peliceleste solo levanto los hombros indicando que el resultado no le importaba.― Tu ibas a responder mis preguntas de todas maneras ¿No es así? ―

― Si… pero me pareció mas divertido tener un duelo contigo antes de eso ―

― ¿Qué planeas? ―pregunto un poco serio el pelinegro

― Ey tranquilo, no es como si fuera tu enemigo… ―comento Shido tratando de calmarlo.― Contestare tus dudas otro día, nos vemos ―fue lo último que dijo el peliceleste para irse volando junto a Enjuu.

― Kirito-kun… ―hablo la undine, había permanecido en silencio viendo la interacción de ambos Spriggan.― ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que ustedes dos pelearan? ¿Qué paso en Hodegaya? ―pregunto preocupada.

― No te preocupes Asuna… no es nada malo te lo puedo asegurar ―trato de calmarla el pelinegro.― Solo se que muy pronto tendremos respuestas ―

El cielo rojizo de ALO estaba empezando a oscurecer dando inicio a la noche, mientras Kirito y el resto iban volando a la casa de Asuna el pelinegro solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

― _El ataque final de Shido no fue una OSS, aun así fue un combo de once golpes… lo recuerdo muy bien ya que perdí con ese ataque anteriormente… ¿Por qué Shido conocía la OSS de Yuuki? Y lo mas importante… ¿A que se refería diciendo que debería pelear con mi verdadera fuerza?_ ―


	4. Una verdad no tan cierta

**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara

* * *

— hablando — hablando

 _— pensamientos — pensamientos (incluyen recuerdos)_

* * *

― _Ahora o nunca ―el pelinegro rápidamente activo una skill horizontal con su espada izquierda que dio en el estómago de Shido haciéndolo retroceder un poco, momento exacto para que el pelinegro activara su OSS. El pelinegro posicionó la Excalibur delante de él mientras activaba su OSS._

 _Un golpe en diagonal directo en el cuerpo de Shido seguido de un regreso de espada de izquierda a derecha formando un ángulo de 45 grados, seguido de un ataque en…. ¿Eh?_

 _Cuando estaba por conectar el tercer golpe rápidamente Shido bloqueo el ataque cancelándolo, liberando una gran explosión de humo que cubrió a ambos Spriggan y llego hasta donde se encontraban las chicas._

 _Rápidamente Shido dirigió la espada izquierda de Kirito hacia arriba desestabilizándolo en el proceso mientras se preparaba para acabar con el duelo._

― _Sabes… ―empezó a hablar el peliceleste viendo como el humo rodeaba a ambos.― Esperaba que pelearas con tu verdadera fuerza, había escuchado varias cosas buenas de ti y la forma en como peleas cuando utilizas dos espadas… ―_

― _¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ― pregunto Kirito un poco confundido._

― _¡Sigh! Ya no importa, es momento de acabar con esto… ―_

 _Al terminar de hablar el peliceleste pateo el suelo alcanzando a Kirito rápidamente para sorpresa de este, el pelinegro presintiendo un ataque levanto ambas espadas buscando defenderse._

― _Se acabó… ―el peliceleste rompió la defensa de Kirito fácilmente, para luego conectar con su espada izquierda cinco pequeños pero rápidos cortes desde la parte del cuello hasta su cintura, una vez terminado utilizo su espada derecha para realizar cinco cortes consecutivamente de izquierda a derecha formando una cruz terminando con una puñalada en el centro._

 _Al terminar el ataque Kirito salió disparado hacia atrás debido a la cantidad y fuerza de aquellos golpes._

― _¿Cómo debería terminar esto? ―se preguntaba el peliceleste viendo como aparecía un mensaje en el aire indicando que había ganado el duelo.― ¡…! Ya lo tengo ―el peliceleste al ver que el humo se estaba dispersando voló rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y se apoyó en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ellas._

 _Dicha acción solo fue notada por la peliblanca que solo suspiro al ver las ideas que se le ocurrían a su amigo._

* * *

En la calle Okachimachi, en el barrio de Taito se encontraba un pequeño café, Café Dicey, lugar muy concurrido por algunos jugadores que estuvieron atrapados en SAO. En la única mesa ocupada de aquél café, se encontraba una chica tomando un poco de té, de tez clara, cabello café claro y unas gafas en su rostro.

¿Su nombre? Asada Shino, francotiradora experta en GGO y ahora tambien arquera en ALO.

Aquella chica era un poco baja comparada a su acompañante en la mesa, que tenía el cabello negro un poco largo y de constitución delgada. Respondía al nombre de Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito para los amigos.

― Todavía no entiendo para que me has llamado Kirito ― contesto un poco molesta Asada Shino, mientras bebía un poco de té oolong.

Ella junto a Kazuto se encontraban dentro del café de Agil, amigo de Kazuto en el incidente SAO, esperando a Asuna. Habían pasado dos días desde la pelea de Kazuto en ALO.

― Por favor Sinon, necesito que me ayudes. Tú eres de las personas que saben juzgar bien a alguien por su primera impresión―

― ¿Quieres que me tome eso como un halago? ―la paciencia de la castaña estaba alcanzando su límite.

― No te molestes por eso, Asuna ya debe estar por venir, y Shido también ―respondió Kazuto

― ¿Shido-san? ¿Sigues molesto por que te gano el duelo? ―

― ¿Eh? No, no es nada de eso, es un tema aparte ― respondió el pelinegro apartando un poco la vista.

― ¿Oh? ¿Seguro que es solo por eso? ―pregunto pícaramente Shino al pelinegro que no le devolvía la mirada.

― Bien, no negare que me hubiera gustado ganarle el duelo― respondió Kazuto ante la insistencia de su amiga.― Pero el motivo por el que lo llame es otro, hay algo que no me convence en la historia de ambos por lo que espero que hoy me responda algunas preguntas ―

― ¿No crees en lo que dijo Shido-san? ―pregunto Shino solo para recibir una negación de parte del pelinegro.― Según Asuna, lo que le contó Enjuu-san concuerda con varias cosas que Yuuki le conto a ella ―

― Lo sé, Asuna me conto lo que le dijo Enjuu-san pero aun así… ―

― Eres muy desconfiado Kirito-kun ―interrumpió alguien que se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban Shino y Kazuto.

Una chica de cabello largo de color castaño claro algunos centímetros más baja que Kazuto, aquella chica recibía el nombre de Asuna, amiga de Sinon y novia de Kazuto.

― Hola Asuna ―saludo la castaña, recibiendo un abrazo de su amiga.

― ¿De verdad crees que no hay nada raro en él Asuna?

― Kirito-kun… te mentiría si te digo que confío plenamente en Shido ―empezó a explicar Asuna.― Pero… creo en lo que Enjuu me dijo, y de alguna forma tambien creo un poco en lo que Shido-san nos contó―

Al escuchar las palabras de su novia, el pelinegro pensaba un poco en la situación con Shido. No podían asegurar que Shido y Yuuki se hayan conocido ya que solo conocieron a la pelimorada poco más de un mes, siendo Asuna la que más tiempo pasó con ella, pero tampoco podían negar ese hecho.

Tambien estaba el tema del miedo de Enjuu por el boss que Kirito creo, el pelinegro siendo el beta-tester que llego más lejos en Aincrad nunca escucho sobre bug que llevaban a distintos calabozos. Por lo que creía que ambos estuvieron involucrados en SAO al igual que ellos, ahora el motivo era porque ocultarlo.

― Lo mejor será preguntarle directamente… ―hablo en voz baja el pelinegro.― Shido ya debe estar por venir por lo que podremos aclarar el tema de Yuuki ―las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por el pelinegro.

* * *

― Este lugar parece más un bar que un café ―hablo a la nada Shido al ver el lugar al que iba a ingresar.

Kazuto lo había citado a este lugar para responder algunas preguntas sobre Yuuki, o al menos esas eran las únicas preguntas que tenía pensado responder.

― Bueno vamos a hacerlo ―se convenció por última vez antes de entrar al lugar.― Lo sabía este lugar es un bar, me vendría bien un poco de alcohol ahora mismo ―

Al acercarse a la barra para pedir un vaso, vio como un chico acompañado de dos chicas lo llamaban desde la única mesa ocupada. Reconoció inmediatamente a Kazuto debido a que llevaba el mismo atuendo que el día que se encontró en el cementerio.

― ¡Sigh!... de verdad quería tomar algo―

* * *

― ¿Estás diciendo que cuando Leafa no está, solo come fideos? ―pregunto divertidamente Shino

― Así es, me preocupa que Kirito-kun no se alimente bien, de por si él ya es delgado y me da miedo que se enferme ―

― Por favor no estés contando lo que voy comiendo a todo el mundo ― un avergonzado pelinegro veía como Shino estaba riéndose al escuchar la respuesta de Asuna.

― Jajajaja… en serio Kirito deberías… ― Shino se quedó en silencio al ver quien había entrado al café.

Kazuto y Asuna extrañados por el silencio de su amiga vieron a sus espaldas para ver qué era lo que la había sorprendido tanto. Al voltear a ver se dieron cuenta que la persona que había entrado era un chico de aparentemente su misma edad que se dirigía a la barra.

― Siento que conozco a ese chico… ― dijo Asuna mientras trataba de recordar.

― Si, yo tambien me siento así ―

El pelinegro se río un poco debido al desconcierto de las chicas

― ¿En serio se olvidaron tan rápido de él? Es Shido ―dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.― ¡Shido! ― llamo levantando su brazo

Al notar la llamada de Kazuto, Shido se alejó de la barra y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

― ¿Sabes? Es raro invitar a alguien a un bar cuando solo quieres conversar Kazuto ―

― Bueno no hay mucha gente que venga a este lugar así que pensé que sería mejor hablar aquí ―

― Al menos el lugar está vacío, buenas tardes señorita Asuna, señorita Sinon ―saludo a ambas chicas.

― Hola Shido-san, me sorprende que nos hayas reconocido a ambas ―

― Bueno sus avatar de ALO son igual a ustedes por lo que no hay mucha diferencia ―

Ninguna pudo objetar nada a lo dicho por Shido, salvo por el color de su cabello y algunos detalles menores, era como verse a un espejo.

― Antes que nada déjenme presentarlos ―se levantó Kazuto presentando a las chicas.― Ellas son Yuuki Asuna y Asada Shino, amigas mías y aunque ya nos presentamos antes mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto ―

― ¿Oh? Antes que preguntes ni nombre es el mismo que el del juego por lo que siéntete libre de llamarme como gustes ―añadió Asuna

― Bueno no es tan raro que pongas tu nombre real en un juego. Mi nombre es Aoyama Shido y aunque no está aquí el nombre de Enjuu es Izumi Saori, un gusto ―

― Hee… así que tú también pusiste tu nombre real en el juego ―asintió Asuna al saber que no era la única que puso su nombre real en el juego.

― Si, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno creando nombres por lo que puse mi nombre real ―

― Mm… ahora que te veo bien, tambien te pareces mucho a tu avatar Aoyama-san ― intervino Shino al ver un rato al castaño.

― Lo sé, me lo han dicho varias veces. Por cierto solo díganme Shido ―añadió antes de sentarse junto a ellos.

Una vez sentados Asuna siguió contando los hábitos alimenticios de Kazuto, logrando hacer reír a todos los presentes a excepción de Kazuto que solo quería irse de ahí.

― Entonces Shido, ¿no tienes algo que decir? ―lo dicho por el pelinegro cambió completamente la atmosfera del lugar.

― ¡Sigh! Sí que sabes cómo arruinar el ambiente ―con un suspiro se levantó y se colocó frente a Asuna.― Antes que nada quería disculparme señorita Asuna ―dicho esto bajo la cabeza para sorpresa de todos.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Shido-san?! ―

― Me disculpo por haber sido un poco rudo con usted con respecto al tema de Yuuki, no fue mi intención hablarle de esa manera pero usted era la única que podía darme una respuesta ―

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, incluso Agil que estaba detrás de la barra limpiando unos vasos. Asuna era la más sorprendida ya que las palabras estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

― Shido-san… ―un poco más calmada trato de hablar con la persona que aún tenía su cabeza baja.― Por favor Shido-san levante la cabeza, a decir verdad me sorprendió bastante que alguien más conociera a Yuuki…. Pero como le dije a Enjuu-san ese día, no estoy molesto con usted ni con ella ―

― Ya veo, es bastante amable señorita Asuna ―dijo el castaño una vez levanto su rostro, a decir verdad desde que pregunto por el paradero de Yuuki sentía una incomodidad al recordar las lágrimas de Asuna.― Gracias… ―dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

―¿…? ― Asuna estaba un poco confundida, escucho el agradecimiento que Shido le había dado aunque ella no sabía el porqué. ― _¿Me pregunto cómo Yuuki y Shido-san…? ¡…!_ ―

Fue en ese momento que recordó la conversación que había tenido con Enjuu en ALO.

― ¡Shido-san! ― exclamó Asuna golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

― ¿Si? ― preguntó un poco sorprendido debido a la actitud que había tomado Asuna.

― ¿Ah?... Lo siento… ―al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente se sentó para confusión del resto.― Shido-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarle ―

Lo dicho por Asuna calmó un poco a Shido, debido a que sabía que era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

― Supongo que quiere saber cómo conocí a Yuuki ¿Cierto? ―preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Asuna.― La historia es un poco larga… diría que sucedió hace un poco más de 3 años… ¿Sabe algo sobre Asuka Empire?―

* * *

 _ **Asuka Empire**_ _, un juego VMMORPG gratuito ambientado en el antiguo Japón. En un bosque dentro del juego se encontraba una persona corriendo detrás de lo que parecía ser un lagarto. Saltando de árbol en árbol, esquivando los obstáculos del camino, todo con tal de no perder de vista a la criatura que tenía delante de él._

― _No me dijeron que sería tan rápido… necesito estar por lo menos a un metro ―_

 _La distancia de 10 metros inicial que tenía cuando empezó a perseguir a la criatura disminuía rápidamente, al mismo tiempo se podía ver un brillo azul cada vez que su pie derecho tocaba el suelo. Brillo que indicaba el uso de una habilidad._

 _ **Tobi (**_ _ **飛び**_ _ **\- Impulso**_ _ **)**_ _, una de las habilidades básicas de la clase ninja, y una de las mejores si no se toma en cuenta el tiempo de duración de 0.8 segundos. Reduce el peso del personaje y aumenta su velocidad un 10%._

― _Si no fuera por esta habilidad ya lo habría perdido de vista ―estando a menos de dos metros de la criatura lanzo un shuriken al frente._

 _El shuriken pasó a un lado de la criatura y se clavó al suelo un metro más adelante, al no percatar peligro alguno la criatura siguió su camino de frente sin notar el papel pegado a un lado del arma._

 _ **¡Boom!**_

 _Debido a la explosión que ocurrió frente a la criatura, esta salió volando en dirección contraria acercándolo a su perseguidor._

― _¡Ahora!... ―viendo a la criatura estar a un poco más de un metro, pisó el suelo fuertemente con su pie derecho al mismo tiempo que empuñaba un ninjato en cada mano._

 _ **Nidan Tobi (**_ _ **二段跳び**_ _ **–**_ _ **Doble Salto)**_ _, tal como indica el nombre de la habilidad, permitía al usuario dar un salto en el aire para aproximarse o alejarse de su adversario._

 _ **¡Crac!**_

― _Si hubiera demorado un segundo más, hubiera escapado ―ambos ninjatos se encontraban clavados en la espalda de la criatura, usando la habilidad logro acercarse lo suficiente para poder acabar con ella de un solo golpe o dos en este caso._

 _Minutos después de la pequeña pelea con la criatura, el ninja se encontraba reunido junto a dos samuráis, dos mikos y un monje guerrero._

―… _y por último, carne de lagarto gigante. Con eso sería todo ¿cierto? ―pregunto el ninja una vez termino de enviar todos los ítems por el inventario._

― _¿Sabes? Nos vendría bien un ninja como tú en nuestra party ―dijo uno de los samuráis terminando de revisar los ítems de su inventario._

― _Lo siento, soy del tipo jugador solitario… lo sabes Kaito ―_

― _¿Hee? Vamos, las misiones serían más fáciles contigo cerca ―la miko de cabello corto se acercó con un puchero en su rostro_

― _Oi Mitzuki, no lo digas como si fuéramos tan débiles ―el otro samurái se quejó al escuchar decir que necesitaban al ninja en su party_

― _Mitzuki-san no deberías ser tan mala con Ryu-san ―intervino la otra miko de cabello largo.― Aunque es verdad… con Shido-san podríamos terminar más rápido las misiones ―no pudo evitar afirmar lo que su amiga había dicho provocando que el mencionado Ryu-san solo pueda suspirar._

― _Jajajaja… ―con una risa seca el ninja, ahora identificado como Shido-san, no pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el samurái.― Como siempre, eres un poco fría Hikari-san ―_

― _¿Ara? Eso es frío de tu parte Shido-san, creo que soy muy amable con la gente ― avanzaba lentamente por cada palabra que decía.― Sobre todo con la gente que me interesa ―_

 _Por cada paso que Hikari daba, Shido retrocedía para las risas de la miko. Esto sucedía siempre que Shido los ayudaba en algunas misiones._

― _¿En serio puedes decir que te intereso aun cuando nunca me has visto? ―_

― _¡Ains! Aguafiestas… ―Hikari no pudo evitar resoplar ante la respuesta del ninja_

 _Pasados algunos minutos cuando Kaito termino de comprobar todos los materiales de la misión agradecieron al ninja y toda la party se retiró para gusto de Shido._

― _Por eso prefiero jugar solo… ―viendo por donde se había ido la party de Kaito decidió que era tiempo de irse tambien.― Solo tengo un poco menos de una hora antes de volver a estudiar… ¿Debería ir a ese lugar? ―_

 _En un parche de Asuka Empire se había implementado la profesión de herrería para que los jugadores puedan crear sus propias armas. En el lanzamiento del parche todos los jugadores se emocionaron pensando que iban a poder crear las distintas armas que quisieran solo buscando los materiales necesarios. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando en la información del parche se anunció que los materiales a utilizar eran extremadamente raros, con un bajo índice de loteo._

― _Quizás el día de hoy por fin lo encuentre… ―con tales pensamientos fue en búsqueda de una cueva en un extremo del mapa, aquel lugar lo había encontrado un día que terminaba de ayudar a una party en una misión._

― _El mapa sigue sin mostrar nada… ― al visualizar el mapa del juego toda la zona se veía oscura.― Lo bueno es que sé dónde hay que ir para regresar a la plaza ―_

* * *

 _ **Black Diamond**_ _era el nombre del mejor ítem para la creación de armas, según los propios desarrolladores de Asuka Empire se podían crear dos armas de clase S, lo que significaría tener las mejores armas del juego._

 _Aquél ítem tenía una probabilidad de loteo de 0.2 % por lo cual era casi imposible encontrarlo. Varios jugadores dejaron de hacer misiones y empezaron a buscar el ítem, así fue durante un mes entero, mes en el que ningún jugador pudo encontrarlo. Aunque aún se mantenían algunos jugadores buscando el ítem la mayoría ya lo había dejado de lado, incluso se pensó que era una broma de los desarrolladores._

* * *

 _ **¡Clang!**_

 _ **¡Ha!**_

― _¿Mmm…? ―al entrar en la cueva pudo escuchar como si alguien estuviera peleando.― ¿Qué raro? Normalmente no viene nadie a este lugar ―siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la zona central de la cueva._

 _A simple vista esta cueva no tenía nada de especial, las mismas criaturas que habitaban en todas las cuevas del juego, algunos ítems ocultos y algunos materiales básicos que no servían para la herrería._

 _Aunque se parecía a cualquier otra cueva del juego, la diferencia la encontrabas una vez que te enfrentabas a las criaturas que se encontraban ahí. Si bien el nivel de las criaturas era un poco mayor al de las otras, no suponía una gran diferencia si es que conocías los patrones de ataque, la gran diferencia era los objetos que dejaban una vez muertos._

 _Si tenías suerte las criaturas dejarían algunos objetos para la fabricación de armas, si a eso sumándole la gran demanda que había en el juego por tales objetos, bien se podría ganar una pequeña fortuna acabando con las criaturas de la cueva._

― _¿Una chica…? ―_

 _Llegando al centro de la cueva a través de una grieta lateral, pudo ver a una chica peleando con un par de lagartos, era de la clase samurái debido a la uchigatana que utilizaba. Tenía el cabello morado largo y la vestimenta básica de los samurái por lo que suponía que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el juego._

― _Lo hace bastante bien… ―el ninja no pudo evitar admirar como peleaba aquella chica, una vez acabó con los lagartos aparecieron tres monos que la atacaron en conjunto. La samurái blandía su katana ágilmente siempre cuidando su espalda._

 _Si había un problema en aquella extraña cueva era el hecho de que las criaturas aparecerían en mayor cantidad y reaparecerían en un tiempo muy corto._

 _Siguiendo con la pelea, la chica balanceo diagonalmente su katana logrando acabar con el segundo mono. Aunque pequeños esas criaturas todavía tenían cierto grado de fuerza y agilidad, por lo que encontrarse con más de dos era un peligro._

 _ **¡Ha!**_

 _Con ese grito acabo con el último de los monos que se disolvió en pequeñas partículas de luz, viendo que ya no quedaban criaturas la chica por fin pudo sentarse en el suelo a tomar un breve descanso._

 _ **¡Uh-uh! ¡Uh-uh!**_

 _Detrás de la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo cayeron dos criaturas más grandes que el resto, aproximadamente el doble del tamaño de la samurái que tuvo que levantar la vista para poder verlos. Aquellas criaturas estaban cubiertas de un pelaje grisáceo en todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cara y las palmas de las manos, en estas predominaba un intenso color rojo._

― _¿Ho? Un par de fuscatas y son de cola negra los más peligrosos… ―desde su posición alta podía ver como la chica tenía problemas para esquivar los rápidos golpes de aquellas criaturas, eso sin mencionar los ataques del gran machete que tenía en su mano derecha.― Supongo que tendré que ayudarla… ―viendo los golpes que había recibido la chica, desenvaino ambos ninjatos y se lanzó a la pelea que ocurría frente a él._

* * *

― _Son demasiado fuertes… ―_

 _Solo fueron necesarios un par de minutos para que note la diferencia que había entre ella y los fuscatas, había podido esquivar los ataques de sus machetes pero aún así no lograba conectar un solo golpe limpio en ellos. Eran rápidos y fuertes, los movimientos del machete aunque parecían aleatorios lograban re direccionarlo para poder golpearla, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su habilidad para no recibir ni uno de ellos._

― _Si esto fuera una espada de verdad estoy segura que ya se hubiera roto… mal momento para separarme de nee-chan… ¡Ku!―_

 _Uno de los fuscatas se lanzó directo al ataque bajando su machete en dirección a la cabeza de la samurái que tuvo que bloquear el ataque colocando su espada de forma horizontal con ambas manos, viendo que no tenía a donde moverse el otro fuscata ataco con su puño izquierdo directo al cuerpo desprotegido de la samurái._

― _Si recibo ese golpe podría morir… ¡Ahhh! ―viendo que no había salida aplico toda la fuerza que tenía para dirigir el machete del primer fuscata al suelo, seguidamente rodo al frente para evitar el puño del segundo fuscata.― Bien lo hi… ¡Ugh! ―_

 _Al momento de esquivar el ataque no vio que el primer fuscata se puso al lado de ella para conectar una patada en todo el cuerpo de la samurái, que salió despedida hacia un lado impactando con las paredes de la cueva._

― _Ugh… pude bloquear el ataque… pero solo me queda 10% de vida― viendo que no había forma de ganar esta pelea, se levantó y corrió directo a la salida aprovechando la distancia que había ganado debido al golpe del fuscata._

 _ **¡UH-UH! ¡UH-UH! ¡UH-UH!**_

― _¡¿Eh?! ¡Apareció otro más! ¡3 contra 1 es injusto! ― un tercer fuscata había aparecido bloqueando la salida de la cueva.― ¡Ah! ¡Esto me pasa por querer explorar el área! ―_

 _Con la salida bloqueada no tuvo más remedio que tomar uno de los túneles que la llevaban más adentro de la cueva._

― _Ey, ¿Estas bien? ―_

― _¿Eh? ― mientras corría en dirección al túnel más cercano escucho una voz a su derecha que la llamaba, al voltear en esa dirección pudo ver a un chico vestido con ropas de ninja un poco más alto que ella.― ¿Quién eres? ―_

 _ **¡UH-UH! ¡UH-UH! ¡UH-UH!**_

 _Aún con los tres fuscatas detrás de ambos, el chico no se veía preocupado en absoluto para sorpresa de la chica que corría con todo lo que tenía por el túnel._

― _Bueno… sucede que siempre vengo a este lugar a matar el tiempo, pero te vi peleando y no quise interrumpir ―_

― _¡Entonces…! ¡Entonces me estabas viendo y no me…! ¡Kya! ―no pudo terminar de quejarse debido a que tuvo que esquivar el machete de un fuscata que se acercaba rápidamente.― Olvídalo, ¿Puedes ayudarme?... no creo poder ganar contra esos tres ―_

― _¿Mmm? No tengo nada que hacer así que supongo que está bien, escucha en 10 metros adelante hay una zona libre para pelear… ten ―en plena carrera le envió una poción para recuperar sus puntos de salud._

 _Como había dicho el ninja, llegaron corriendo a una zona amplia rodeada de más túneles. La samurái se quedó sorprendida por el lugar, había estalactitas de cristales llenando el techo de la cueva. Por un momento dejo de preocuparse por la pelea que ocurría a sus espaldas y se quedó observando el lugar_

― _¿Ah? ―al darse cuenta que estaba distraída volteo a su espalda para ayudar al ninja solo para notar que quedaba un solo fuscata, el más grande de ellos, luchando con el ninja.― ¿Logro acabar con dos? ¿Tan rápido? ―_

 _Sorprendida por el resultado de la pelea solo se quedó viendo desde su posición como el ninja y el fuscata chocaba armas. Ambos ninjatos desviaban el machete del fuscata y rápidamente hacían varios cortes en su cuerpo. Los puños y patadas de la criatura no lograban conectar en el ninja que esquivaba fácilmente los ataques posicionándose detrás de él para atacarlo en las piernas._

― _¡Shinobi-san! ―la samurái saco su espada y se acercó al ninja que había recibido una patada del fuscata haciéndolo retroceder.― ¿Estas bien? ―_

― _Si, todo bien ―el ninja rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al ataque conectando varios golpes seguidos en el fuscata._

 _El fuscata hinco una rodilla en el suelo y se apoyaba solo con su machete clavado al suelo._

― _¿Ho? Así que va a utilizar su ataque más fuerte, interesante… ―el ninja de dos saltos retrocedió hasta colocarse junto a la samurái.― Deberías observar cuidadosamente lo que el fuscata va a hacer, es difícil lograr que uno de ellos haga ese tipo de ataque ―dicho eso el ninja empezó a realizar una secuencia de sellos frente a la sorprendida samurái._

 _ **Mohe Hi (**_ _ **燃え火**_ _ **–**_ _ **Fuego Ardiente**_ _ **)**_ _, era una habilidad de los ninjas que imbuía sus armas en fuego a costo de que se perdían algunos puntos de HP._

― _Listo… ―con ambos ninjatos cubiertos de fuego el ninja dio dos pasos al fuscata que seguía arrodillado._

 _La samurái podía sentir que sería el final de la pelea entre ambos, pelea que a ella se le había complicado. Aunque ella quería correr directamente con su espada y acabar con el fuscata, le causo curiosidad lo que había dicho el ninja._

 _Observando al fuscata vio que se había levantado y para sorpresa de ella se había apuñalado el estómago llenando el machete de sangre._

― _Su sangre es un veneno muy toxico… ― explicó el ninja.― ¡Vamos! ―_

 _Impulsado por el grito del ninja, el fuscata se lanzó rápidamente al ataque seguido del ninja que venía a su encuentro._

 _Al estar a menos de un metro el fuscata balanceo diagonalmente su machete sangrando, a ojos de la samurái bloquearía el ataque y luego lo atacaría con un combo de cortes consecutivos en todo su cuerpo, fuera de sus expectativas el ninja esquivo el ataque rodando hacía delante dejándolo expuesto a una patada del fuscata que no desaprovecho la oportunidad para realizar el ataque._

 _Cuando la patada conecto en el cuerpo del ninja, este clavo uno de los ninjatos en su pierna para no salir despedido y tomando el impulso del golpe salto hasta quedar frente al rostro rojizo del fuscata logrando cortar completamente el brazo derecho de la criatura, aterrizando suavemente detrás de él._

 _El fuscata no tomo en cuenta la extremidad perdida y girando rápidamente dio un corte con su machete en dirección al ninja._

― _¡…! ―la samurái no podía creer lo que había visto, cuando el machete estuvo a punto de impactar en el cuerpo del ninja este desapareció y volvió a aparecer cayendo frente a ella.― ¿Pero qué…? ―no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar debido a que el fuscata detrás del ninja había perdido su otro brazo, acabando con sus puntos de vida en el proceso._

 _ **Nijū Osamu (**_ _ **二重攻**_ _ **–**_ _ **Doble Ataque**_ _ **),**_ _habilidad propia de los ninjas que permite realizar un segundo corte a una velocidad única, para conectar exitosamente el segundo ataque el usuario debe tener sus puntos de vida cerca del 20%._

― _Increíble… ―era lo único que podía decir la samurái, aunque tenía una amiga ninja que llevaba más tiempo que ella en Asuka Empire no la había visto demostrar tanta habilidad al momento de pelear._

― _¡Uff! No pensé que me complicaría tanto uno de ellos… aunque en realidad fueron tres… supongo que está bien ―mientras el ninja seguía murmurando algunas cosas notó que la samurái se acercaba.― Ey, ¿Qué te pareció…? ¿Eh? ―_

 _El ninja no pudo evitar sorprenderse debido a que la samurái había desenvainado su katana y había cargado contra él._

― _¡Pero que…! ―el ninja tuvo que agacharse para evitar el corte horizontal que paso sobre su cabeza.― ¿Eh? ―al ver que la samurái no volvió a atacarlo miro a su espalda solo para ver a un mono con un cuchillo detrás de él. La samurái volvió a atacar con dos cortes seguidos acabando con el mono rápidamente._

― _Te había faltado uno… ―la samurái con una sonrisa guardo su katana y extendió su mano hacía el ninja que seguía en el suelo.― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó al ver que el ninja no respondía._

― _Ha, mi momento heroico se fue… ―se levantó aceptando la mano de la samurái que se estaba riendo por lo que había dicho._

― _No te preocupes, te viste genial acabando con esos tres fuscatas… ―_

― _Eso no me hace sentir bien… Ugh maldito mono… ―con la cabeza baja el ninja solo podía refunfuñar por lo que había pasado._

― _¿Oh? ¿Esa era tu forma de filtrear? ¿Salvar a chicas en problemas? ―la samurái se abrazó los hombros temblando exageradamente para las risas del ninja y de ella misma._

― _Mmm… no es como si necesitaras ayuda ¿sabes? Es solo que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a ellos ¿cierto? ―_

― _Mmm… me enfrento a uno antes, aunque no tenía un machete… de verdad me complicaron mucho ―_

― _Bueno los de cola negra son mucho más fuertes y feroces que los normales, claro que cuando ya te has enfrentado varias veces a ellos no es muy difícil de matar… ―_

― _¡Ah! Cierto, ese ataque que me dijiste antes ¿Por qué no bloqueaste el machete? Estoy segura que hubieras generado un apertura si lo hubieras hecho ―pregunto la samurái por el ataque fuerte del fuscata que había mencionado el ninja en pleno combate_

― _Como lo pensé, nunca te has enfrentado a un cola negra… mira esto… ―buscando en el menú de opciones visualizo un video en frente de la samurái._

 _En el video se podría observar la pelea de un samurái con un fuscata de cola negra, en la misma posición que cuando peleo contra el ninja, hincando una rodilla en el suelo apoyado en su machete. Cuando ambos fueron al ataque el samurái puso su espada de forma defensiva esperando bloquear el ataque del fuscata. Gran error._

 _Al impactar el machete con la espada del samurái, este quedo aturdido un segundo, lo suficiente para que el fuscata cambiara el machete de mano dando un corte horizontal en el cuerpo expuesto del samurái despidiéndolo hacía atrás. Al tratar de levantarse del golpe el fuscata rápidamente lo tomo de una pierna y lo lanzó al aire posicionándose en el lugar donde caería, el fuscata levanto su machete atravesando su abdomen y matándolo en el instante._

― _¿Entonces…? ¿Si hubieras bloqueado el ataque…? ―_

― _Si… quizás hubiera muerto, aunque tambien hay varias formas de como ataca el fuscata, solo te mostré una de ellas… tratar de bloquear su primer ataque es el mayor error que puedes hacer ―_

 _La samurái procesando lo dicho por el ninja ahora entendía por qué esquivo el primer ataque del fuscata.― Increíble… ―solo pudo sorprenderse más al ver la habilidad del ninja, de ser ella hubiera muerto al bloquear el primer ataque._

* * *

― _¡Por fin salimos del bosque! ―_

― _Una vez que conoces el camino, es bastante fácil de atravesar ―_

― _¡Ehhh! Pero nos encontramos con varias criaturas en el camino, aunque no fueron tan difíciles como los de la cueva… ―_

 _El ninja y la samurái habían salido de la cueva y se dirigieron a la plaza donde estaban esperando las compañeras de ella. Debido a que no existía un sistema de tele transporte en Asuka Empire tuvieron que ir caminando, y no ayudaba que el mapa no mostrara la ubicación exacta._

― _Pero enserio ¿Por qué el mapa no muestra el camino de regreso? ―_

― _Es porque es una zona que no aparece en el mapa, si revisas ahora veras que solo abarca hasta un poco más del bosque… ―el ninja veía curioso como la samurái hacía lo que le dijo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que era verdad.― ¿Mmm? Ya es tarde… Ey, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la plaza? ―_

― _¡Si! Creo… ―_

― _Esa respuesta no me convence, ah por cierto toma… ―le envió un ítem como regalo que apareció frente a la samurái._

― _¿…? ―la samurái inclino la cabeza confundida_

― _Es un regalo por no dejar que me mate aquel mono en la cueva. Bueno fue un gusto pero tengo que irme… ―_

― _¡Ah! Espera por favor… ― samurái de la mano no dejo que el ninja abriera el menú del juego._

― _¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto desconcertado por el actuar de la chica._

― _Yo tambien quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo en la cueva… ah le puedo dar... emm… Ugh… mi inventario no tiene nada de valor ―_

― _No te preocupes por eso, no tienes que darme nada… más importante si pudieras soltarme para poder irme… ―_

― _Espera por favor, yo también quiero darle las gracias ―_

 _La samurái se rehusaba a dejar ir al ninja hasta que le devuelva el gesto de agradecimiento._

― _¡Sigh! No quiero ser rudo pero esto empieza a ser molesto ―_

― _¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! ―_

― _¿Mmm? ―_

― _Déjeme invitarle algo ―propuso la samurái._

― _¿Vas a seguir con esto hasta que me des las gracias? ―la samurái asintió fervientemente a la pregunta del ninja._

― _¡Sigh! Bien ¿Qué tienes mente? ―_

― _Fufufu… te vas a sorprender ―lo había dicho con tanta confianza que provoco un poco de dudas en el ninja_

* * *

― _¿Sopa de frijoles rojos dulces? ―_

 _La samurái y el ninja estaban frente a una tienda un poco pequeña que tenía como menú principal la sopa de frijoles rojos dulces._

― _¡Si! Esta tienda es la mejor en prepararlos ―_

― _Jajajaja… ―el ninja no pudo evitar reír al ver la gran sonrisa de la samurái._

― _¿Paso algo? ―_

― _Jajajaja… lo siento, es que cuando dijiste que me sorprendería pensé que se trataba de otra cosa, como barbacoa o algo así―el ninja tuvo que reprimir la risa al recordar la cara de confianza de la samurái fuera del bosque.― ¿No es solo que te gusta la sopa de frijoles rojos dulces? ―_

― _¡Ah! No, no, no… pensé que te gustaría… y bueno… buu… ―la samurái con un rostro avergonzado negaba rápidamente lo dicho por el ninja, aunque sin resultado aparente ya que el ninja seguía con una sonrisa en su cara.― ¿Quieres que te invite otra cosa? ―_

― _Como dije antes, no tienes que hacer esto en serio ―pese a los intentos del ninja de calmarla, parecía que no lograba nada ya que la samurái todavía seguía mirando el suelo.― Bueno unos minutos de mas no creo que le importen… ―lo último lo dijo en voz baja, aunque en el estado de la samurái dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado_

― _Ey, ¿No vienes? Ha pasado tiempo desde que comí esta sopa, quiero confirmar si esta es la mejor tienda como dices ―dicho esto el ninja entro a la tienda seguido de la samurái que se repuso rápidamente._

― _Jeje… ya verás que tengo razón, esta tienda prepara la mejor sopa de frijoles rojos dulces ―_

 _El ninja y la samurái se sentaron en una mesa junto a un balcón, el ninja dejo que la samurái ordenara ya que según ella era la que tenía más experiencia en la tienda._

― _¿Cómo encontraste la cueva? ―pregunto el ninja mientras veía la sopa frente a él._

― _Mmm… Había terminado una misión en el bosque con mis amigas y me fui a explorar un rato, estuve caminando varios minutos hasta que vi la cueva. Antes de entrar quise ver donde me encontraba pero el mapa se mostraba oscuro, entre a la cueva y vi la gran cantidad de criaturas que habitaban ahí, estuve matando algunas para ganar experiencia hasta que me encontré con los fuscatas, el resto ya lo sabes… ―_

― _Por cierto sería bueno que no le digas a nadie la ubicación de la cueva, o al menos no a mucha gente ―_

― _¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? ―_

― _Si tuviera que responder, diría que… ¿es un secreto? ―_

― _Hee, vamos dime… ―_

― _Bueno, supongo que has oído hablar de la profesión que se implementó en el juego ―no pudo evitar responder ante la insistencia de la samurái_

― _¿Te refieres a la herrería? Una amiga me contó que los materiales para fabricar armas eran súper raros y casi nadie los conseguía ―_

― _Si lo sé, pero las criaturas de esa cueva tienen altas probabilidades de conseguir los materiales ―_

― _¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Es enserio?... ―_

― _Si, mientras te veía pelear mataste un gran número de monos y lagartos, deberías revisar tu inventario y verificar que tienes ―_

 _La samurái haciendo caso al ninja abrió el inventario para revisar los nuevos ítems que había conseguido._

― _Veamos… estas pociones ya las tenía… piel de lagarto tambien lo tenía… un par de hierbas de curación… ¿eh? ¿Piedra angular?... ¿Piedra prisma?... ―la samurái se sorprendió al ver ítems que nunca había escuchado en su inventario._

― _¿Prisma y angular eh? Ambos se utiliza para herrería, podrías venderlo a muy buen precio ―_

― _¡Yuuujuu! Con esto podré crear las armas que quiera ―_

― _No te emociones tanto ―trato de calmarla el ninja.― Necesitas varias piedras y otras cosas para poder crear un arma ―_

― _¿Eh? ¿Se necesitan tantas cosas? ―_

― _SI, por eso la mayoría piensa que solo fue una broma de los programadores. A menos que encuentren el black diamond, con esa piedra podrías crear dos armas a tu gusto ―_

― _¿Black diamond? Ya veo… ―_

― _Si, bueno como te habrás dado cuenta no hay muchos jugadores por la zona, por lo que te pediría que no le digas a tanta gente ―_

― _Ya veo… ¡Ah! Pero dijiste que esa cueva era el lugar donde pasabas el tiempo ―_

― _Bueno, iré de vez en cuando… ―_

― _¡Ehhh! Pero tienes que ayudarnos, no creo poder pelear con más de un fuscata a la vez ―_

― _Jajajaja, tranquila lo harás bien… además si estas con tus amigas como dijiste no tendrán problemas ―_

― _Buu… bueno si tú lo dices… ―terminando de comer su plato dirigió su mirada al ninja.― ¿Qué tal? ―_

― _¿…? ―el ninja no comprendía la pregunta de la samurái_

― _La sopa, la sopa… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ―pregunto emocionada_

― _Ah, te refería a eso ―el ninja se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo aumentando los nervios de la samurái.― He probado mejores ―esa respuesta dejo congelada a la samurái para risas del ninja._

* * *

― _Bueno supongo que eso sería todo, ahora si me despido, nos vemos―dicho eso el ninja empezó a alejarse de la tienda_

― _¡Ah! ¡Espera! ―la samurái corrió y se puso delante de él deteniéndolo, nuevamente._

― _¿Ahora qué? ―_

― _Uhh… Por favor no te molestes ―dijo un poco cohibida la samurái al ver la mirada un poco molesta del ninja.― Es que todavía no nos hemos presentado ―_

― _¡Ah! Tienes razón… ―_

― _Soy Yuuki un gusto ―con una sonrisa la samurái extendió su mano nuevamente.― ¿Mmm? ―la samurái ladeo el rostro confundida al ver que el ninja no respondía._

― _Lo siento me quede observando tu rostro ―_

― _¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No es algo que debas decir en voz alta! ―la samurái rápidamente trato de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos._

― _Shido, un gusto ―el ninja tomo rápidamente su mano antes que se cubriera, para vergüenza de la samurái.― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunto divertido el ninja_

― _Ugh… Shido-san eres malo ―_

― _Lo siento, lo siento… bueno te veo otro día ―_

― _¡Si! Y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre la cueva, será nuestro secreto ―_

― _Cuando lo dices así, es como si fuéramos amantes… Jajajaja ―no pudo evitar reír al ver nuevamente el rostro avergonzado de la samurái_

― _Lo sabía, Shido-san es malo ―_

 _Aun estando un poco lejos pudo escuchar lo último que había dicho, con una sonrisa en el rostro el ninja siguió alejándose de la tienda._

― _¿Eh? ―tuvo que detenerse debido a que frente a él había aparecido una solicitud de amistad.― ¿Yuuki? ―dándose la vuelta pude ver a la samurái aún en frente a la tienda con una mano en el menú del juego._

 _Al darse cuenta de la mirada del ninja, la samurái rápidamente levanto su otro brazo despidiéndolo._

― _Bueno, supongo que conocerla puede ser divertido ―aceptando la solicitud, siguió su camino hasta perder de vista aquella tienda_

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia que Shido había contado, la forma en cómo conoció a Yuuki. Asuna era la más sorprendida por ello, recordaba el juego que su amiga había mencionado cuando estaban celebrando vencer al jefe del piso 27.

― Después de eso me veía a diario con ella, incluso me presento a su hermana y a su amiga ―continuó hablando Shido.― Luego de dos meses… ella me dijo que iría a otro juego, cuando le pregunte por qué solo me dijo que quería visitar más mundos ―

― ¿Qué paso después? ―pregunto una curiosa Asuna al ver que el castaño se había quedado en silencio.

― Decidí acompañarla al juego que iba a ir, ahí me presento a su gremio si no mal recuerdo se llamaban **Sleeping Knights** ―el castaño no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que paso cuando conoció al peculiar grupo que tenía Yuuki.― Solo pude estar un poco más de dos semanas con ellos, ya que tuve que volver a mis estudios en Estados Unidos aunque antes de irme le di mis datos personales ―

― … ―

― Luego tuve que volver a Japón por un problema familiar, y debido a varios accidentes me vi impedido de manejar una computadora o juego VR ―tomando un poco de soda continuó con su explicación.― En abril del año pasado revise mi correo y vi varios mensajes de Yuuki contándome que había encontrado un nuevo juego de hadas… ―

― ¿Por hadas…? ¿Te refieres a ALO? ―

― Así es, ese mismo día me conecté a ALO y estuve buscándola por un día hasta que logre encontrarla ― dijo Shido asintiendo a la pregunta de Asuna.― Ella se sorprendió de verme después de tanto tiempo así que tuve que contarle los motivos por el que no pude conectarme. Ese día… ―

― ¿Shido-san? ―

― _¿Debería contarles sobre la hermana de Yuuki?_ ―el castaño dudaba de si contarle lo que paso con la familia de Yuuki o no, al final decidió que no era necesario.― Estoy bien, después de eso estuvimos un tiempo en ALO y decidimos ir a otros juegos junto con el gremio de Yuuki―

― En navidad del año pasado le dije a Yuuki que tenía que ir de viaje nuevamente por lo que era posible que no me viera en un par de meses. Ese día ella me dio sus datos personales y me pidió que la llamara para encontrarnos, debido a mi viaje le prometí que la iría a buscar cuando vuelva, al decirle eso ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar ―el castaño apretó los puños al recordar ese momento, el rostro de la pelimorada lleno de lágrimas.― Solo la abrace y le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Esa fue la última vez que la vi ―

― Shido-san… lamento hacerte recordar todo eso ―algunas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de Asuna por lo último que había dicho el castaño.― Veo que Yuuki fue una persona muy importante para ti tambien ―

― Lo fue… bueno para terminar tendría que decir que volví de Estados Unidos hace dos meses y estuve buscándola, al no encontrarla en ALO la busque en otros juegos hasta que regrese a ALO y vi su nombre en el monumento a los espadachines ―

― ¿Por ese motivo me buscaste? ―

― Así es señorita Asuna, siento lo que paso pero quería encontrarla ―

― Shido-san no creo que sea la indicada para decir esto… pero estoy segura que Yuuki no te había olvidado ―

― Gracias señorita Asuna, gracias por estar con ella hasta sus últimos momentos ―

― No tienes nada que agradecer, a decir verdad me sorprendió lo fuerte que era Yuuki, incluso la nominaron como la jugadora más fuerte de ALO al vencer a Kirito-kun―

― ¿Ho? ¿Entonces Yuuki te gano Kazuto? ―pregunto el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro.― Ya veo… bueno eso sería la historia de cómo conocí a Yuuki ―

― ¿Por cuantos juegos estuviste buscándola Shido-san? ―

― ¿Mmm? Creo que un poco más de 10 juegos, desde el raro Insect Site hasta la futurista GGO ―

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Estuviste en GGO? ¿Hace cuánto? ―pregunto una emocionada Shino

― ¿Eh? Bueno creo que sería hace poco más de un mes ―

― ¿Un mes? Entonces no viste el BoB… más importante que tipo de jugador eras ¿AGI o de fuerza? ―preguntó Shino apoyándose en la mesa

― Un poco de ambos, tenía stats balanceados en velocidad y fuerza ―

― ¿Y qué tipo de armas utilizabas? ¿Escopetas? ¿Pistolas? ¿Rifles? ―

― Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema de conversación… ―el castaño miro a Asuna pidiéndole ayuda por las preguntas de la castaña menor.

Con ayuda del pelinegro lograron calmar un poco a Shino que se sentó un poco molesta.

― ¿Lograste calmarte Sinon? ―pregunto divertido el pelinegro

― Si, no molestes…. Solo tenía curiosidad por sabes qué tipo de jugadores era Shido-san ― la castaña cruzada de brazos miraba a otro lado con un puchero en su rostro.

― Shido-san tengo una última pregunta ―dijo Asuna.― Ahora que sabes lo de Yuuki ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―pregunto un poco apenada

― ¿Qué haré? Eso es fácil…. ―tomo un breve respiro antes de responder.― Ella se ha ido, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer que no sea seguir con mi vida. Lamentarme por su muerte o deprimirme sería muy tonto, y de pensar que ella me viera así seguro me regañaría ―

Las tres persona presentes se sorprendieron debido a lo dicho por el castaño, Asuna pensaba que él iba a estar un poco deprimido, ya que según Enjuu él estaba enamorado de Yuuki.

― _Quizás Enjuu-san se haya equivocado_ ―

― ¿Paso algo? ―pregunto el castaño viendo que todos se habían quedado callados

― No es nada, es solo que nos sorprendió tu respuesta… ―

― ¿Es así? ―el castaño no pensaba que su respuesta haya sido tan sorprendente, si se ponía a pensar era la opción más lógica.― Ya veo ―viendo el asentimiento de todos solo pudo aceptarlo.

Sin darse cuenta las cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa siguieron hablando de distintas cosas que pasaron en ALO, Asuna trato de no contar nada con respecto a Yuuki por consideración a Shido. En poco tiempo las horas pasaron y el cielo se oscureció, las calles estaban alumbradas por la luz de los focos ubicados a los lados. Al ver que la gente estaba llegando al bar de Agil decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse del lugar.

― Creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde ― menciono el castaño mientras veía el cielo oscuro.

― Lo lamento Shido-san no creí que nos tomaría toda la tarde ―juntando sus manos Asuna trataba de disculparse.

― No es algo por lo que deba disculparse ―respondió el castaño calmándola un poco.― Bueno yo me tengo que ir a la estación, nos vemos otro día ―

― ¡Espera Shido-san! ―lo detuvo Asuna.― ¿Podrías acompañar a Sinon a su casa? Ella también vive por la estación ―

― ¿Eh? ―

― ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Espera Asuna! ¡Qué estás diciendo! ―una exaltada Shino no podía creer lo que había dicho su amiga

― Pero Sinon ya es muy tarde, es peligroso que vayas sola a casa ―

― ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Siempre he ido caminando a mi casa y no ha pasado nada ―

Mientras Asuna trataba de convencer a Shino para que vaya con Shido, los chicos tenían su propia conversación.

―Ey Kazuto, ¿A qué distancia de la estación se encuentra la casa de la señorita Shino? ―

― Está un poco lejos de la estación, si hubieras traído tu moto se haría en poco tiempo ―

― Tal vez, pero no creo que la señorita Shino se haya querido subir a la moto de alguien que apenas conoce ―

― Cierto ―

― ¡Sigh! Bueno no queda de otra… ―dejando curioso a Kazuto, el castaño se acercó a las chicas que seguían discutiendo.― ¿Nos vamos? ―pregunto interrumpiendo a las chicas.

― ¿Eh? ―

― Se está haciendo más tarde mientras hablamos ―

― Entonces Shido-san, por favor cuide de ella ―

― Asuna si lo dices de esa manera Shido va a malinterpretar las cosas ―mencionó Kazuto al ver sonrojada a su amiga de lentes.

― No importa, nos vemos señorita Asuna, Kazuto ―el castaño se despidió de ambos mientras avanzaba.

― Uhh… adiós Asuna, Kirito ―se despidió avergonzada Shino mientras seguía al castaño.

― Adiós chicos ―se despidió alegremente Asuna, el pelinegro solo levantaba su brazo despidiéndolos.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos, Asuna y Kirito empezaron a alejarse del bar en dirección a la casa de Asuna. Ambos se sentaron en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Asuna a seguir conversando sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde.

― ¿Y ahora qué piensas de Shido-san? ―

― No sabría decírtelo muy bien, por algunos momentos parece misterioso y en otro parece un chico normal, aunque me sorprende que haya tenido ese tipo de relación con Yuuki ―

― Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió esa parte. Yuuki solo mencionó a su hermana y los Sleeping Knights, aunque ahora que recuerdo menciono a alguien más cuando fuimos a visitar su antigua casa ―

― Para ser sincero no creí que Yuuki estaría pensando en enamorarse de alguien en el estado que se encontraba ―las palabras del pelinegro podrían parecer rudas pero era algo que no podía negarse.

― Al final parece que Shido-san no estaba mintiendo con respecto a Yuuki, aunque no sé porque siento que no nos ha contado algo importante ―

― ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Siun-san? Ella tambien es del gremio así que podría confirmar algunas cosas que Shido dijo ―

― Tienes razón, tendré que llamarla… ya me tengo que ir Kirito-kun mi madre me debe estar esperando para cenar ―viendo la hora Asuna tuvo que despedirse de su novio.

― Claro, nos vemos ―la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a su casa.― El tiempo que Shido no pudo manipular un juego VR fue casi dos años, casi el mismo tiempo que duro SAO. ―los pensamientos del pelinegro eran todo un caos con respecto a su nuevo amigo.― Tal vez lo esté pensando demasiado ― dicho eso se levantó y camino en dirección a su casa, seguro Suguha debe estar molesta por llegar tan tarde.

* * *

Una vez que dejo a Shino en su casa, el castaño se dirigió caminando hasta llegar a su casa. Pudo ver que las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuso que había alguien.

― Mmm… si no me equivoco Hanz no iba a venir, ni tampoco Saori. ¿Quién será? ― sin preocuparse de que alguien extraño este en su casa, abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

― ¿…? ―

― Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy ―

― Las actividades del club terminaron rápido y recordé que hoy te ibas a reunir con ellos así que pensé en venir ―

La que había respondido era una chica un poco más baja que Shido, tenía el pelo castaño largo con un par de mechones cayendo en el lado derecho, llevaba puesto un delantal sobre su ropa indicando que estaba cocinando.

― ¿Ho? Es raro que cocines, ¿Pensabas que no iba a volver? ―pregunto un poco divertido

― ¡Hmph! A veces yo tambien quiero que pruebes mi comida… ―respondió con un puchero en su rostro.― ¿Y bien? ―

― Todo bien ―respondió entendiendo la pregunta de la castaña.― También les dije tu nombre en caso nos reunamos otra vez ―

― ¿Les contaste todo? ―pregunto la castaña mientras acomodaba la mesa para servir la comida.

― No, solo le conté como conocí a Yuuki ―

― ¿En serio? Pensé que cambiarías un poco las cosas cuando contaras lo de… espera ―al voltear a ver al castaño pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.― No les dijiste la verdad ¿no es así? ―

― Sobre como la conocí fue verdad, aunque omití algunos detalles para mí mismo… ―acomodándose en la mesa respondió la pregunta.― Después de todo solo lo hice porque me sentía mal por Asuna es todo ―

― Ya veo… ―

No necesitaron más palabras, ella conocía muy bien como era su amigo en estas cosas por lo que no podía decirle nada. En todo caso no era algo en lo que ella pueda reclamarle por lo que no había razón para discutirlo.

― Por cierto, descubrí algo… ―viendo que su amiga estaba escuchando y no tenía nada en mano decidió continuar.― Es sobre el día que casi mue… el día que acabamos con el jefe ― tuvo que cambiar la forma en que lo dije al ver la mirada de su amiga.

― No quiero escuchar nada sobre eso… ―

― No es por lo que paso en la pelea, sino después. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero al salir de la habitación del jefe nos encontramos con el gremio de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre ―

― Si lo recuerdo, un poco… ―la castaña se abrazó a si misma al recordar aquel día, uno de los muchos que quería olvidar por completo.

― Tenía mis dudas pero hoy lo confirme, Asuna era parte de ese gremio… la chica que ataque aquel día era ella, de hecho fue la única que pudo detenerme antes de que llegara su líder ―

― ¿Ella no te reconoció? ―

― Dudo mucho que recuerde ese día, sobretodo porque teníamos capuchas en ese entonces ―

― Ya veo… sabes que odio que me recuerdes ese día ―

― Ey tranquila… ―el castaño la abrazó para que se calmara un poco.― Solo quería decirte lo de Asuna, no te lo tomes tan en serio ―

― Si, lo sé. Mejor comamos antes que se enfrié, he practicado desde ese día por lo que debería saber bien ―

― Bueno, creo que todavía tengo un poco de medicina guardada así que no hay problema ―

― Mohh no digas esas cosas y come ―con los palillos tomo un poco de pollo frito y a la fuerza se lo metió en la boca.― ¿Esta rico? ―

― Coff, Coff… ¡Glup! ― el castaño tuvo que tomar agua para evitar morir ahogado.― Lo siento no pude saborearlo, tenía que priorizar salvar mi vida ―

Un poco más calmado ambos castaños empezaron a comer contándose lo que había hecho durante el día, aunque la que estaba hablando era la chica ya que el chico estuvo casi todo el día en el bar.

― _Black Diamond, quizás debería conectarme una vez más a Asuka Empire para ver las armas que hicimos aquel día_ ― recordando el día en que encontró el tan ansiado ítem siguió comiendo mientras veía divertido las reacciones de su amiga.


	5. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara

* * *

— hablando — hablando

 _— pensamientos — pensamientos (incluyen recuerdos)_

* * *

El centro de detención de Tokio, una institución correccional ubicada en Katsushika, Tokio. Es una instalación operada por el Ministerio de Justicia.

En una de sus celdas se encontraba una persona acostada en un futón, tenía una especie de parche en su ojo derecho y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo inferior de su mejilla, vestía el típico overol de color azul oscuro que usaban todos los presos de Japón.

― _Ya han pasado cuatro meses… tch_ ―frunció el ceño al recordar el momento en que llegó a parar a ese lugar― _Maldito mocoso… ¡Ugh!_ ―

Levantándose del futón se dirigió al lavadero que tenía en su celda, tomando un pañuelo lo mojo con el agua que salía del grifo, se lo colocó en su ojo derecho cubriéndolo completamente.

― _Alguien como yo atrapado en este maldito lugar…_ ― gotas de agua recorrían su rostro, sus puños golpeaban la pared que estaba frente a él en un intento de calmarse. ― _Maldición…_ ―

 **¡! ¡!**

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus pensamientos, esperando que el oficial que cuidaba su celda la abriera siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo más probable es que ingresara un policía nuevamente para traerle el almuerzo.

― Tienes visita. ―el oficial que cuidaba su celda daba paso a una persona que vestía de traje.

― … ―

― ¿Ho? ¿JSDF? Interesante… ―

* * *

En una casa rustica del piso 22 del nuevo Aincrad, se encontraba un Spriggan recostado en un sillón, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, típico de la raza Sylph.

― Pensé que irías con ellos Onii-chan ― comento la rubia a ver tan tranquilo al pelinegro.

― No era necesario, Asuna está con ellos. Además… ―

El grupo de Asuna y las demás chicas, junto a Shido y Enjuu habían ido a una quest para conseguir materiales para la fabricación de armas, a pedido de Lizbeth. Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde el duelo entre ambos Spriggan.

― ¿? ―la rubia veía preocupado al pelinegro que se había quedado en silenció

― No me hagas caso, solo quiero descansar ― acomodándose aún más en el sillón, el pelinegro cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no fuiste con las chicas? ― preguntó, al ver que su acompañante seguía viéndolo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno, no pude conectarme a tiempo. Mi entrenamiento de Kendo demoró más de lo que pensé ― respondió la rubia un poco más tranquila, el pelinegro se veía un poco más relajado.

― Deben ser duro, quizás deba volver a practicar también... ―

― ¡Hmph! Dijiste lo mismo hace tiempo y no lo cumpliste… ― le recordó la rubia un poco molesta

Días antes de que Kirito rescatara a Asuna de ALO, él le había dicho que volvería a practicar Kendo con ella.

― _Lo había olvidado por completo_ ― el pelinegro no podía ver el rostro de Leafa ya que le estaba dando la espalda. ― ¿Estaría bien si mañana practicamos un poco? ―

― ¿Eh? ―la propuesta había tomado desprevenida a la rubia. ― ¡¿Estás seguro Onii-chan?! ―

― Si, no he estado haciendo nada más que ir a la escuela y jugar videojuegos, un cambio de rutina no me caería mal ―

― ¡Perfecto! Empezaremos mañana a las 5:00 a.m., hay tantas cosas que hacer para ponernos al día ―

― Estaré a tu cuidado ―

El pelinegro sonrío ante la emoción de su prima, era cierto que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Entrenar kendo juntos era una buena forma de compensar ese tiempo perdido.

* * *

― _En serio debo pensar mejor mis ideas_ ―

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado frente a Leafa, ya llevaban varios minutos en los que la rubia hablaba sobre el kendo y como serían los entrenamientos.

― Quizás debamos reemplazar algunos shinai, desde nuestro anterior duelo lo he estado utilizando demasiado. Hay varias cosas que verificar para poder entrenar ―con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, la rubia trataba de recordar todo lo posible sobre los equipos en su pequeño dojo

― Deberías calmarte un poco, no es como si… ―

El pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió, la primera entrar era Lizbeth seguida de una pequeña CaithSith peliblanca.

― No creí que daría tantos ítems ―comentaba la pelirrosa.

― Si, aunque no logramos terminar la misión ―

― Mi error, olvide decirles que fueran con el inventario un poco vacío ―

― No te preocupes Shido-san ―lo tranquilizo la herrera del grupo. ― Aún si no terminamos la misión obtuvimos muchos materiales, podré crear varias armas, incluso podría crear un arma para ti y para Enjuu-chan ―

― No es necesario señorita Lizbeth, después de todo les prometimos que los ayudaríamos en la quest ―

Aún con la negativa del peliceleste, la pelirrosa siguió presionándolo para que la dejara crear una espada. Todo esto sucedía frente a un sorprendido pelinegro ya que no sabía en qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

― ¿Paso algo entre ellos dos? Recuerdo que Lizbeth se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de él ―

― No se la razón, se ha comportado así desde que nos encontramos con Shido-san ―respondió Asuna, ella también tenía bastante curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado con su amiga pelirrosa.

Las últimas en ingresar fueron dos chicas con orejas de gato, una tenía un pequeño dragón reposado en su hombro de color azul, la que caminaba a su lado tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba con la mirada baja, así se mantuvo hasta llegar al sillón donde antes estaba sentado Kirito.

― ¿Paso algo con ella? ―preguntó en voz baja el pelinegro

― Jijiji… digamos que ocurrió otro accidente con Shido-san ―

― Eso no fue culpa mía ―intervino rápidamente el peliceleste.

― Oh vamos. Solo fue un accidente ―

― Así que ya olvidaste tu accidente Liz ―atacó Asuna para poner nerviosa nuevamente a su amiga

El pelinegro que se había quedado en silencio ya se daba una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado para que Sinon estuviera molesta.

― ¿Qué tan grave fue? ―pregunto a su amigo peliceleste.

― Tuve que escapar de sus flechas durante 15 minutos ―

― Fue divertido ver a Shido-san correr por todo el lugar ―la más pequeña del grupo no pudo evitar reír al recordar al Spriggan huyendo del ataque de Sinon.

La arquera del grupo separada del resto solo pudo tomar un cojín y cubrir su rostro, no podía soportar la vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido.

― ¿De verdad fue tan malo? ―pregunto Leafa.

― Depende de cómo lo veas ―respondió Enjuu que se había sentado al lado de ella. ― No diría que fue tan malo, creo que es sobre todo porque no conoce bien a Shido ―

― ¿Shido-san le hizo algo? ―

― En realidad la culpa fue del boss, logro paralizarlos a ambos y los dejo en una posición un poco comprometedora ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Posición? ¿De que estas…? ―

― ¡No le digas! ―

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír el grito de Sinon, que al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz solo aumento más su sonrojo.

― Por cierto… ―empezó el peliceleste. ― Pensé que ibas a venir Kirito ―

El pelinegro viendo que trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación le siguió el juego, aunque todavía quería saber sobre lo que paso en la quest, después le preguntaría a Asuna.

― Surgió algo por lo que no pude conectar a tiempo ―

― Ya veo, para la próxima será… aunque quería ver como peleaban en grupo ―

― No creo que podamos superarlos a ustedes chicos ―intervino Lizbeth

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―

― Deberías verlos Kirito-kun, la forma como pelean Shido-san y Enjuu-chan ―empezó a explicar Asuna. ― No es nada comparado a lo que nos mostraron en el coliseo ―

Las chicas, a excepción de Leafa, asintieron a lo dicho por Asuna. Todas ellas habían visto el despliegue de habilidad del Spriggan y la CaithSith en el coliseo.

― No sabía que se podía utilizar dos dagas simultáneamente―indicó la menor del grupo viendo como Enjuu jugaba con Pina.

― En realidad tampoco lo sabía, Shido fue el que me lo dijo y como él seguía insistiendo decidí aprenderlo ―

― Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena a que te obligué ―

El peliceleste rápidamente acaricio el cabello de Enjuu para incomodidad de ella, que inmediatamente trato de hacer lo mismo, aunque por la diferencia de altura era imposible una venganza.

― Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ―comentó Asuna viendo como la peliblanca hacía todo lo posible por alcanzar el cabello del Spriggan.

― Es normal en personas que se conocen varios años ― girándose para responder, la peliblanca aprovecho la oportunidad apoyándose en el sofá para subirse a sus hombros y completar su venganza. ― Ey, eso duele ―

― Jijiji, ¿Cuántos años se conocen? ―

― Hum… creo que es un poco más de 4 años ―la peliblanca se encontraba sentada en el estómago del peliceleste, que nada hacía para apartarla.

― Oi, nos conocemos hace 6 años ―

― En ese tiempo no hablamos mucho, solo nos saludábamos cuando nos encontrábamos en la tienda ―la peliblanca ayudo a levantarse a su amigo que seguía sentado en el piso.

― Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo ―agrego la pelirosa atenta a la conversación.

― Si, en realidad fue ella la que me animó a entrar a los videojuegos ―

Ese comentario nadie se lo esperaba, incluso el pelinegro se sorprendió de lo que había dicho el peliceleste. Las chicas tambien estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado, por la forma de hablar pensaban que había estado acostumbrado a los videojuegos desde pequeño.

― ¿Podrías contarnos como paso? ―pregunto Sinon un poco interesada.

― ¿Mmm? No es la gran cosa en realidad, en mi camino a la escuela la veía casi diariamente en una tienda de videojuegos cerca de casa. Un día decidí hablarle y poco a poco empezamos a ser más cercanos, ella me hablaba de los videojuegos y yo le ayudaba en algunos cursos ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Estudiaron juntos? ¿Cuántos años tienes Shido-san? ―

― Cumplí 19 en marzo ―respondió el peliceleste ― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunto al notar el silencio que se había generado.

― Si, a decir verdad, pensé que eras mucho mayor que yo ―respondió Asuna provocando que el peliceleste se encogiera al ser considerado viejo. ― ¿Y tú Enjuu-san? ―

― 16 años, Asuna-san ― respondió un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Ustedes chicas? ―pregunto un ya recuperado Shido

― 18 ―Asuna

― 16 ―Sinon

― 16 ―Leafa

― 18 ―Lizbeth

― 15 ―Silica

― 17 ―Kirito

― Parece que soy el mayor, entonces todavía siguen en preparatoria ―

El comentario de Shido nuevamente silencio al grupo, Leafa y Sinon, aunque no habían estado con Kirito y los demás, entendían por lo que habían pasado.

― Eso es… ―comenzó Lizbeth.

― Es complicado ―siguió Kirito. ― Como estuvimos atrapados en SAO, nosotros cuatro todavía tenemos que estar en preparatoria un par de años más ― refiriéndose a Lizbeth, Silica y Asuna.

― Ya veo, bueno tengo algunas cosas que atender por lo que tengo que irme, me desconectare en tu casa Enjuu ―

― Ok, ¿Vendrás? ―

― Claro, iré en un par de horas ¿Qué tal una película luego? ―

― Te estaré esperando… ―

Despidiéndose del resto, el peliceleste se retiró de la casa de Asuna. Kirito y los demás se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo a Enjuu al recordar la conversación que había tenido con el peliceleste segundos antes.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó un poco tímida la peliblanca, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el punto de atención.

― Enjuu-chan ―empezó Lizbeth. ― Se que dije esto la primera vez que los conocimos, pero tengo que preguntar de nuevo ¿Shido-san y tu están saliendo? ―

― ¿Eh? ―la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, y no ayudaba el rostro serio que le daba la pelirrosa.

― Veras, con la conversación que han tenido ustedes dos, es como si los dos estuvieran… ―

― Casados ―completó Kirito, logrando sonrojar en extremo a la peliblanca.

― ¡Shido y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación! ― las risas no se hicieron esperar debido a la reacción de la pequeña peliblanca.

* * *

 _¿Podemos reunirnos? Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante, te envío la dirección en un momento_

Al día siguiente de haber ayudado a Lizbeth y los demás en ALO, recibió un mensaje de parte del pelinegro pidiéndole que se reúnan. ¿El motivo? No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

— Kazuto dijo "tenemos" por lo que es posible que no esté solo, quizás con Asuna—por más que trataba de pensar en un motivo, nada le venía a la mente. — Bueno que más da, no es como si fueran a interrogarme de nuevo. No tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy, por lo que puedo irme—

El castaño se encontraba en una gran oficina, a su espalda se encontraban grandes ventanas que iluminaban el lugar además de poder tener una gran vista de los demás edificios, a un lado se encontraban algunos pequeños sillones con una mesa de té al centro que era usada sobre todo para pequeñas reuniones. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, sobre este reposaba la pantalla de una computadora al lado de una pequeña lampara personal.

Varios archivadores se encontraban encima del escritorio junto a una laptop, el castaño terminó de ingresar algunos datos en la pantalla para posteriormente cerrarla, no sin antes haber guardado los nuevos registros. No quisiera que el trabajo de hoy se desperdiciara solo porque olvido guardar los archivos antes de apagar la laptop.

— Tendré que ir en el auto, tengo que llevar la laptop y algunos informes—terminando de cerrar los archivadores y colocarlos en un estante al lado de su escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su amigo para pedirle el auto, varias personas lo saludaban con respeto y algunas sonrisas. Aunque todavía tenía el presentimiento de que algunas personas no lo querían ahí, después de todo era joven para tener tal puesto en la empresa.

— Buenas tardes Shido-sama —le saludo una mujer con una pequeña reverencia cuando se disponía a ingresar a la oficina de su amigo. — Hanz-sama se encuentra dentro —

— Hola, sabes que no tienes que agregar el -sama, con -san basta—devolvió el saludo avergonzando un poco a la mujer, ella creía que llamarlo con un -san era descortés. — ¿Hay alguna reunión programada para el día de hoy? —preguntó aprovechando que era la secretaria de su amigo.

— Un momento —rápidamente empezó a realizar una búsqueda en la pantalla de la computadora frente a ella. — No hay nada agendado para el día de hoy —

— Ya veo, gracias —despidiéndose de ella entro a la oficina solo para encontrarse a su amigo recostado en su escritorio. — ¡Oi! —

Debido al grito, este se levantó de un salto solo para caer de la silla en la que se encontraba golpeándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. La secretaria también escucho el grito, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la interacción de sus jefes por lo que solo soltó una pequeña risita.

— Auch... Idiota no tienes porqué gritar alto —respondió mientras se colocaba de pie. Era más alto que Shido por unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello era rubio y la forma en la que hablaba indicaban que no era japones.

— ¿Tan mal van los negocios para que estés acá durmiendo? —pregunto Shido ignorando el comentario anterior

— No es por eso, ayer me quede despierto viendo algunos animes. Todo es tu culpa —

— Ey, no me culpes a mí. Eres tú el que me pregunto sobre cuales eras los mejores de la temporada—

— Rayos, ni siquiera puedo irme porque tengo una reunión en un par de horas—el rubio se recostó nuevamente en el escritorio, estaba demasiado cansado para molestar a su amigo.

— Estas tan cansado que olvidas cosas, le pregunte a Hina y me dijo que no tienes ninguna reunión —

— ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño. — Perfecto, podré terminar de ver los capítulos que me faltan —

— Oi, vamos gerente-san no puedes quedarte despierto todos los días. Por cierto, voy de salida, me llevo el auto tengo algunas cosas que terminar en casa —

— Claro, voy contigo. ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —preguntó el rubio mientras terminaba de ordenar su escritorio, parecido al del castaño con la adición de que tenía más estantes llenos de archiveros y una puerta que conectaba a una sala de reuniones.

— No soy tu chef personal, tengo algunos asuntos que atender en otro lugar. Y antes que preguntes, Saori no va a venir por lo que no va a estar nadie en mi casa —

— ¿Eso no es bueno? Me da miedo que Saori cocine, todavía recuerdo lo que paso hace dos meses —sin duda fue un día oscuro en la memoria del rubio.

— Jajaja… Bueno puedo decir que ha mejorado, estuvo en mi casa la semana pasada y la verdad es que… — ambos siguieron conversando mientras salían de la respectiva oficina, despidiéndose de la ahora mencionada Hina se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

* * *

En un café cerca del centro comercial se encontraban Kazuto y Asuna sentados frente a una mujer. Por la forma de vestir se podía notar que era un poco mayor al par mencionado, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, aunque era más parecido a un color negro tenue, usaba unos anteojos en su rostro.

— Gracias por venir Siune-san —Asuna fue la primera en iniciar la conversación, la había citado para discutir un tema sobre cierto jugador de ALO.

— No te preocupes Asuna-san, de hecho, me sorprendió tu llamada. No nos veíamos desde… aquel día —

— Es cierto, no te he visto mucho en ALO —ambas mujeres no habían hablado desde el funeral de su amiga.

— He estado un poco ocupada, tengo que adaptarme a mi nueva vida ahora que ya no estoy en el hospital —

La sublíder de los Sleeping Knights había logrado superar la leucemia que la había estado acompañando desde hace tres años, con solo unas cuantas visitas mensuales al hospital era momento de seguir con su vida.

— De hecho, te llame por un motivo en especial —

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunto un poco preocupada.

— ¡No! No es nada malo —aseguró Asuna. — Es solo una pregunta con respecto a… Yuuki —

— No te entiendo Asuna-san —

— ¿Conoces a Shido-san? —

Ante la pregunta hecha, el rostro de Siune se tornó pálido. Esto sorprendió a Asuna debido a que no esperaba tal reacción de parte de su amiga.

— ¿Siune-san? ¿Estás bien? —esta vez era Asuna quien pregunto un poco preocupada.

— ¿Eh? —viendo el rostro preocupado de Asuna sonrió un poco para calmarla. — Estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendió tu pregunta —

— Entonces… ¿Es cierto que conoces a Shido-san? —pregunto nuevamente, necesitaba comprobar si lo que le dijo su nuevo amigo era cierto.

— Si, conozco a Shido-san —soltó un gran suspiro cuando respondió. — De hecho, me sorprende que también lo conozcas… o eso me gustaría decir —

— No entiendo —

— ¿Él te buscó no es cierto? —preguntó, sorprendiéndola. — Si bien es cierto que no me he conectado a ALO debido a que tengo varias cosas que hacer, una de ellas es porque no quiero encontrarme con él —

Esto sorprendió en gran manera a Asuna, no creía que Shido le hubiera hecho algo por el cuál su amiga no quiera verlo. No pensaba que fuera ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? —

— … — era la segunda vez que suspiraba de gran manera. — No paso nada entre nosotros, es solo que… ¡Espera! ¿Él de verdad te buscó? —

— ¿Eh? Si, me dijo que era amigo de Yuuki —

— ¡¿Le contaste sobre Yuuki?! ¡¿Le contaste sobre su enfermedad?! —preguntó exaltada, se había inclinado hacia adelante colocando sus manos en la mesa.

— Asuna no le conto nada sobre el estado de Yuuki, no te preocupes —respondió Kazuto, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación de ambas mujeres ya que era el que menos conoció a la pelimorada.

— Yo… lo siento —rápidamente agacho la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

— No te preocupes Siune-san —trató de calmarla. — Se que era una de tus mejores amigas, y te preocupa el hecho de que haya podido decirle algo que no debía. Pero no debes preocuparte, no le conté nada a Shido sobre Yuuki, solo le conté donde se encuentra —

— Ya veo, lamento haberme exaltado tanto. Es solo que… —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Está bien Siune-san, sé que ella está bien en el lugar que este—al igual que su amiga, lagrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Asuna.

Kazuto solo veía como ambas mujeres procedieron a abrazarse mientras seguían llorando, no podía decir que sentía lo mismo que ellas, ya que no hablo mucho con Yuuki. Solo podía observar en silencio lo que sucedía frente a él.

 _Gracias. Adiós._

— _Espero que ella también este bien, donde quiera que se encuentre_ —a la mente del pelinegro le vino el recuerdo de una chica de cabello corto azul que huía de la pelea con un hombre lagarto

* * *

— ¿Otro café? —

Luego de dejar a su amigo frente al hotel donde vivía, condujo a la dirección que Kazuto le había enviado a su celular. Estacionó frente al lugar, dejando sus cosas dentro, aseguró el auto y se dirigió al edificio frente a él.

— Al menos este lugar si parece un café y no un bar —sin querer recordó el lugar donde lo citaron aquella vez que se disculpó con Asuna.

Sin más preámbulos entro al lugar, rápidamente reconoció a Kazuto sentado junto a Asuna frente a una mujer de cabello negro que no conocía.

— _Ya veo, con lo de "reunirnos" no se refería solo a él y Asuna_ —

El pelinegro lo reconoció cuando estaba interactuando con el mozo, rápidamente le hizo señas para que se acercara a la mesa.

— _No logro reconocerla, y suponiendo que haya quedado alguna duda sobre si conozco a Yuuki, no creo que… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!_ _¿Acaso será…?_ —

— Shido-san, si viniste —saludó Asuna cuando lo vio frente a la mesa. Debido a eso no pudo ver la expresión que había puesto Siune cuando escucho como lo llamó. — Lamentamos haberte llamado de improviso —

— No se preocupe señorita Asuna, no tenía mucho trabajo el día de hoy. Aunque si me sorprendió un poco que quisieran verme —

— ¿No le dijiste Kirito-kun? —

— No, pensé que no vendría si se lo decía —

— ¿Tú eres Shido-san? —

El castaño dirigió su mirada a la chica que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, su expresión la delataba. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, indicando que había estado llorando. Se veía un poco pálida, definitivamente no era alguien que se alegraba con su presencia.

— ¡Sigh! Lo sabía. Eres un miembro de Sleeping Knights. ¿Cierto? —

La pregunta sorprendió no solo a la mujer frente a él, Kazuto y Asuna tambien se encontraban sorprendidos de que la haya descubierto tan fácil.

— ¿Cómo…? —Asuna trataba de formular su pregunta.

— No es tan difícil en realidad —comenzó a explicar el castaño que seguía de pie. — El único tema por el cual ambos me citarían es por Yuuki —dirigió su mirada al par que se encontraba a su lado— Asumiendo que la persona frente a mí esta sorprendida y un poco ¿asustada? Me da a entender que no quería verme, aunque todavía no entiendo el motivo. Ahora si no mal recuerdo, solo conocí a cuatro chicas en el gremio, de las cuales tres ya no están por lo que supongo que tú eres Siune. ¿Es correcto? —

Nuevamente los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la teoría que había dado el castaño. Incluso el pelinegro no podía creer como su amigo había acertado en todo lo que dijo.

* * *

— Mi nombre es An Si-eun—se presentó la mujer que se encontraba frente al castaño.

Una vez que todos se calmaron procedieron a sentarse, debido a un mozo que les pidió de buena manera que por favor tomaran asiento ya que los demás clientes los estaban viendo. Asuna se cambió de lugar y se colocó junto a su amiga, Shido se sentó junto al pelinegro quedando frente a las chicas.

— Es un nombre coreano, interesante —fue lo primero que dijo el castaño. — Ah… lo siento, mi nombre es Aoyama Shido —se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta.

Luego de las presentaciones nadie dijo nada, el castaño todavía no entendía el motivo por el cual lo habían llamado, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que querían comprobar lo que él dijo con alguien del gremio.

Por el lado de Siune, o más bien An Si-eun, era lo mismo. No entendía porque Asuna había invitado al castaño, cuando la citaron pensó que era para hablar sobre Shido y no con él. No sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

Por último, Asuna y Kazuto no sabían cómo iniciar la conversación. Notaban que An Si-eun se encontraba nerviosa por la presencia de Shido, y por parte del castaño, bueno él se mantenía igual de tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces…? —todos dieron un pequeño salto al escuchar al castaño hablar. — ¿Vamos a quedarnos callados hasta que el café cierre? —

— Eso es… —aunque Asuna trato de intervenir, no pudo si quiera terminar de hablar

— Al menos díganme porque… —

— Shido-san —interrumpió An mirándolo fijamente. — Disculpa por ignorar los mensajes que me dejaste, sé que debí decirte lo de Yuuki. Perdón —dicho esto dio una pequeña reverencia para sorpresa de Asuna y Kazuto.

El castaño, aunque no lo pareciera si se había sorprendido por la acción de la pelinegra. Aun cuando ella no tenía que hacerlo.

— No es necesario que te disculpes, sé que debió haber sido muy duro para ti. Yo no soy nadie para obligarte a que me cuentes lo que paso con ella —

— ¡Ella…! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella no se olvidó de ti en ningún momento! —su grito fue tal que nuevamente todos los clientes del lugar se quedaron observando la mesa donde estaban.

— Me alegra oír eso y no te preocupes, no has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte —

— Lo siento… lo siento tanto… sé que la querías mucho —nuevamente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Una vez más cuando An logro calmarse, y el castaño ordenara algo para comer, sobre todo porque el mozo los estaba mirando mal debido a los problemas que estaban causando, procedió a contarles algo que definitivamente los sorprendería, de nuevo.

— ¿Lo sabes todo? —pregunto An, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

— ¿Incluso sobre su…? —

— Si, también sé sobre su enfermedad. La misma que sufrió su hermana —

— ¿Cómo…? —

— Soy muy bueno buscando información en internet —dio una respuesta sencilla de entender.

— ¿Hackeaste la red del hospital? —pregunto el pelinegro, el castaño solo asintió. — ¿Sabes que puedes meterte en problemas por eso? Es un hospital con un gran proyecto en mente —no podía creer lo arriesgado que era su amigo.

— Estaré bien, se hacer muy bien mi trabajo —respondió sin preocupaciones. — Volviendo al tema, tendría que ser yo el que se disculpara contigo, eh… —

— Con Si-eun está bien, después de todo yo también te estoy llamando por tu primer nombre —para alivio del castaño, ella había adivinado lo que estaba pensando. — Aunque no entiendo porque quisieras disculparte conmigo —

— Cuando busqué información sobre Yuuki, tambien encontré la información de ustedes, de todos los miembros del gremio —

Cuando termino de hablar, el castaño esperaba una reacción muy diferente a la que estaba presenciando. Si bien los más sorprendidos eran Kazuto y Asuna, cuando este dirigió su mirada a An, solo pude ver un leve rastro de sorpresa.

— Entonces sabes todo sobre nosotros, incluso sobre Clovis y Merida ¿Cierto? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento leve. — Ya veo… —

— Yo… lo lamento, sé que es un tema delicado para ustedes —

— Esta bien, estuve visitando a los demás y pensábamos contarte sobre lo que había pasado con Yuuki. De una forma u otra ibas a enterarte, por lo que no te preocupes —termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa

— Gracias, de verdad me quitas un gran peso de encima. No sé si es un buen momento y creo que ya ha pasado varias semanas, pero… felicidades por recuperarte —

— Gracias —respondió con una gran sonrisa

Kazuto y Asuna veían tranquilos la interacción de ambos, el pelinegro permanecía tranquilo viendo que todo se haya resuelto de buena forma, Asuna por otro lado se alegró de que ninguno de ellos se hubiera molestado por la reunión que ella misma planeó. Ahora solo faltaba una disculpa más, una de parte de ella.

— Shido-san, Siune-san lo lamento —comenzó Asuna, logrando que ambos la vean un poco confundidos. — Lamento mucho no haberles dicho el motivo de esta reunión, sé que estuvieron un poco incomodos cuando se vieron por eso lo lamento —

— Esta bien Asuna-san, debo reconocer que al principio me moleste porque no me dijiste que Shido-san vendría… pero… me alegra que lo hayas invitado. Así pude hablar aclarar las cosas y hablar con él, han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos —

— Creo que ya han sido suficientes disculpas por el día de hoy —dijo el castaño logrando que todos rieran. — Tranquila todo está bien —asintió viendo a Asuna, que esperaba su respuesta.

Terminadas las disculpas, y luego de un par de horas, era hora de ir a casa. Ya había anochecido para cuando se dieron cuenta, Shido llevó a Si-eun a casa despidiéndose de la pareja, acordando reunirse en ALO para realizar algunas misiones junto a los Sleeping Knights.

* * *

— Últimamente siento que perdemos la noción del tiempo cada vez que salimos —

— Jijiji… ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienes razón —

Asuna y Kazuto volvían de una reunión offline que habían organizado algunos jugadores de ALO. A la reunión habían asistido varios jugadores que conocía, fuera de su grupo que tambien asistió,

como las líderes de la raza Sylph y Cait Sith, también conoció en persona por primera vez a Eugene, el líder de los Salamander.

— Aunque me sorprendió que Shido no viniera —

— Si, ha pasado dos semanas que no lo hemos visto—mencionó Asuna recordando la quest que hicieron en ALO el día que se reunieron junto a Siune. — Según Enjuu-chan ha estado ocupado en su trabajo —

— Ya veo, eso me recuerda algo. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre el trabajo de medio tiempo que me ofreció Kikuoka? … ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al ver que Asuna se había detenido.

— ¿Es… ¿Es algo peligroso? —

— En realidad todavía no lo sé —levanto su mano para que Asuna no lo interrumpiera. — El trabajo es para probar una nueva máquina de interfaz para el sistema de FullDive, el día que fui a verlo me dijeron que tendrían que implantarme un sensor que monitorea mi ritmo cardiaco y temperatura. Necesitan ambos datos y otros que aun desconozco, todo se enviará a una terminal vía radio—

— ¡¿Van a colocar algo extraño dentro de ti?¡ ¡¿No es eso peligroso?! —gritó para luego abrazar al pelinegro. — No quiero que te pase nada malo Kirito-kun —

— Estaré bien —respondió mientras la abrazaba. — Ellos me aseguraron que no era nada peligroso, y sobre todo es para evitar que me llenen el cuerpo de electrodos —

Esto pareció calmar un poco a Asuna, aunque lo seguía abrazando fuertemente.

— Sabes… los datos tambien pueden enviarse a través de la red a alguien —Asuna levanto el rostro al escuchar lo que dijo. — Solo necesitaría una terminal y crear una pequeña aplicación para que las reciba —

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo podría saber el estado de tu cuerpo con esa terminal? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro. — Gracias Kirito-kun, con eso me siento un poco más tranquila —agradeció mientras retomaba el abrazo.

Una vez aclarado el trabajo de medio tiempo que tomaría el pelinegro, ambos se encontraban conversando de distintas cosas, pero sobre todo que era lo que harían cuando terminaran la preparatoria. Eso y un tema pendiente que tenían que hablar ambos.

— Por cierto… —comenzó Asuna. — Mi madre me estaba preguntando cuando vas a ir a cenar —

Lo dicho por Asuna puso demasiado nervioso al pelinegro, y motivos no le faltaban ya que los recuerdo que tenía de ella no eran precisamente buenos.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! Quizá sea mejor ir después de los exámenes finales, sí… creo que sería lo mejor —respondió el pelinegro cruzado de ambos brazos mientras asentía fervientemente con los ojos cerrados.

Asuna solo pudo suspirar al ver la actitud de su novio. No podía creer que le tuviera miedo a su madre, si bien pudo haber sido un poco dura con el antes, estaba segura que ella se había vuelto más comprensiva. No es como si fuera a amenazar al pelinegro. ¿Verdad?

Mientras hablaban, llegaron frente a un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Asuna. Ese era el lugar donde el pelinegro la despedía, Asuna se detuvo y giro en dirección al pelinegro. Ambos lentamente se fueron acercando mientras se miraban fijamente. El pelinegro acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Asuna, causando risas en ella, mientras acortaba aún más la distancia.

— ¡! —

Rápidamente ambos se separaron ante el ruido provocado. Se podía notar un leve rubor en el rostro de Asuna, avergonzada de que alguien los haya visto. Totalmente opuesto al rostro que estaba poniendo el pelinegro mientras dirigía su miraba a la persona que se acercaba.

— Disculpen, ¿Saben en qué dirección se encuentra la estación? —pregunto la persona mientras bajaba su cabeza.

— Siga este camino —señalo Asuna con su mano izquierda. — Luego de vuelta al primer semáforo… luego…—

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Kazuto, que estaba detrás de ella, la jaló con fuerza hacía atrás. Dio un pase adelante colocándose delante de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un poco desconcertada.

— Tú… no has estado siguiendo desde la calle principal, ¿no es así? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó rudamente, esto bien podría considerarse como una falta de respeto, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

Asuna miro sorprendida a Kazuto, ella no se había dado cuenta de que los habían estado siguiendo.

La persona frente a ellos frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza a un lado, indicando que no sabía a lo que se refería el pelinegro. Para repentinamente soltar una pequeña risa socarrona.

— Parece… que los ataques sorpresas no funcionan —más que frustrado por que lo descubrieron, ambos solo vieron una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Quién eres? —

— Hey, hey, eso no se hace Kirito-san. ¿En serio ya te olvidaste de mi rostro? Aunque en ese tiempo yo usaba una máscara, ¿cierto? —

— Tú… —se podía notar lo nervioso que se encontraba al tratar de identificar a la persona frente a él. — ¿Acaso eres…? —

— Parece que, si me recuerdas, ¡Ku... Hahaha! —soltó una risa aguda mientras miraba a la pareja

— Jhonny black… —instintivamente retrocedió un poco

¿Jhonny black?

Asuna se había sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo Kazuto, ella misma conocía ese nombre. Perteneció al gremio PK más grande de SAO, uno de los jugadores que tuvo más muertes en su espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— Parece que el Espadachín Negro sigue igual de impaciente, ¿no? —sin que el pelinegro le tomara atención, coloco su mano derecha en su bolsillo

— El Espadachín Negro de SAO ya no existe, así como tu gremio, todo se ha ido —

— Tienes razón… todas esas maravillosas épocas se han ido —

El pelinegro no podía notar si estaba siendo sarcástico, aunque con la sonrisa desquiciada que le estaba mostrando, era claro que había disfrutado esos momentos.

— Aunque… aún queda algo por resolver Kirito, algo en lo que no tenías que involucrarte —dicho esto, saco su mano de su bolsillo sosteniendo un extraño objeto.

— Eso es… la Death Gun —el pelinegro rápidamente pudo distinguir el objeto, sobre todo porque había sido utilizado en su contra cuando salvo a Sinon.

Asuna veía el extraño objeto, una jeringa que utilizaba un gas a alta presión, que contenía un químico capaz de detener el corazón.

— Veo que reconoces mi pequeño juguete —dijo Jhonny mientras sacudía la punta de la jeringa. — Aunque ahora… estoy indeciso. Pensaba acabar con el "Espadachín Negro" pero tambien está aquí "Flash", ¿Qué debería hacer? —

— Asuna vete. Llama alguien para que nos ayude —

— Pero… —

— Trataré de detenerlo por unos momentos. Por favor vete —

Después de dudar un momento, Asuna asintió, luego se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Solo podía escuchar la estrepitosa risa que daba Jhonny black.

— Y pensar que el temible espadachín de SAO solo es un mocoso débil en la vida real —

Jhonny dio un paso adelante, fue lo único que necesito para que Kazuto instintivamente dirigiera su mano derecha por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Donde alguna vez estuvo su amada espada.

— ¡Bu… Ku… Hahahahaha! ¡No! ¡No hay espada! —respondió torciendo un poco su cuerpo, la risa que estaba dando ponía más nervioso al pelinegro. — Sabes… pensándolo mejor creo que puedo utilizarlos en ambos… ¿Qué tal? Así podrán estar juntos ¡Hahahahaha! —

Kazuto había entendido lo que trataba de decir, iba a utilizar un poco de la droga en Asuna.

— ¡No me jodas! —Kazuto se lanzó rápidamente en dirección a Jhonny, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa. — ¡No tocaras a Asuna! —retrocedió su brazo derecho cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para lanzar su puño en dirección a su rostro.

— Je… —

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Kazuto. Jhonny esquivo fácilmente su puño para luego conectar una patada en su estómago, logrando que este se encorvara por el dolor.

— En la vida real eres débil… ¡Muy débil! — conectó nuevamente otra patada, esta vez en el rostro del pelinegro tumbándolo al suelo alejado a un par de metros.

La cabeza del pelinegro daba vueltas mientras se apoyaba en su brazo derecho, sangre salía de su labio roto, y tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda. Solo podía ver como Jhonny se acuclilló a su lado mientras conectaba otro golpe en el rostro logrando que este boca arriba, mirando el oscuro cielo. No se podían ver estrellas aquella noche.

— Acabemos con esto… —acercó la jeringa en dirección al pecho del pelinegro que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— _Asuna, lo siento_ —

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Al menos se alegraba que ella no estuviera ahí para verlo.

— ¡Ku…! —se escuchó el grito de Jhonny.

— Iba a quedarme viendo, pero… lo que tienes en mano parece peligroso, así que espero que no les moleste que me les una —

El pelinegro reconoció esa voz. Al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver a Jhonny arrodillado alejado unos cuantos metros de la nueva persona que había aparecido.

— ¿Shido? —

— ¡Otsu…! Parece que estas en problema viejo —saludo el castaño de lado, no podía descuidar a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¡Kirito-kun! —una nueva voz, está reconocida por todos los presentes, se escuchó para dar paso a una Asuna que venía corriendo en dirección al pelinegro.

— Asuna… ¿Por qué…? —no pudo terminar de preguntarle, ella lo estaba abrazando con fuerza

— Lo siento… no podía dejarte solo. Estas sangrando… —tocó el corte que tenía en la ceja, provocando un quejido de parte del pelinegro

— No te preocupes, estoy bien… mira quien llego —

Asuna dirigió su mirada hacía donde señalaba el pelinegro. Se sorprendió un poco de verlo frente a ellos, más que todo porque estaba demasiado concentrada en el estado de su novio.

— ¿Shido-san...? —

El castaño solo levanto su brazo, ladeo un poco el rostro para poder verla, estaba un poco pálida, con los ojos llorosos. Eso lo molesto un poco.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó un poco recuperado, levantándose del suelo.

— Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí —respondió levantando los hombros.

— Ya veo… esto no es asunto tuyo, será mejor que te vayas —amenazó mientras lo miraba con resentimiento, ese golpe de verdad le había dolido.

— Eso no pasara, ¿sabes? Me molesta que idiotas como tú hagan llorar a una chica —se quitó el bolso que tenía a su costado y lo dejo en el suelo junto a su abrigo.

— Si vas a interferir debes saber que puedes morir—agitó nuevamente la jeringa que tenía en su mano para intimidarlo.

— Je… nunca me han dado miedo las inyecciones —

Cuando se disponía a dar un paso adelante, algo lo detuvo, o más bien alguien lo había tomado del brazo. El castaño ladeo un poco el rostro para encontrarse con un cabello castaño claro. Asuna lo había tomado del brazo, en sus ojos se podían ver algunas lágrimas, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el brazo de Shido, su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle.

— _No pensé que le importara tanto_ —

El castaño se sorprendió un poco al ver la expresión de Asuna, aunque no podía culparla, después de todo Kazuto termino en malas condiciones.

— No se preocupe señorita Asuna, estaré bien—lentamente deshizo el agarre que tenía ella. — Cuide mis cosas un momento —le dio una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco, aunque no logro su cometido, podía notar que seguía asustada.

— Shido… no dejes que te toque con la jeringa —advirtió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba con ayuda de Asuna.

El castaño no volteo a verlo, solo levanto la mano indicando que lo había escuchado.

— ¿Empezamos…? —

— ¡Después no digas que no te lo advertí! —

Jhonny corrió rápidamente en dirección al castaño con su brazo izquierdo retrocedido, en su mano derecha tenía la jeringa, aunque solo lo usaría para asustarlo. Después de todo, la droga no era para él.

— Hm… —

El castaño espero hasta el último momento para agachar su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, dejando descubierto su estómago, lugar que aprovecho Shido para conectar un derechazo directamente.

— ¡Ka…! —escupió un poco de saliva tras recibir el golpe, había sido tanta la fuerza que lo había hecho retroceder.

— Ey viejo… si ese golpe te dolió, esta pelea no durará mucho —sonrió confiado al ver que su provocación había hecho efecto.

— ¡No me jodas idiota! —

Nuevamente se lanzó contra el castaño, mientras mantenía su mano derecha cerca de su abdomen, no volvería a recibir otro golpe en ese lugar.

Shido bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo derecho, pero no pudo conectar su puño izquierdo debido a que Jhonny había levantado la mano derecha sosteniendo la jeringa. Sin embargo, si pudo conectar una patada semicircular en su costado izquierdo.

— ¡Ku…! —nuevamente retrocedió tras el golpe recibido. — _Mierda, sus golpes de verdad duelen_ —

Esta vez fue el castaño el que se lanzó al ataque, conecto un gancho derecho en el rostro de Jhonny que retrocedió tras el golpe, luego conecto un golpe izquierdo en sus costillas para terminar con un uppercut en su mandíbula.

— Duele… ¿cierto? —preguntó el castaño al ver el rostro de su oponente, este no respondió.

Kazuto y Asuna estaban sorprendidos por la pelea que ocurría frente a ellos. Los movimientos de Shido eran precisos y, por la expresión de Jhonny, muy dolorosos, era como si su amigo tuviera experiencia en las peleas.

— Shido-san… es fuerte —

— Sí… es increíble —

Kazuto soltó un gran suspiro al darse cuenta que de no aparecer su amigo, ahora mismo podría estar… no quería ni imaginarlo.

— ¡Shido-san! —se escuchó el grito de Asuna mientras veía el brazo de su amigo.

El castaño al tratar de acabar con esta pequeña pelea, se acercó rápidamente conectando un gancho izquierdo causando que Jhonny perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Viendo la oportunidad trato de conectar un golpe derecho a sus costillas, no se dio cuenta que la jeringa ya no se encontraba en la mano derecha de Jhonny.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo escucharon. Como cuando destapas una soda, o una lata de spray es usada, un corto sonido de compresión se escuchó. La jeringa había sido usada contra el antebrazo izquierdo de Shido, aunque este rápidamente aparto la jeringa, que cayó al suelo perdiéndose en unas matas de pasto.

— ¡Bu… Hahahahaha! ¡Idiota! ¡Yo gane! ¡Hahahahaha! —aunque su rostro estaba lleno de heridas con algunas manchas de sangre, no pudo evitar reír al ver que le había aplicado la droga.

— Sigo de pie ¿no es así? —preguntó viendo como Jhonny seguía riéndose. — Lo que sea que haya tenido esa jeringa no era de efecto inmediato, así que será mejor que te prepares —

Antes que Jhonny pudiera reaccionar, el castaño se acercó rápidamente.

Jab izquierdo.

Cross derecho.

Jab izquierdo.

Overhand derecho.

Para terminar con una patada alta que golpeó directamente el rostro de Jhonny, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de todos los golpes sucesivos, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Shido-san! —Asuna se acercó rápidamente al castaño. — Tenemos que llamar a emergencias, el número era… —no pudo seguir debido a que alguien había bloqueado la pantalla del celular.

— Tranquila, estoy bien… la aguja no —

— ¡No! Esa jeringa tenía una droga muy potente, debemos llevarte al hospital de inmediato, deja que… ¿Kirito-kun? —esta vez fue el pelinegro que la interrumpió.

— La droga que contenía la jeringa, no debería tardar más de un minuto para hacer efecto… ¿Por qué sigues bien? —

— Oi, no le digas eso a alguien que te salvo el cuello… —respondió un poco molesto

— ¡Espera! No me refería a eso, digo que la droga ya deberá haber hecho efecto, pero tu sigues como si nada —

— Debe ser porque la aguja no hizo contacto con mi piel, miren…. —

El castaño empezó a subir la manga izquierda de su camisa mostrando unas vendas alrededor de su antebrazo, se podía notar una mancha, como si algo hubiera caído en ella.

— Eso no debería evitar que la aguja llegue a tu piel —

— Si, lo se… —antes que continuará, procedió a quitarse la venda mostrando algo parecido a un pedazo de tela alrededor, de color plomo, se podían ver algunos pequeños anillos entrelazados por toda la tela. — Esto es lo que detuvo la aguja —

— Eso es… —Asuna no podía identificar la prenda que estaba viendo.

— ¿Cota de malla? —todo contrario al pelinegro que lo reconoció rápidamente.

— Exacto —

— ¿Cota de malla? Eso es… lo que usaban en la Edad Media como armadura ¿cierto? — preguntó la única chica presente, recibiendo una afirmación de ambos. — ¿Cómo es que…? —

— Tuve un pequeño accidente hace un año, así que para evitar uno nuevo empecé a utilizarlo, dejémoslo así —respondió el castaño, tratando de que no le preguntaran más del tema.

— Ya veo, es por eso que bloqueaste la jeringa con tu brazo izquierdo ¿cierto? —

— ¿Ho? ¿Te diste cuenta? —se sorprendió un poco de que el pelinegro lo haya notado. — En fin, será mejor que llamen a la policía o a alguien para que se lo lleven —señalo al inconsciente Jhonny mientras se acercaba con su bufanda, lo ataría a un árbol para que al despertar no intentara nada.

— Yo me encargo, llamaré a un conocido —

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde se podía ver a un par de patrullas policiales, una ambulancia y una camioneta negra estacionada en la entrada del parque donde había ocurrido aquel pequeño incidente.

— Buen trabajo Kirito-kun, ahora con esto tenemos a los 3 Death Gun —

La persona frente al pelinegro tenía el cabello de color similar, llevaba un terno plomo con una corbata azul, era más alto que Kirito y portaba unos lentes en su rostro. Aquella persona era una con la que Kazuto no se sentía a gusto, Kikuoka Seijirou.

— No me importa —no se preocupó en aparentar la molestia que sentía. — Solo no quiero que este tras nosotros —

— No te preocupes, ahora estará con los otros dos —dicho esto se retiró a hablar con un par de oficiales.

— Kirito-kun, ven —

Fue llevado por su novia hasta una ambulancia, donde empezó a desinfectar las heridas que tenía en el rostro.

— Eso arde… —se río levemente al sentir el alcohol cerca al corte que tenía en la ceja. — ¿Asuna? —sintió unas gotas en sus manos, cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver que estaba llorando.

— Estaba asustada —por más que tratara de contener el llanto, no podía. — Si te hubiera pasado algo… yo… yo… yo no sabría que hacer —se aferró fuertemente a Kazuto que solo correspondió el gesto.

Él tampoco sabría qué hacer si algo le llegara a pasar a ella.

— Tranquila, no me pasara nada —acarició levemente su espalda para que se calmé.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el castaño acercándose al par.

— Si —vio como su amigo se recargo al lado de la ambulancia, y debía agradecer que no los viera, seguro su rostro estaba como un tomate por el abrazo de Asuna. — Shido, gracias por la ayuda. Lo digo en serio, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no aparecías —

— Shido-san —Asuna rompió el abrazo y se colocó frente al castaño mientras lo miraba seriamente, cosa que lo sorprendió. — Muchas gracias —

Kazuto se levantó y se colocó al lado de ella, imitando la reverencia que le estaba dando al castaño.

— No se preocupen por eso, deberían alegrarse de que todo… ¿Eh? —

— De verdad, muchas gracias —fue el susurro que escucho el castaño cerca de su oído, Asuna lo había abrazado para su sorpresa.

— Tranquila, todo salió bien —levemente puso su mano en la cabeza de ella dando pequeñas palmadas. — Aunque me gustaría saber que paso —

— Eso es… es una larga historia —

— Entonces será otro día —viendo que Asuna lo había liberado, se disponía a irse. — Los veo otro día chicos —

Colocándose su abrigo, tomo el bolso que estaba en el suelo mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Espere Shido-san! —aunque lo llamó, el castaño solo levanto su brazo derecho despidiéndose. — Se fue… —

— Si, le debo un gran favor —

— Le debemos Kirito-kun —corrigió rápidamente Asuna. — Deberíamos hacer algo para agradecerle —

Rápidamente Asuna daba indicios de querer realizar una fiesta en honor al castaño, recibiendo negativas de parte de su novio al indicar que su amigo no parecía el tipo de chicos que le gustaran las fiestas.

— Kirito-kun —interrumpió una voz mientras se acercaba a ellos. — Lamento interrumpir, pero… no hemos encontrado la jeringa, ¿sabes dónde pudo haber caído? Necesitamos analizar si la droga es la misma que las otras 2 armas —

— Debería estar cerca de donde él estuvo atado —respondió el pelinegro.

— Cuando Shido-san lo golpeó, vi que la jeringa se alejó un par de metros —intervino Asuna al recordar el movimiento de su amigo.

— ¿Shido-san? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces? —ambos se sorprendieron de que conociera a su amigo

— Si es el mismo Shido del que hablamos sí, he trabajado un par de veces con él ¿pueden llamarlo y preguntarle? Quisiera hablar con él —

— Eh… claro, tengo su número —Asuna empezó a buscar el número que su amigo le había dado cuando le dijo dónde estaba la tumba de Yuuki.

* * *

— ¿Diga? —se escuchó la voz del castaño a través del celular, habían puesto el altavoz para que todos escucharan la conversación.

— ¿Shido-san? Soy Asuna —

— ¿Paso algo? —

— No, es solo que alguien quiere hablar contigo —viendo que a su lado alguien le insistía a hablar, le paso el celular.

— ¿Shido-kun? Soy Kikuoka —

— … ¿Qué quieres? —respondió después de unos segundos.

Kazuto y Asuna se extrañaron ante el tono que había utilizado su amigo.

— Quería preguntarte si sabes donde cayó la jeringa que contenía la droga —

— No tengo idea, solo golpee su mano y la jeringa cayo por los árboles. Y no uses el kun en mi nombre, es desagradable —

Kazuto tuvo que aguantar la risa ante lo respondido por su amigo. Era algo que él también había querido decir hace tiempo.

— Y otra cosa, supongo que estoy en altavoz así que lo diré. Señorita Asuna le pido que no me llame si le va a dar el celular a Kikuoka —se notaba la molestia en su voz.

— Yo… lo siento Shido-san —

— Voy a cortar, no vuelvas a llamarme Kikuoka —dicho esto, la llamada se cortó.

Kazuto todavía se sorprendía por como había terminado la llamada, parecía molesto con Kikuoka y quería saber el motivo. De por sí la confianza que él tenía en Kikuoka era baja.

— ¿Paso algo entre los dos? Shido parecía molesto —

— Nada importante, solo un negocio que salió mal —respondió Kikuoka para retirarse.

Al estar detrás de él, no pudieron ver como una sonrisa leve se formaba en su rostro.

* * *

En otro lado cerca de una estación de autobuses se encontraba Shido.

— Mierda, hablar con ese idiota siempre logra molestarme —viendo como un bus se detenía frente a él, lo abordo. — Hace tiempo que no subía a uno —

Una vez sentado en el bus, aprovechando que solo había dos personas más, abrió su bolso para ver lo que parecía una pistola de juguete.

— Interesante diseño —en sus manos se encontraba el arma que fue utilizado contra él. — Debo hablar con ella para que me diga que es lo que contenía esta cosa —

— Ugh… se van a molestar cuando les cuente —el castaño ya se daba una idea de lo que vendría cuando las chicas se enteraran que uso su brazo para bloquearlo. No quería imaginar que era lo que le harían hacer. — Debo llamar a Hanz, como buen amigo tiene que acompañarme en mi dolor —


End file.
